Our Twilight
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Chapter Ten: Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Yoshitsugu Otani comes to town. With his leporous eyes on the Family, he promises to make their lives a living hell. On the other side, just what is Motonari planning? Magoichi has her eye on him, and she doesn't like it. And little does anyone realize, Hisahide is back for more. (Under Construction. Be back soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday, Ieyasu!**

The door was kicked open. Motochika Chosokabe, with his pirate swagger and all, barged into Ieyasu Tokugawa's bedroom, blowing a large vuvuzela.

Ieyasu's eyes snapped open, and he groaned, holding his hand over his head, when Motochika then dropped confetti on him. "What is the meaning of this, Motochika!" he yelled, annoyed at being woken up so early, especially on a weekend!

"Don't tell me you don't know!" the cheery pirate said. Ieyasu raised an eyebrow and Motochika yelled,"It's your birthday! You're eighteen!"

"Eh?" Ieyasu asked, looking over at his calender. It said, January 31st. He sighed and said,"Well, I guess you're right." "Hey! You should be happy, you're finally eighteen! You're an adult!" Motochika said. "Yeah..sure...I..ADULT?" Ieyasu said, eyes growing wide.

"And you're not happy about that?" Motochika asked. "Well, I guess being a man couldn't hurt...but I don't want my father pulling any funny stuff like trying to make me get married." Ieyasu said. Motochika laughed and said,"Well, you are a nice guy. You have girls fawning over you all the time."

"That's just the thing, Motochika, you know I'm gay, that's why I always deny or try to ignore them." Ieyasu said. Motochika closed the door and sat on the bed beside his friend. "Have you told your father yet?" Ieyasu sat up and pulled his knees to his head, wrapping his arms around them, shaking his head. "I can't. My father would kill me. You know how he feels about homosexuality. He'll completely disown me."

"Well, maybe he won't. You're his son, he can't hate you." Motochika said, placing his hand on his shoulder,"and if he does, you come live with me, or we find a way to smack some sense into him." Ieyasu smiled at his friend, when his mother came into his bedroom holding a birthday cake, with shimmering candles, eighteen of them.

"My baby is a big grown man now!" she yelled, walking up to the bed. Ieyasu groaned and said,"What time is it?" "Eight in the morning." Motochika said. "And you woke me this early, and expect me to eat a big chocolate cake this early? Do you know how bad that is for someone's nutrition?" Ieyasu asked.

"CHOCOLATE IS NEVER BAD FOR YOU!" Motochika said, about to grab a piece, when Lady Tsukiyama growled and took the cake away. "Bad manners, Motochika!" she snapped, causing the pirate to blush and scratch the back of his head. "Now, Ieyasu, come downstairs, we have presents and other things for you!" she yelled, running down the steps.

"Presents?" Ieyasu asked, jumping out of the bed.

He got out of his bed to change into a pair of yellow UFO pants and a yellow vest, and was about to run out the door, when his large robot friend, Tadakatsu woke up, and took his hand. "Huh? What is it, Tadakatsu?" he asked. Motochika looked on with curious eyes, when Tadakatsu made a sound, and put a hologram up on the wall, of a large birthday card.

"Oh that is just too cute." Motochika said,"he's totally wishing you happy birthday!" Ieyasu smiled and gave his best friend a hug,"Thank you." Tadakatsu made another noise, probably one to say,"You're welcome", before letting him go on his way.

"That isn't fair." Motochika said, walking down the steps,"I want a robot friend like that." "I guess I got lucky." Ieyasu said. "Heh. Real lucky."

But all that luck was about to change, when Ieyasu went into his living room, and gasped, when he saw not only his father, Ieyasu Tokugawa Sr., but his father's business associate, and the most powerful man in the city, Nobunaga Oda.

"Something smells fishy..." Motochika said. He was about to speak again, when a glare from the elder Ieyasu made him swallow those words.

"Quiet you." he snapped. He looked at his son and said,"Ieyasu, come, I'd like you to meet Mister Oda."

Ieyasu had seen the man from far away plenty times, and everyone in Philadelphia knew who he was. He was the richest, and most powerful man in the city. Hell, the entire Oda family, from Nobunaga to his wild daughter Miya, basically ran the city, him and his own associates each taking over a part of the city.

Mitsuhide Akechi owned West Philadelphia, Nobunaga Oda owned Center City, Hideyoshi Hashiba owned North Philadelphia, and Miya Tuonela owned South Philadelphia.

Each member of the Oda family was given the task of watching over, protecting, and doing business in their respective area, ensuring the Oda's hold on the city.

The younger Ieyasu slowly walked into the room, keeping his eyes on Nobunaga's piercing stare, when the elder Ieyasu snapped,"Ieyasu! It's not polite to stare, apologize to Mister Oda, now!" Nobunaga laughed and said,"Nonsense. He is simply a curious little thing."

"What is going on?" the younger Ieyasu asked, looking at his father, then at Nobunaga.

"Your father has told me that you are now eighteen. And you are now a man." Nobunaga said, eying Ieyasu up and down,"a very handsome man at that. Ieyasu, you should be proud, you raised quite the handsome man, I'm sure the ladies fall to their knees everywhere for you. Hell, if my daughter wasn't already with someone, I'd hook you two up...though I could always break them up...god, how I hate Kojuro Katakura.."

He coughed, realizing he was going on another "_I hate my daughter's boyfriend_" rants, and looked back at the young, and very confused Ieyasu.

"None the less, I come with a proposal." he added.

"Ieyasu...me and Mister Oda here think you would be a perfect catch for his younger sister Ichi." the elder Ieyasu said.

Ieyasu was floored. His stomach fell to the floor, and he nearly blacked out. "WHAT?" he yelled. "Ieyasu! Mind your manners!" the elder Ieyasu yelled. "SUCKER!" Motochika laughed, but shut his mouth when Nobunaga growled at him.

"With all due respect, Mister Oda, I cannot marry Ichi. She has an unhealthy obsession with me, and-" Ieyasu said, before his father interrupted.

"-you can't turn it down, boy, I've already said yes." the elder Ieyasu said. The younger Ieyasu shook his head and said,"Father! You did this without my consent?" "You would have said no, and this is a wonderful business opportunity." the elder Ieyasu said.

"I'm doomed.." Ieyasu said to himself.

"Ichi recently lost her husband in some kind of mysterious accident, we don't know what happened, but she is very sad. News like this would surely cheer her up. In fact, when I told her, her eyes lit up." Nobunaga said.

'Of course, because she's fucking OBSESSED with me.' Ieyasu said to himself.

"She already likes you, so this would be perfect." Nobunaga said. He smiled and shook hands with the elder Ieyasu,"I'm glad to to business with you. You and your family will be handsomely rewarded." "No, thank you, Mister Oda." Ieyasu said, walking him out the door.

When the door closed, the elder Ieyasu glared at his son and said,"That was incredibly rude of you." "Hmm?" the younger Ieyasu said. "You called Nobunaga's sister a freak." Ieyasu said. The younger Ieyasu sighed and said,"I did not. I said she scares me. Because she really does, Motochika can vouch for me, the woman is crazy, she follows me around everywhere, calls me Lord or Mister Happy!"

"Is this true, Motochika?" the elder Ieyasu asked.

Motochika nodded. "The other night, while Ieyasu and I walked through Fairmount, we found out that Ichi followed us from the Art Museum to the Penitentiary. Do you have any idea how many blocks that is? In this weather?"

Ieyasu turned to his father and said,"Please don't make me marry her, please! She's nuts!" "You could leave her at the altar and let her kill herself." Motochika said. "I'm not that mean." Ieyasu said. "No! I have a big business deal in this, you fuck it up, and Nobunaga will have my head!" the elder Ieyasu said.

"And in the end, it all turns to money..." the younger Ieyasu said, rolling his eyes,"yeah, I'm gonna go back to my room and kill myself. Motochika, wanna help?" "Sure." Motochika replied, the two running back to Ieyasu's bedroom.

"HEY! Don't you dare kill yourself! If I don't present a groom to the Oda, then-"

"-then the deal is dead, I know, dad." Ieyasu interrupted, slamming the door.

The elder Ieyasu sighed and yelled,"You will marry Ichi, you got that? And if you dare screw me over on this deal, I will end you!"

Back in the Oda Residence at 18th and Spruce, Nobunaga walked back into the house, when he noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes at the doorway. He brought them to his nose, and sniffed them, raising his eyebrow.

"Kojuro..." he said quietly.

He took out his pistol and quietly walked through the large house, and to the stairway at the end of the downstairs. A smile spread on his lips when he made his way up the steps, and to the end of the hallway, where his daughter's bedroom was.

Luckily for her, she knew her father was coming, and sent Kojuro out the window, kneeling over the ledge.

"KOJURO KATAKURA, GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM!" he yelled, kicking the door down. He held his pistol out, but was shocked to see nothing but Miya sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up, her violet hair disheveled from constant running her nails through it, and asked,"Daddy?"

"Where is he?" he yelled, opening her closet door. "Who?" Miya asked. "Don't play innocent with me! Where is Kojuro?" he yelled. Miya laughed and said,"Kojuro isn't here." "Don't lie to me, I saw his shoes by the door!" he yelled, flipping her bedsheets over to see if he was hiding under her bed.

"Those black boots? You sure they aren't Mitsuhide's? He's known for wearing stuff like that." she said. "They're his. He's here, and you're lying to me." he said. She laughed and said,"I don't lie to my father. Kojuro isn't here."

"If I find you, Kojuro Katakura, so help me, I will kill you!" he yelled, leaving the room. He went downstairs and to the basement to get a bigger shotgun, when Kojuro flipped back into her bedroom.

"Your dad scares me.." he said, laying in bed with her. "Hold on, lemme lock the door." she said, rising from the bed. She walked to the door and locked it, walking back to her beloved boyfriend.

"Mmm...Kojuro.." she moaned, laying on top of him. The two kissed, when she said,"You better leave. If my father finds you, he'll have a field day." "But I don't want to.." he said. "Shhh..." she said, placing her finger on his lips,"I'll come visit you tonight. And I'll bring your boots." "You better." he said, stroking her cheek. "I promise." she said.

He kissed her one more time before running to the window, and jumping out. She watched on as he ran down the hill, towards his home, when she screamed and ducked, as Nobunaga blasted through her locked door with his shotgun.

"WHERE IS HE?" he yelled, kicking the door down.

"Jesus Christ, dad, Kojuro isn't here!" she yelled. Nobunaga laughed and said,"If he dares show his face in this house, he's a dead man. I'll see to that. But I shouldn't be unhappy today, I just made a business deal that I'm very pleased with."

"What, did you hire a hitman to kill my boyfriend?" she asked. "No, but that sounds like an excellent idea. I'll get Hidekatsu's friend, errr...what's his name to do it." Nobunaga said. "Akimitsu? And please don't. I happen to love him very much." she said.

"How can you love an old pervert like him? You're only seventeen, he's thirty one! That's statutory rape!" he yelled. "Daddy, Kojuro is twenty-two years old, not thirty one." she said. "Still, you're not eighteen yet!" he yelled.

"The age where it stops being legal is by six years. He's got five years on me, the law says we're fine." she said. "But I don't. I don't want ANY man putting his hands on my precious." he said. "I am not a child, daddy, I am a woman." she pouted.

"Not for another nine months. When you turn eighteen, you can do whatever you want. But don't worry, I'll have Kojuro killed before then." he said. "Hmph. I'd like to see you try. Now what was this other deal you were talking about?" she asked.

"I made an alliance with the Tokugawa. By making Ichi marry the young son, Ieyasu Tokugawa." he said.

Suddenly, Miya burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "Seriously? Ieyasu hates Ichi. She annoys the hell out of him, she's like a leech, always tagging along, and bringing our mood down crying over Nagamasa. Then she threatens to kill herself to be with him, but clings to Ieyasu all the time." she said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing this to insure that the fat man won't attack us." Nobunaga said. "Fat man? Ieyasu totally isn't fat." she said. "His father, I mean." he said,"his father is a dirty man, and I know he has the ambition to sweep Philly from me, if I make Ichi marry his son, we'll be alright."

"I'm surprised you didn't offer me up to him." she said with a laugh. "I know you'd throw a fit, refuse to work with me, and hate me forever if I tried to separate you from Kojuro. I can do that on my own, besides, I'm not letting anyone touch you. You're mine forever." he said.

"Of course, I'm daddy's little demonic princess, right?" she said.

"Yes." he said, kissing her cheek.

He turned to leave the room, when Miya took out her cellphone, texting Ieyasu. "Seriously, daddy's making you marry Ichi?" Within minutes, Ieyasu returned the text and said,"Apparently. WTF. She's such a tool." "Want me to kill her?" Miya texted. "Could you? I'd be grateful. Though I am far too nice a man." he replied.

"I could make it look like she killed herself. You know I'm good at that. Remember Hisahide Matsunaga?" she texted. "LOL. I remember." he replied. "You're bad." he added, sending a second text.

"Alright. One dead Ichi coming right up." she said, ending the texting frenzy.

Nobunaga walked to his son, Hidekatsu and rustled through his messy black hair with a smile. "I need a favor of your friend." he said. "Akimitsu?" Hidekatsu asked. Nobunaga nodded and handed him a photo of Kojuro. "Get him to kill Kojuro Katakura." he said, walking down the steps.

A laugh erupted from inside a house at 2nd and Poplar streets, when Hideyoshi Hashiba ended a phone call. "Hideyoshi-sama, what is it?" Mitsunari Ishida, Hideyoshi's most loyal assistant asked. "We managed to knock Ieyasu Tokugawa down a peg." Hideyoshi replied.

"Hmm?" Mitsunari asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"He married his sister off to Ieyasu Tokugawa's son." Hideyoshi said. Mitsunari laughed and said,"Really now? I heard so much about this Ieyasu, and have yet to meet him."

"The wedding is tomorrow, and being part of Oda's inner circle, I have to go. You're coming with me." Hideyoshi said. "Of course. You know I never deny your wishes." Mitsunari said.

Hideyoshi placed his hand on his shoulder and said,"Of course. You never disappoint me, child."

Mitsunari blushed, letting his mind wander off.

"Ieyasu...Ieyasu...I know I've seen him before...but where?" he said to himself, leaning on the sofa. They were in each each other's social circuits. Ieyasu's father worked with Nobunaga, and Hideyoshi was within the Oda's inner circle, so there was the familiarity, but then again, he never did get to meet the young Ieyasu.

And he was so very curious.

"Hideyoshi-sama?" Mitsunari asked. "Yes?" Hideyoshi asked. "What does this...Ieyasu look like?" Mitsunari asked,"so I know who to look for at the wedding." "It'll be hard to miss the groom, Mitsunari. But if you must ask, he stands about six foot two, muscular, with black hair spiked up. He's a very handsome boy, Ichi's a lucky girl." Hideyoshi said.

"Lucky indeed.." Mitsunari thought.

Then a familiar thought hit his mind. He remembered seeing a man at a party that fit that description. Masamune Date was having a party at his dorm in Temple University, he showed up for a second, and remembered seeing a handsome, broad man with spiky black hair sitting on the lap of Motochika Chosokabe.

It was only for a second, but Mitsunari nearly fell deeply in love.

"Mitsunari?" Hideyoshi asked. "Hmm? Oh yes...yes, Hideyoshi-sama?" Mitsunari said. "Your mind drifted off, are you ok?" Hideyoshi asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi-sama, it won't happen again!" Mitsunari said,"I was merely thinking. Now that you mention it, I may have briefly ran into Ieyasu at a party once. Though it was only for a second..."

Hideyoshi laughed and said,"You're blushing!" "What? I am not! He's going to get married, he wouldn't want me." Mitsunari said. "I can't imagine this being under Ieyasu's consent." Hideyoshi said. Mitsunari looked at him and said,"And if it isn't?"

"Then you still have a chance..." Hideyoshi said, giving him a fake punch in his skinny shoulder. "Heh. I'll take it with a grain of salt. I better go get my beauty sleep, can't go to a wedding looking like shit." Mitsunari said.

"Alright then, goodnight." Hideyoshi said.

Night fell upon Philadelphia, when Miya left the house, holding Kojuro's boots in her backpack. She was skating, making her way to South Philadelphia, well, more specifically, Old City, where Kojuro lived.

As she skated, she noticed Ieyasu walking around City Hall, and she skated up to him. "Ieyasu!" she called out. Ieyasu turned around and smiled,"Hello, you." She tilted her head and said,"Something troubles you?" "Where are you off to this late?" he asked.

She looked at her watch, it was only 9PM.

"Going to visit Kojuro." she said, "and watch over my area." "You run South Philadelphia, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Though I'm taking tonight off to be with him." she said with an innocent giggle.

"Though as I said, you look troubled. I can imagine this has to do with your wedding. When is it?" she added. Ieyasu sighed and said,"Tomorrow night."

"Holy shit. Goddamn, my father wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a quickie...I'm sorry.." she said. He rolled his eyes and said,"I can't do anything about it. My father doesn't know I'm gay, he'll disown me if he finds out. Your father would kill me, daddy and destroy our family."

"Father can be a cold-hearted bastard, but he knows what's right. Most of the time. This is one of the times where he's completely wrong...you can't force love on anyone. This isn't the sixteenth century, you can't just make a marriage for politics." she said, shaking her head.

A few moments of silence, save for the sound of crickets and beeping horns, passed, when Ieyasu finally said,"Take me with you." "To Kojuro's?" she asked. He nodded, and she laughed,"you sure you want to be there with us?"

"You two won't sleep together with me there, will you?" he asked. "Well...I feel weird bringing guests to a place where I am a guest, but I can't just leave you.."

Before Ieyasu could speak again, the two saw a figure dressed in black hopping from one roof to the other, going in the direction of Kojuro's Old City apartment. "What the hell was that?" Ieyasu asked. "Something isn't right about that..." she said.

She gasped and said,"It's Akimitsu, and he's going after Kojuro!"

"Akimitsu? Isn't he Hidekatsu's associate?" Ieyasu asked. "He's my brother's agent practically, though it's a secret that he's also a contract killer..." she said, rising up from the stone bench. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to stop that asshole from harming my boyfriend!" she yelled,"come on!"

Ieyasu and Miya ran back to Ieyasu's golden-yellow Mustang and began driving, following the trail around the large City Hall, and back to Market Street, where they kept a close watch over Akimitsu's dark figure, jumping from one roof to the other.

"This is what I'm doing on my last night as a bachelor. Saving a man from certain death, instead of having a bachelor party." Ieyasu sighed, speeding up. "Kojuro is as important to everyone here. If he dies, I'm going to be depressed and kill everyone. Destroy the city, etc. Plus, I can't let a crime happen in my part of the city, then I'll look incompetent. Besides, the wedding is in Society Hill, if that area is breached, it'll be blocked off, and no wedding, your family goes bye bye." she said.

"Kojuro is THAT important?" he asked.

"You also forget that he is in law school and interns with the best lawyers in the city. Go with the wedding, Kojuro might be able to work out a secret divorce. If we can keep him alive." she said.

The two sped past 8th street, when Ieyasu asked,"Who wants him dead anyway?" "Duh, my dad. He HATES him." she replied. He raised his eyebrow and said,"Why?" "He hates the fact that there's a man putting his hands on me. Obviously I've had sex with the guy. Daddy thinks he knows we did, so he wants to kill him." she said.

"Fathers..." he muttered.

Finally, the two made their way to Kojuro's house at 2nd and Arch Streets, when they parked the car. Ieyasu took a gun out of his glove compartment, and Miya took a knife out of under her skirt, and two walked into the apartment.

When they made it to the seventh floor, she walked through the hallway, Ieyasu following closely. She made it to Kojuro's apartment door, and gently did their secret knock.

Considering Kojuro's position in the city, he was often a target, and was quite paranoid about everything. He ordered his own girlfriend make a secret knock, so he knew it was her, and she, with her own connections, kept him well protected.

The door opened, and Kojuro burst into a rare smile, looking down at the small woman, as Ieyasu hid not too far from the two. She walked in, and the two kissed tenderly, taking her into his arms. "I really didn't think you were coming, obviously, I'm not dressed for company." he said, wearing only a blue cotton robe.

"And this is a problem?" she asked, grabbing the belt.

She was about to untie it, when at the corner of her eye, she noticed Akimitsu pointing a gun into the room. "Kojuro, get down!" she yelled, pushing him down to the floor. "What?" he yelled, confused. But his confusion left when bullets sprayed into the apartment through the glass window. Luckily for the two of them, they managed to hide behind a couch.

Ieyasu quickly ran into the room, when Akimitsu laid his eyes on him. "Ieyasu! Shit!" he yelled, running away.

Kojuro breathed heavily, looking at her with confusion and said,"Who the hell was that?" "My father hired an assassin to kill you...my brother's best friend no less...I knew he would do a disgusting thing like that.." she said. He looked at Ieyasu and asked,"What's he doing here?"

"He drove me here." she replied, when the two rose from behind the couch. Kojuro kept his untrusting eyes on Ieyasu and said,"And how do we know he didn't know the assassin.." She sighed and said,"Listen...Ieyasu knows who he is, but didn't hire him...he wouldn't, he knows how much I love you."

"I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow, but since you work with the Date Management, could you work up a divorce deal?" Ieyasu asked. "If you're getting married, why are you already talking about a divorce?" Kojuro asked, looking at the damage done to his apartment.

He then looked at Miya and asked,"Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Earlier, when I was running from your house, I heard a shotgun go off." he added. "Daddy didn't like that I locked the door and shot through it." she replied.

Ieyasu's eyes grew wide and he said,"Jesus, you dad is scary! I don't have to deal with any of that when with Ichi, do I?" She shook her head,"Daddy doesn't care for her, don't worry." "Then why marry her off to me?" he asked. "It's more to protect his ass, using Ichi as a pawn.." she said.

"Wait a second, you're the one who has to marry Nobunaga's sister, right?" Kojuro asked. Ieyasu nodded and Kojuro said,"I think I can work something out. Though you need to be married at least a year before it can be annulled." "A year?" Ieyasu said. "Well, do what you need to do for a year, pretend to like her, be fake nice, whatever works, then we'll see what I can do." Kojuro said.

"I though you said he was the best." Ieyasu said. "He is. But there's only so much he can do. Any lawyer would say the same thing." she said. Kojuro once again looked at the damage done, the glass shattered all over the apartment, the bullet holes in his wall, shell casings on the floor, and said,"I'll see what I can do...maybe I can pull some strings."

"You'd be doing me a big favor." Ieyasu said. "I'm only doing this because you're her friend, and you're Masamune's friend." Kojuro said, walking back into his bedroom. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Since I have company, I should dress more decently." he said. "I'm surprised you're in the house this early." she said.

"You said you were coming over." he said, keeping the door open as he removed his robe. She peeked in the bedroom and stared at his gorgeous naked ass while he changed. Curiously, Ieyasu looked, too.

"Goddamn.." he said to himself.

"Besides.." Kojuro added,"if I went out and got drunk, you'd probably beat the crap out of me." "You like it when I beat you up, though." she said. "Well, not always! I have scars because of you." he said, shuddering.

He walked back into the room wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, when Ieyasu asked,"She gave you that scar on your cheek?" Miya shook her head and sat on top of Kojuro in his recliner when he said,"It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it."

Ieyasu nodded and watched to the two snuggle

"So, the wedding is tomorrow, right?" Kojuro asked, looking at Ieyasu. Ieyasu nodded and Kojuro said,"Well, try to stay married at least one month, then I'll see what I can do."

He got up from the couch and said,"I won't overstay my welcome. Thanks again, guys." "No problem. Bye." Miya said. Kojuro rose up to face Ieyasu and took his hand, shaking it,"It's nice meeting you. I hope I can help you."

"Anything you offer is good enough for me. Thank you." Ieyasu said, walking out the door.

He sighed and walked out of the apartment, walking back to his car, when he saw Akimitsu sitting on the hood, wearing a seductive look. "You!" he yelled. "No need to be angry, Ieyasu. I was simply doing my job...her father paid me alot of money to kill Kojuro." Akimitsu said with a laugh.

Ieyasu looked at him and said,"That's still wrong. Those two are in love." "Yeah, and Kojuro and the Date Firm fucked one of Nobunaga's deals up. He doesn't like that." Akimitsu said, looking at his fingernails.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Ieyasu said. "I know what you're planning. I can't let Kojuro get a divorce deal for you. If you leave Ichi, Nobunaga will destroy your family." Akimitsu said. "Ruin my life because poor little Ichi can't find a man on her own." Ieyasu said. "It's more than that, it's to keep your fat dad quiet. He's got quite the loud, ambitious mouth. Nobunaga can't let anyone take the city from him, especially not the Tokugawa." Akimitsu said, brushing his red hair back.

"What my father does should be of no concern of mine...and yet, I'm dragged back in. Great." he said, getting into his car. "I'm going to sleep, I'm getting married tomorrow night.." he added, driving away.

"You'll realize one day, Ieyasu, that you made the right decision.." Akimitsu said, laughing as he ran away.

When Ieyasu returned home, he sat at his rooftop, blowing the cold air from his lips. His mother joined him and said,"So, you're going to get married.."

Ieyasu was silent.

"I remember when I first married your father. He was so kind, and so handsome, I couldn't keep away. He wasn't the smartest man of the bunch, but I loved him anyway. Besides, it was your father, Nobunaga, or Yoshimoto Imagawa, and I chose your father." she said.

"I want a decision like that, at least let me choose who I want to be with.." Ieyasu said. "Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked. He shook his head,"But at least let me design my own fate."

"Not with your father around. My only advice is to try to be happy. As your mother, I've tried to protect you from this kind of life, but in the end, money and power influences everything. I'm sorry." she said, walking away.

He sighed, and overlooked the city surrounding him.

"Well...tomorrow begins the rest of my god-damned life."

* * *

As you can tell, this takes place in the modern day, where Philadelphia is owned by the Oda family, each of the four parts of Philly(Center City, North, West and South) being watched over by the four most important people in the Oda families; Akechi(West), Toyotomi(North), Oda(Center) and Tuonela(South). There is no East Philadelphia, unless you consider Camden, and well, that's in a whole different state, just beyond the Delaware River.

Some reference notes to keep in mind, who runs what.

**Akechi**  
Toshimitsu Saito  
Tadaoki Hosokawa

**Toyotomi**  
Mitsunari Ishida  
Hanbei Takenaka

**Tuonela (works closely with the Date Firm/Family)**  
Tsunamoto Oniniwa  
Masamune Date  
Terumune Date

**Oda**  
Katsuie Shibata  
Ranmaru Mori  
Nagahide Niwa  
Hidekatsu Oda

And last but not least, we have 3 OC's here. Miya Tuonela, Nobunaga's daughter, is my creation, while Hidekatsu(Nobunaga's son) and Akimitsu(Hidekatsu's associate) belong to Blaid, another writer here in the Basara Section.

Want to use them? Ask us kindly, and you may very well just receive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Meeting of Twilight and Sunlight**

He looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him. Last night was mostly a blur of alcohol, whips, chains, knives and lots of blood. But even after that, the woman still had the nerve to laugh and smile, even in her sleep, as the fresh wounds healed on his body.

"Kojuro..." she whispered, waking up, looking up into the eyes of her lover.

She watched him get out of bed, and walk to the mirror, examining his wounds, sighing when he looked at the knife beside the bed, now wearing rusty, dry blood.

"Masamune-sama is going to kill me.." he said, shuddering.

He scrambled to find his clothes and she watched on with curious eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I was supposed to be at work at nine, it's eleven!" he yelled. She laughed and said,"Kojuro, no law places or business like that are open on Sundays.." He stopped and said,"Huh? It's Sunday?"

"Yes, you idiot, now come back to bed." she said.

She looked at her phone when Kojuro removed whatever clothing he just put on and walked back into the bed. "Ha. Mitsunari just texed me." she said with a laugh. "You said it's eleven?" he asked. She nodded and he asked,"What time is the wedding?"

"I don't know. And I really don't care either. I like Ieyasu, and I feel god awful for him. He's going to be miserable for the rest of his life." she said. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." he said. "I know you will, you make everyone happy." she said. "And I know how to make you feel amazing, don't I?" he asked.

"Sweet, sweet Kojuro..." she said, stroking his scarred cheek when he tackled her, and the two rolled off the bed, their bodies hanging upside down, her hair falling to the floor as his teeth nibbled on her favorite spot on her neck.

Back at the Oda Residence, Nobunaga placed his hands on Miya's bedroom door and said,"Dare I wake her? We should get to the hotel to get ready for the wedding..."

Hidekatsu walked out of his bedroom, and said,"Good morning, father." "Hello, son. Did you sleep well?" Nobunaga asked. "As well as I could." Hidekatsu replied with a smile. "So, did Akimitsu complete his mission? Is Kojuro dead?" he asked. "He should be, Akimitsu is the best." he replied.

"Well, unless I get a head, Akimitsu won't get his money." Nobunaga said. Hidekatsu noticed his father kept looking at Miya's bedroom door and said,"Ten dollars says she isn't in there." A smirk spread on Nobunaga's lips, and he said,"Really now, where would she be, it's January, it's nine degrees, she shouldn't be out running around."

"Kojuro's?" Hidekatsu asked with a shrug. "Hidekatsu, dear, if she was at Kojuro's, then it would mean Kojuro is still alive, and Akimitsu failed his mission." Nobunaga said, laughing as he walked away. Hidekatsu growled and said,"He better not have. I could care less for Kojuro, but Akimitsu is my best, he's never failed anything for me."

Hours passed when Nobunaga walked into Society Hill Hotel, watching on as Mitsuhide Akechi and his second in command, Toshimitsu Saito crossed their arms, looking at him. "You're late, Nobunaga-kou." Mitsuhide said, waving his white hair out of his face. Beside Nobunaga stood Ieyasu Tokugawa, watching on.

Mitsuhide looked at the older Ieyasu and said,"Here's the money. We hope the marriage will be a long lasting one." "It better be." Ieyasu said. Toshimitsu ran his fingers through his thick blond hair and said,"Alright, so let's get down to business. As far as we know, Akimitsu killed Kojuro Katakura last night, so his own deal with the Conshohocken firm is down the drain."

"Which gives us the chance to expand onto them now." Mitsuhide continued.

"My only concern was wondering why Kojuro had his eyes on that very same hotel." Toshimitsu said. Mitsuhide laughed and said,"A place out of the wandering eyes of the Oda, where he could freely fuck his girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Nobunaga yelled,"no one puts their hands on my little girl." Mitsuhide laughed and said,"Come on, Nobunaga-kou, get with the times, I'd be worried if he didn't sleep with her!" Angrily, Nobunaga readied his fist to drive into Mitsuhide's face, when Ieyasu quickly said,"But he's dead now, so we can all rest well."

"Good call." Toshimitsu said, raising his shot glass. Mitsuhide, Nobunaga and Ieyasu did the same. Moments later, Hideyoshi and Mitsunari walked in, side by side, looking around as decorators began decorating the room. "Ah, Hideyoshi, there you are." Nobunaga said, shaking his hand.

"Where are the rest of your retainers?" Hideyoshi asked, looking for either Ranmaru Mori or Katsuie Shibata. "I gave Ranmaru the day off, and Katsuie is over looking his area, they'll be back for the wedding." Nobunaga said. Mitsunari crossed his arms and said,"Looks like you're going all out for this one."

"Mitsunari, don't question Nobunaga." Hideyoshi said. Mitsunari gasped and bowed down,"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi-sama, Nobunaga-sama." "Pity.." Mitsuhide said to Toshimitsu, looking at Mitsunari,"a man who walks in the shadow of his own lord...he may never grow to know his own potential."

Nobunaga laughed and said,"Hideyoshi, you got yourself a good one here, don't let him go." Hideyoshi laughed and said,"He's too good for me, I can't let him go."

Suddenly, before Nobunaga could speak again, the door slammed open, causing everyone to turn and look at the angry Miya Tuonela who stood in the doorway.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble!" Toshimitsu said, cringing.

"Damn it, what is it now?" Nobunaga said, watching as his furious daughter stormed into the room. Everyone was silent when Miya yelled,"Father! How dare you interfere with my personal life!" Nobunaga laughed nervously and asked,"Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I'm not an idiot! You tried to have Kojuro Katakura killed last night!" she yelled, her face turning red in anger. "Miya, I did nothing of the likes." he said. "Don't you dare lie to me!" she yelled.

Nobunaga turned to his men, who wore frightened looks, and said,"If you'll excuse me, I have to handle this alone." He turned back to Miya, who in her rage, grabbed a large table and threw it against the wall, breaking not only the table, but put a hole in that wall.

"Miya! Stop this insolence!" he yelled.

"Holy shit, she's pissed!" Mitsuhide yelled. "She must have found out the plan to kill Kojuro." Toshimitsu said,"this means he isn't dead." "How do you know he isn't dead?" Hideyoshi asked, cringing as Miya's yelling pierced through his ears.

She was now screaming in her native Finnish, which proved that she was even angrier than before.

"She wouldn't let him die." Mitsuhide said.

"Calm down, princess!" Nobunaga yelled. "I will not!" Miya yelled,"I love Kojuro, and he has done nothing wrong, nothing to warrant you to murder him!" "He put his hands on you, that's evidence enough!" "Bullshit! Like that's a valid excuse! You knew how I grew up and how unloved I was, now I finally have love and you want to snatch it away in cold blood?"

She growled, and grabbed Nobunaga's collar, slamming him against a pillar, looking her murderous eyes into his,"If you dare try to kill Kojuro again, I swear I will make you regret it."

Everyone watched on, covering their mouths in order not to scream, eyes wide in fright.

"Heh. So you would choose him over me?" Nobunaga asked. "No. I still love my daddy. I will always love my daddy. But I love Kojuro also. Do not interfere with my personal life." she snapped. "You would choose him over me." he sighed.

She growled and dropped Nobunaga to the floor, walking away angrily, as she began to silently cry.

"I'm sorry, daddy." she said, leaving the room.

The doors slammed shut, and everyone yelled,"Daamnnn!", when they looked at Nobunaga. "Of course, she has to take after me. My own daughter inherits my bipolar disorder." he said.

"Kojuro is still alive." Mitsuhide said. "Apparently." Nobunaga said. His heart was still beating quickly from nearly being skinned alive by his tiny daughter, and he said,"We'll get him again, don't worry. But next time, we won't make it so obvious. Damn it, Akimitsu was the best."

"How did she know of the plot?" Toshimitsu asked.

"The only logical answer would be that she was over there when Akimitsu tried to murder him." Mitsuhide said. "She...what?" Nobunaga said,"so Hidekatsu was right, she wasn't in her room this morning, instead, over there! Damn it!" He clenched his fist and snapped,"that man...he put his hands on my daughter for the last time!"

"Think he'll show up at the wedding?" Hideyoshi asked. "If he's smart, no. But Miya's coming, Ieyasu is her friend, and she's part of the Oda. She won't go dateless." Toshimitsu said,"unless, you want me to take her?"

"You're close enough to a Finn anyway, what with that long blond hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones, but she'll turn you down flat." Mitsuhide said with a laugh,"besides, you're mine." Toshimitsu laughed and said,"Of course I am."

Hideyoshi noticed that Mitsunari was in his own world, daydreaming when Nobunaga snapped,"Hey, watch and listen, boy, one day, you'll be in charge of the Hashiba." Mitsunari blinked and said,"Hmm? Oh...sorry.", while blushing.

"So as I said, if Kojuro is smart, he won't show up. But Miya won't arrive dateless, her ego won't let her." Mitsuhide said. "Well, there's a few single men out there, right?" Toshimitsu asked. "I don't see why she can't be on my arm." Nobunaga said.

Ieyasu looked at Nobunaga and said,"By the way she acted, I don't think she would like that." Everyone looked at Ieyasu, who nearly hid in his shell when glared at by the Oda Family. "He's right. But don't worry, I'll get in her good graces. I just have to buy her a teddy bear or something, and she'll be just fine." Nobunaga said.

"Your daughter is unwavered by petty gifts, you know." Mitsuhide said. "Don't tell me how to raise my own daughter, until you become a father, keep your mouth shut." Nobunaga snapped, silencing Mitsuhide.

"Am I making the right decision?" Ieyasu asked,"really, I mean you're a powerful company, a powerful family, but for me to just dump my only son to the sharks?"

Nobunaga placed a hand on his shoulder and said,"Of course it's the right idea. You and your family will have the best of everything. My sister will be happy, and young Ieyasu will grow to love her."

Mitsunari listened on intensely when Ieyasu was brought up and laughed to himself. "Ichi already likes Ieyasu. Apparently she likes to follow him all over the city." Mitsuhide said. _  
_

"So as I said, it's perfect." Nobunaga said,"Ieyasu, you're in good hands." "Thank you." Ieyasu said. Nobunaga chuckled and said,"As long as you don't send that Tadakatsu against us.." Ieyasu laughed and said,"I can't get that robot to listen to me anyway, he only obeys my son."

"Nobunaga-kou.." Mitsuhide said. "Hmm?" Nobunaga asked. "If Miya does show up, let's hope she doesn't embarrass the Oda name by freaking out like that again. Do something, up her medication, or something like that, we can't let her give the Oda a bad name." Mitsuhide said.

"What did I just get finished telling you, Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga snapped. "Mitsuhide is right." Hideyoshi said,"we can't have the girl breaking windows and throwing tables, it'll take the attention away from the wedding, and it'll be front page news, the powerful Nobunaga Oda can't even control his own daughter, none the less an entire city."

"Alright, alright. I'll do something." Nobunaga said,"Kojuro can come. He'll keep her calm. But the second he does something I don't like, he's dead."

"I'll watch her. She really likes me." Mitsunari said. "Because every girl wants a gay best friend." Mitsuhide said with a laugh. "Like you're one to talk." Mitsunari snapped, looking at Mitsuhide's hand entwined with Toshimitsu's.

"I never denied I was...just stating a fact about you." Mitsuhide said.

"Leave him alone, Mitsuhide. Perhaps Mitsunari isn't comfortable talking about it." Nobunaga said, looking at the skinny silver haired man. Mitsunari looked away and bit his lip, keeping quiet. "He can be a little shy sometimes." Hideyoshi said. "We don't tolerate shyness in the Oda." Mitsuhide said.

"Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga yelled.

Mitsunari chuckled a little bit, watching as Nobunaga grabbed a handful of Mitsuhide's white hair, growling at him. "Anyway, we better go. The wedding is soon, let's let everyone finish decorating. I'll go check up on Ichi and Miya, see if everything is alright. Ieyasu, go see your son, and Mitsuhide, keep an eye out for Kojuro." Nobunaga said, walking out the door.

Everyone followed suit and quickly made their way home.

At home, Ieyasu paced back and forth in his bedroom, walking headfirst into Tadakatsu who seemed to wear a worried expression. "Don't worry about me, Tadakatsu, I'll figure out how to get out of this mess." Ieyasu sighed. He was still in his pajamas instead of the tuxedo his mother left him, and the wedding was in another hour.

"Ieyasu! Come on, we can't be late!" Lady Tsukiyama yelled from downstairs. "I can't do it." Ieyasu said, looking at the floor,"Kojuro said he would help me, but can I really trust him? He wasn't one hundred percent sure..."

A sigh escaped his lips when he trailed his hand down the tuxedo. It was really nice, too nice, he thought. A gift from the Oda, so it was absolutely perfect, and had to cost at least a couple thousand dollars, or more.

"Alright then. I have no other choice...here goes nothing." he said, putting the tuxedo on. He then grabbed a comb, combing his hair, and spiking it, as he always did with his hair, and walked out of the room. Tadakatsu followed and together, the two walked down the stairs.

Before Ieyasu could blink, Lady Tsukiyama took a picture of her handsome son, the flash surprising Ieyasu so much that he fell down the steps. She gasped and ran to her son worriedly, breathing a sigh of relief when he sat up, rubbing his knee.

"Mama, do you think you can NOT do that again?" he said. "Yeah, sorry about that, honey." she said, rubbing the back of her head. She helped Ieyasu up from the floor and said,"You look so handsome, Ichi would be so happy." "I hope so.." Ieyasu said, walking away.

He walked out the door and to the limo that awaited him, ready to take him to Society Hill Hotels, where the wedding was to take place.

One by one, the guests piled into the hotel, each family sitting by the other. The Oda, Date, Akechi and Toyotomi on one side, along with the Mori, Maeda, and Shibata families sat on the right. At the other side, the Tokugawa, Takeda, Sanada and Uesugi sat at the left, all watching on.

Mitsunari sat beside Miya, keeping his hand entwined with hers, when Masamune took the seat beside her. Nobunaga turned around and watched the three silently, when the doors opened, and Ieyasu, in his groomly glory, walked into the room.

It was quiet, too quiet, Ieyasu thought, shaking nervously as he walked down the aisle, everyone's eyes locked on him. Mitsunari watched him and said,"Ten bucks says he's going to have a seizure." "If I were him, I'd fake one." Masamune said.

Motochika, the Best Man, ran to Ieyasu and kept his arm around his shoulders, keeping him steady as everyone still watched. "It's so quiet...help me!" he whispered. "Well, what do you want me to do? Tell a joke?" Motochika said. Ieyasu flashed a nervous smile and stood before the priest, waiting for his "bride" to come in.

Ten minutes passed, and still, no sign of Ichi.

"She probably just passed out again." Miya said, sitting back in her chair. Mitsunari followed suit, leaning back, keeping his eye on Ieyasu. His violet eyes trailed down his body, sighing. He felt his heart beat quicker, and his body grow warm. "What a handsome man. A shame he's taken.."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Ichi walked in, wearing a gaudy black ruffled dress, and a black veil covering her face.

Everyone gasped at her choice of wear, when Ieyasu groaned, looking back to Motochika.

"Jesus Christ, this is a wedding, not a funeral, Ichi, come on!" Miya yelled, watching as Ichi dragged her feet to the altar.

She was nervous, her eyes wavering through her tears, gasping at everyone's eyes on her. Her body shook, and she froze, falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry...Ieyasu-sama...I am late..." she cried, laying her head on her lap.

Everyone watched as she began to cry, and Nobunaga turned to his daughter yelling,"Miya, do something!" "What the heck do you want me to do about it?!" she yelled.

Ichi's screams became louder, and she flopped on the floor, as everyone watched on.

"Lay off Kojuro and I'll save the wedding." Miya said, groaning as she rose from her seat. "Deal, deal, just go!" Nobunaga said. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Ichi, in her gorgeous, yet plain haltered purple dress, revealing a large scar running down her back. One that Nobunaga didn't know she had.

"Listen, Ichi. Since we all share the burden of being an Oda, we're all messed up. Though I'm as nuts as it gets, it seems you're on a whole'nother level. We all feel bad about Nagamasa, and I hate the fact that you're marrying Ieyasu, but if you do this, daddy will lay off MY boyfriend, or at least keep that little lie in my mind for god knows how long." she said.

Still, Ichi wailed, when the violet haired woman wrapped her arms around Ichi's underarms, pulling her off the floor, and dragging her down the aisle, groaning about the pain in her back.

"Nobunaga-san, you ever notice that slash on her back?" Mitsuhide asked, whispering to the head of the Oda about the strange scar. "Hmm? No, I never did..." Nobunaga replied, his eyes trailing down it.

"I hear Kojuro Katakura is into kinky sex, you think he might have done it?" Mitsuhide asked, causing Nobunaga's fist to clench angrily, while Mitsuhide giggled.

"Ichi, seriously, you can't be dragging your heels, I have a back like a sixty year old!" Miya groaned. "Do you need my help?" Ieyasu asked. "Help? No, no, I can handle it." she replied. "Honey, you're completely hunchbacked...and never mind." he said, looking at the glare in his friend's eyes.

"Take your bride and have fun." she snapped, throwing Ichi at the priest, walking back to her seat before Nobunaga grabbed her arm and said,"What is that scar on your back, lady?" "Scar? Oh that. Don't worry, Mitsunari and I were out sledding last year when I went against a fallen branch." she replied quickly, running to her seat.

The priest then looked at Ichi and Ieyasu, ready to say his lines, when Ichi started crying again. Ever patient, but slowly losing it, Ieyasu yelled,"For christ's sakes, I do! Just get this fucking wedding over with!"

Everyone gasped at Ieyasu's anger and annoyance, his patience was well-known throughout the city, but then again, the annoying Ichi would be enough to knock anyone off key. Ichi said nothing, but jokingly, Motochika snuck behind Ichi and pushed her into Ieyasu, forcing their lips together.

"Alright, now you're married. Congratulations." Motochika said with a laugh.

"I will kill you." Ieyasu snarled at the laughing pirate.

The priest then looked at the newlyweds and said,"Well then...I guess I now pronounce you two husband and wife." Ichi smiled and wrapped her arms around Ieyasu, who looked down at her, screaming for help, when they fell from the altar, and to the floor.

"HELP!" Ieyasu yelled.

"She's your problem now!" Motochika yelled, running away. "MOTOCHIKA!" Ieyasu yelled. As Motochika was running up the aisle, he found himself face first with the floor, Motonari Mouri had just stuck his foot out, tripping him.

"You son of a bitch, Mouri!" Motochika yelled, ready to punch him out.

"You don't have the guts." Motonari replied, looking into his eyes. The two glared at each other, when Ieyasu yelled for help again.

"Hey, isn't this when you two run down the aisle and we all throw rice at you?" Masamune asked. Ieyasu looked down at Ichi clenched to his feet and said,"Yes, I think so."

Masamune then smirked, and slammed a handful of rice in his face, flinching backwards.

He then grabbed Ichi and ran down the aisle, as everyone threw rice at them.

"And now...the real party begins." Miya said with a smirk.

An hour passed. Everyone gathered in the reception hall.

A large wedding cake lay at one side of the room, and the families of the bride and groom sat at a table at the other side.

The elder Ieyasu and his wife sat beside their son and his new bride, while Nobunaga sat beside Ichi. Miya sat beside Nobunaga, Mitsunari sat beside her, as her date, and Hidekatsu and Akimitsu sat beside them.

"Full table, huh?" Mitsunari said, curling to himself, keeping his eyes on Ieyasu. "Getting a bit scared?" Hidekatsu asked him. "Hidekatsu, lay off my date. Mitsunari just has a problem with claustrophobia, right?" Miya asked. Mitsunari nodded in agreement.

"So what if I did this?" Hidekatsu asked, getting in Mitsunari's face, cornering him, when Mitsunari gasped and hid his face. The violet haired woman growled, and she rose from her seat, grabbing Hidekatsu and ripped him away from Mitsunari, throwing him out to the dance floor.

Ieyasu watched out of the corner of his eye, with a smirk.

"Well, that was quite impressive for a little woman." he said, raising his glass to her. She nodded and rose her glass as well. "Despite the fact that none of us are twenty one yet, and we still have alcohol, daddy's the best." she said with a laugh. She turned to Mitsunari and asked,"Are you ok?"

"Just fine." Mitsunari said, scooting a bit closer to her.

"This party is boring. Ieyasu, go out on the dance floor and hump your wife." Miya yelled from across the table. "What? You're crazy!" he yelled. "The lady is right, Ieyasu, go out and have fun with your new wife." the elder Ieyasu said.

"Come dance with me." Miya said, pulling Mitsunari with her. Nobunaga kept his eyes on them when Mitsunari wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close, dancing slowly. "So Kojuro didn't come?" he asked. "Of course not. Kojuro isn't stupid, he wasn't going to come to a place where he knew everyone hated him." she replied.

The two then noticed Ichi pulling Ieyasu to dance with her. Miya noticed Mitsunari watching Ieyasu with a jealous look on his face and hatched an idea, pulling Mitsunari closer to the two of them.

Beside them, Motonari pouted, crossing his arms when Motochika was seen dancing with his childhood friend, Magoichi. Yukimura Sanada was trying to get Masamune Date to dance with him, and Kasuga was dancing with Kenshin Uesugi.

The scene was nice and serene, Nobunaga sighed and watched on as Ichi and Ieyasu danced together, smiling to the elder Ieyasu saying,"Don't they look just perfect together?" "Yes." Ieyasu agreed, keeping his eyes on them.

As the younger Ieyasu danced with Ichi, he looked up, and locked his brownish-orange eyes with the violet eyes of Mitsunari Ishida, who turned his head shyly. There was something mysterious and sexy about him, something dark and dangerous that Ieyasu suddenly felt drawn to.

Though Ichi held him, and Miya held Mitsunari, he kept his gaze on Mitsunari, trying to inch closer and closer to him. The violet haired girl noticed this, and brought the two closer, literally throwing Mitsunari into Ieyasu and Ichi.

"Oops." she said, running away.

Everyone gasped when the three hit the floor, Ichi groaning and wailing, apologizing to Ieyasu, when Mitsunari blushed shyly and helped Ieyasu up. Ichi, meanwhile sat on the floor, arms around his legs, crying.

"Sorry about that." Mitsunari said shyly,"i didn't realize the woman had such strength." Ieyasu smiled, and Mitsunari felt his heart grow warm at the genuine, sunny smile. "Don't worry about it. As long as it gets this dead weight off me." he said.

Ieyasu and Mitsunari looked at each other silently, letting their eyes do all the speaking, when Mitsunari nodded and walked out to the deck. "Wait.." Ieyasu said, holding his hand out,"I don't even know your name.."

He looked down at Ichi who wailed and cried beside him and groaned, rolling his eyes as he quickly ripped his leg free. Turning to his side, he noticed his violet haired friend dancing with Motonari, winking at him when he walked out to the deck, looking for Mitsunari.

There was no sign of the silver-haired man, instead, the city view at twilight, the hour between daylight and nightfall. A sigh escaped his lips, and he went into his pocket, taking out a cigarette.

A million times, Ieyasu tried to quit smoking, but this newly added stress of a quick marriage to a woman he couldn't stand drove him crazy, and made his stress even worse.

He lit up the cigarette, ready to bring it to his lips when a male's voice behind him said,"You know those are bad for you.." Ieyasu jumped when the shadowy figure of Mitsunari Ishida walked up to him, looking at him.

The brunette kept his back turned and smoked anyway, watching as the smoke danced into the wind. "You'd be stressed out too if you had to marry Ichi Oda." he finally said.

"Didn't your fat bastard father teach you any manners, you're supposed to look at someone when you speak to them." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu turned around and tossed his cigarette away, focusing his gaze on the silver haired boy.

"Is this what you want.." Ieyasu asked, in a lustful tone. Accidental of course, but still sending shivers down Mitsunari's spine.

"It's a bit more courteous." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu noticed the boy's violet eyes stood out even more in the incoming twilight, Mitsunari noticed Ieyasu's orange eyes stood out more as well and said,"I like the twilight."

He slammed his hand over his mouth and Ieyasu laughed,"As do I..it's beautiful."

Mitsunari felt a blush across his face at the way he said beautiful. For a second, he thought he was talking about him, but Ieyasu's light brown eyes looked at the sky, when night fell.

"We should go, I'm sure our families are looking for us." Mitsunari said. "Let them look, I don't care." Ieyasu said, walking to the doors to the deck, closing them. "Stay outside with me." he added.

"You are a married man, I cannot." Mitsunari said. A frown escaped Ieyasu's lips and he said,"A forced, unhappily wed man." "Doesn't change the fact that you are. I still have my morals." Mitsunari said.

Quickly, Ieyasu took out a a piece of paper and scribbled his cell phone number, handing it to Mitsunari.

"I see you are in a rush to leave. Call me." he said, handing Mitsunari the paper.

"As I just said, you are married. I will not subject myself to a scandalous affair with the brother in law of the most powerful man in the city." Mitsunari said, ripping the paper in half.

"So cold.." Ieyasu said, watching Mitsunari walk away.

"It's February, what do you expect, Ieyasu Tokugawa? Enjoy your marriage." Mitsunari said, walking back inside. Ieyasu sighed and said,"Enjoy..yeah right...why must you be so gorgeous...and yet, so dark...I can't keep away..."

"Violet-eyed stranger, I must have you.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Friends Forever**

"Bitch! That was completely uncalled for!" Hidekatsu Oda yelled at his sister when they walked back into their home. Their father, Nobunaga was too focused on spending time with his subordinates, unaware of the fight.

"I told you Mitsunari Ishida has a problem with claustrophobia, what YOU did was uncalled for!" she yelled angrily. "Because I'm supposed to care about that idiot. Fuck him, he's just a lapdog for that stupid Hideyoshi, he'll be dead before you all know it. He's easily dispensable. So easy, even I can do it." Hidekatsu said.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she yelled, slapping his face so hard, his flesh turned a deep crimson, and he tumbled down the stairs. Hidekatsu growled and grabbed his sister's arm, forcing the tiny girl down the stairs with him. She screamed once her already fragile back hit against the closet door, catching Nobunaga's attention.

"Don't you ever strike me again, you dirty cunt." he growled, grabbing her small neck, clenching it, and throwing her against the closet. He began choking her, easily lifting the light woman from the floor, slamming her body against the closet."Stupid, stupid, bitch! You should have died in Finland, just as you were intended to!" he yelled.

With her body lifted in the air, she tried to kick her short legs at her abusive brother, but couldn't reach him. Nobunaga was in the basement with Mitsuhide and Toshimitsu, but even they heard the chaos as well. "What is going on up there, I keep hearing banging." Mitsuhide said. "It's probably nothing. Miya's probably wrestling with Ranmaru again." Nobunaga said with a laugh.

In her pocket, Miya's phone rang, her specific ring-tone she set aside for Kojuro, WASP's Animal, an inside joke amongst friends, began to play, and Hidekatsu laughed, reaching into her pocket to answer it. "Well..hello, Kojuro-sama..." he said.

"Who the hell is this?" Kojuro asked, with a hint of anger in his usually calm voice. "Her brother." Hidekatsu said with a laugh, listening as Miya squirmed and tried to scream for help. "Calling for your woman, well, wouldn't you just love to listen in on the last few moments of your precious girlfriend's life.." he added.

"What? What are you doing to her?" Kojuro yelled,"I'm coming over there right now!"

"Uh uh...you come here, we might just have to kill you." Hidekatsu said,"father doesn't like you. I don't either. You step one foot in this house, your head is ours."

Footsteps came running up the steps from the basement, and into the living room, when Hidekatsu suddenly hung up the phone, while Kojuro was screaming on the other line. Nobunaga ran up to them and yelled,"Hidekatsu, get your hands off your sister, right now!"

He wrapped his arms around Hidekatsu's waist, ripping him from the tiny woman, slamming Hidekatsu to the floor. Mitsuhide and Toshimitsu walked to Miya, who was just about to pass out due to lack of air, and comforted her. "What is the meaning of this, Hidekatsu?" Nobunaga growled. "She attacked me at the wedding!" Hidekatsu whined.

"He-he threatened to kill Mitsunari." Miya said, coughing,"brother or not, Mitsunari is my friend, and I will not allow you to ever hurt him."

Nobunaga sighed and said,"What did I say about leaving him alone? He's probably going to be your subordinate someday, you should know to keep him alive." "What do I need to care for him?" Hidekatsu asked. Nobunaga replied,"He is a part of the Hashiba which is part of the Oda. He's Family, and we need to respect that."

"Fuck Mitsunari Ishida. He's just a dog lapping at Hideyoshi every second of the day, he's easily replaceable." Hidekatsu said. Nobunaga met his face with a backhand and said,"Shut your mouth, boy. You will respect the Hashiba..."

"Go on, save your pretty princess, I'm leaving." Hidekatsu said, walking up the steps, before Nobunaga grabbed his arm,"Apologize to your sister." "No." Hidekatsu said,"why should I apologize to that whore?" "Hidekatsu Oda!" Nobunaga yelled.

Hidekatsu sighed and said,"I'm sorry, Miya." Miya just simply stared at him, saying nothing. "There, I apologized, and all you can do is be ungrateful. Stupid bitch!" he yelled, running past Nobunaga, sucker punching his bewildered sister in her right eye.

She screamed, the blow knocking out the sight in her right eye, when her head thrashed back and hit against the window. The blow was enough to knock her out, and she fell into Mitsuhide's arms. "Hidekatsu!" Nobunaga yelled, but it was too late, the son had already ran up his bedroom, and locked the door.

Blood poured from her wound, and Mitsuhide cradled her into his arms,"Nobunaga, I'll take her to the hospital.." "We will." Toshimitsu said, looking at his boss and lover. "Ok, go." Nobunaga said, holding his hand on his head, sighing. When the two left the house, Nobunaga noticed her phone was ringing. Kojuro's name was on the other line, and strangely, he answered.

"Kojuro.." he said. "Nobunaga? Oh..well...this is awkward...I was just calling to check up on the lady.." Kojuro said. "Just a scuffle, nothing serious. I hope." Nobunaga replied,"she is safe in the hands of Mitsuhide Akechi, she will be fine."

"She better be.." Kojuro said, quickly hanging up.

Nobunaga shook his head and said,"No matter how much money I have, I still cannot create a happy home.."

A week had passed. Since then, Nobunaga bought Ieyasu and Ichi a fancy apartment at the Shipyard, 24th and Bainbridge, at an up and coming neighborhood that Nobunaga and his Family was fixing up.

The apartment was small, but efficient for a young newlywed couple. Until Ichi looked into his eyes and said,"I want children."

Ieyasu spit out his hot tea and yelled,"WHAT?" "You heard me." Ichi said, grabbing her husband's arm. Ieyasu tried to fight back, but the grip of her nails digging into his skin was enough to frighten him. She glared her dark eyes into him and said,"I want children..."

"No, no no. I know you're older and all, but I am still a child. I'm eighteen! I'm a baby myself, I will NOT give you children." he said. Ichi fell to her knees and started to cry again,"I'm sorry, Ieyasu...I just wanted to be happy..."

"Can't we just enjoy being married for at least a year before we start having children?" he asked. Stalling time, of course. With Ieyasu's sexual preference, he didn't even bother wanting a woman, not when his "Violet Eyed Stranger" weighed heavily on his mind.

"Ichi...you mind if I go out for a smoke?" he asked, grabbing his cigarettes from the table beside him. "No, go on. I'll make some dinner." she said, walking into the kitchen.

Ieyasu sighed and walked out to the front of his new apartment building, ready to smoke, when his phone rang. He answered it, and was relieved at the European accent on the other line.

"I'm at Kojuro's, come visit. He made dinner, and accidentally made too much, we can't eat it all. That dunce."

A laugh escaped Ieyasu's lips, when he puffed his cigarette and said,"Alright, I'll be there soon.", hanging up. He didn't even stop to kiss his wife goodbye, when he walked outside to the small parking lot, and started his yellow mustang. He turned on the radio and began driving towards Old City, where his friends awaited.

Luckily, Ichi didn't even notice, and kept her mind preoccupied with making a nice dinner for her husband.

"Great, surrounded by a bunch of drunken idiots.." Motonari Mouri sighed, sitting at the end of a circular couch at Triumph Karaoke Bar at 2nd and Chestnut Streets. Motochika Chosokabe laughed and sat beside him, hugging him, when Motonari hid in his big puffy green jacket, afraid of the closeness.

"Get away from me." he snarled. "So angry.." Motochika said, tickling under his friend's chin, watching as Motonari slightly blushed. "You shouldn't have come then. If we annoy you that much." Magoichi said, crossing her arms. Beside her, Keiji Maeda was up on the stage singing her a corny love song, which made the stern woman laugh.

Masamune Date looked at his phone when Yukimura Sanada said,"What's up, Masamune? You look so lost.." "Kojuro and Miya said they were coming. I'm worried, she's been reclusive for about a week, Mitsuhide said Kojuro hit her, and that he nearly knocked out her right eye." Masamune said,"it doesn't make sense, he would never attack her."

"That's a lie." Motonari said,"were you really that dumb to believe it? I talked to her after it happened, her brother hit her, not Kojuro. Why would her own boyfriend hit her? Stupid fool."

Beside Yukimura, Sasuke Sarutobi sat between him and Kasuga Kinsei, wrapping his arm around both. "Get off me." Kasuga growled, blushing at the closeness of her and Sasuke. Beside her, the feminine figure of Kenshin Uesugi, followed by Kanetsugu Naoe, watched and sang along with a very drunk Keiji.

"Still..she should come out." Motonari said, leaning on Motochika's shoulder. The pirate smirked and wrapped his arm around his friend, squeezing him tight. Despite Motonari's extreme claustrophobia, worse than Mitsunari's, he felt comfortable in his hold.

Masamune looked at his trusted friend, Tsunamoto Oniniwa, a young twenty year old red-head, who served the Date, and also lent his services to the Oda. Tsunamoto looked at Masamune with a smile, forcing the dragon to blush and said,"I refuse. I will not go up and sing."

"Come on, don't puss out!" Magoichi said. "Then you go up there." Masamune said. "I already did." Magoichi said, crossing her arms. Motonari sighed, the night just couldn't end any sooner..

Back at Kojuro's apartment, Miya finished a phone conversation with Mitsunari, when Ieyasu walked in. "Hi." he said, looking on as the two lovers ate from a plate of nachos and cheese. "Kojuro decided on Mexican tonight. But he made too much, have some." she said, handing Ieyasu a plate.

"Thanks." he said, grabbing a handful,"though don't these usually come with salsa and jalapenos?" "No, we don't blend well with peppers. If you know what I mean." Miya said with a giggle. Ieyasu smirked and said,"I get it. Fair enough. So what's up, are you guys going out?"

"We were planning on the usual hangout, Eulogy." Kojuro said,"they've got great beer there." "Belgian, right?" Ieyasu asked. They nodded. "And I invited someone, your little friend." she said with a smile.

"My friend? Who, Motochika?" Ieyasu asked. "No, the other one, ah, there you go, you're blushing!" she yelled, looking as crimson formed on Ieyasu's cheeks. "Well..he is very cute." Ieyasu said. "I love him. He's like my twin brother. Ieyasu, I swear to god, if you hurt him, I will kill you." she said, looking her left eye into him.

"The pink eye patch suits you." Ieyasu said with a laugh. "Don't remind me. The guys have been calling me, but I've been ignoring it, I can't face them like this.." she said,"knowing how weak Hidekatsu made me feel."

Kojuro and Ieyasu hugged her and she said,"Shit, shit! Not so tight!", when her breasts spilled out of her top. "Oh my.." Ieyasu said. Kojuro giggled and said,"Well, hello there." "Bastards!" she yelled, slapping both men.

"Anyway, we should go. If the bar sucks, we'll go elsewhere." Kojuro said, grabbing his lady's jacket. He put hers on, then put his own on, when Ieyasu followed the couple out of the room. As usual, Kojuro stuck to his girlfriend's right side, helping her walk out to the front door.

"She always walks in the front?" Ieyasu asked. "Miya is small, so she can't see over my head. Also, she needs me to be her right eye." Kojuro said. "Where did you park?" Kojuro asked. "Over in that parking garage up the street. Why, are we driving?" Ieyasu replied.

"No, just wondering. A car like that is easily recognizable, so it would be best to park hidden." Kojuro said. "Spoken like a true paranoid hard ass." Miya said with a giggle. "Yeah, well, if the most powerful Family in the city wanted you dead, you'd be worried, too." Kojuro said.

Miya frowned and said,"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

The three made their way to 2nd and Market after a few minutes of walking, watching on as dozens of cars sped past them. Some cars honked their horns at the small lady, but she ignored it, missing the eyesight in her right eye.

Finally, they made it to Eulogy.

Motonari looked out the window in Triumph, when he spotted the three. "Hey, Kojuro and Miya are out. And they're with someone else.." he said. "Hmm?" Magoichi asked. Quickly, everyone ran to the window, gawking at the three, when Kanetsugu stood up on stage, wondering why no one was watching him.

The brunette then decided to whip out his green cellphone-a Christmas present from Motochika-and dialed the woman's number, hoping for a response.

At Eulogy, Miya felt her phone ringing, but ignored it as soon as she looked at the name on the phone. Motonari was looking at her, and said,"She ignored me! She looked at my name on the phone and put it back in her pocket!"

"The walls are tinted, how can you tell?" Motochika asked. "Don't you dare question my genius!" Motonari said,"I can see all!" Everyone looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Imbeciles." he muttered.

Once again, Motonari decided to call her. This time, she answered.

"What?" Miya breathed,"I know you're watching us. Kojuro told me." "Then why ignore me?" Motonari whined. "I can't face the group. Not after what happened.." she replied.

Motonari looked down at his feet and said,"No one will judge you."

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked,"are Miya-sama and Kojuro-danna coming out?" "Yukimura...they're already out, what do you think we're all staring at?" Sasuke asked. "Ohh..then with the power of my burning desire we will welcome them with open arms!" Yukimura yelled.

"Sure." Sasuke said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kasuga who slapped him.

"But...I'm wearing an eye patch..and this is a date night for me and Kojuro." Miya said. "Bullshit, there's someone else with you." Motonari said. "Shit. Alright, fine, we're coming. I didn't even get to order a beer yet." she said, hanging up.

Miya looked at Ieyasu and Kojuro and said,"Party's moving, everyone's across the street at Triumph." "You gonna be ok?" Kojuro asked. She leaned into his shoulder,"Of course, I have my right eye."

"And this right eye loves you." he said, kissing her.

Ieyasu watched the exchange and blushed, thinking about his new crush, wondering if he would be able to hold him like that. Little did he know that Mitsunari had just got off the train a few blocks away, and was heading in the same direction.

The three walked into the bar, Kanetsugu was just finishing his song, when everyone stopped and stared at them. "So it was Ieyasu Tokugawa with them. How love-she's wearing a patch?" Motochika yelled. Miya quickly hid her face in her hair, but Masamune yelled,"Now we can be twins!"

"Wait, no, TRIPLETS!" Motochika yelled, grabbing Miya and swinging her over his shoulder. She screamed when Kojuro sat beside Masamune, shaking his hand in a greeting. Ieyasu sat beside Motochika and Miya, grabbing himself a glass of beer.

"So you got a pitcher, how nice." Miya said. She noticed everyone was staring at the pink patch, and became embarrassed. Kojuro, however, reached from across the table, taking her hand and saying how beautiful she was.

A few minutes had passed, everyone was comfortable, chatting and drinking away. Lots of laughter went on, Keiji went up to the stage again, singing a cheesy love song for Magoichi, who surprisingly wore a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So Man-Face, what's up? I see you're blushing." Miya said with a smirk. "Shush, pirate." Magoichi said sternly. The two then laughed and she added,"Well, Keiji sure is desperate." "But it's cute, right?" Miya asked.

Magoichi rolled her eyes and said,"Everyone wants the relationship you and Kojuro have. Even I do.." "Well, Keiji loves you." Miya said. "But he's.." Magoichi said. "..perfect for you. Just give it a shot. Honestly, I didn't like Kojuro when I first met him, but look how that turned out." Miya said with a smile.

Just as the song ended, the door opened, and a brooding, dark mood fell into the bar. Mitsunari locked his violet eyes on Kojuro and stomped up to him, punching him in his face. Kojuro's beer flew out of his hands and spilled onto Masamune, who yelled,"What the fuck?"

"Kojuro, you bastard! You attacked my woman!" Mitsunari yelled. Everyone flew into disarray, and Miya ran up to Mitsunari, hugging him. "Honey, stop. Kojuro didn't hit me.." she said. Mitsunari tilted her face up with his finger and looked at her eye patch.

"Damn it, you have her wearing a fucking eye patch!" he yelled.

"He didn't do anything." Masamune said,"now get out of here before I kick your ass."

In the background, Ieyasu watched on, his heart stopping at the sight of his crush.

"Listen, I know what I hear, and I know when my twin sister is hurt!" Mitsunari yelled. "Stop! Listen, Nari. Mitsuhide Akechi spread a rumor that Kojuro attacked me. You know how manipulative he is. Plus, he had Hidekatsu and Akimitsu spreading it as well. Kojuro would never hit me." Miya said.

"Then who did it?" Mitsunari said angrily. "Hidekatsu." she replied. "Jesus.." he said, hugging her tightly,"your own brother." "Fuck him. You're my brother.." Miya said, hugging him.

"Shit, Kojuro..I'm so sorry." Mitsunari said, walking to him. "It's ok...I understand she means alot to you, and anything anyone says can easily sway you.." Kojuro said, still feeling uneasy.

"Well..I got off to the wrong start with everyone..." Mitsunari said. Still, Ieyasu stared at him, with a dreamy look on his face. Mitsunari noticed him, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Heh. It's the married man." he said with a laugh, taking a seat beside his twin sister. His violet eyes examined the gold wedding band on his finger and said,"It's pretty, huh?"

"Feels like a unnecessary weight on my finger." Ieyasu replied. "Your wife know you're out?" Mitsunari asked. "No, I lied and told her I was going out for a cigarette and left." Ieyasu replied. A smirk spread on Mitsunari's lips, and Ieyasu nearly melted.

"So naughty.." he said, sending a flame down Ieyasu's groin.

"I don't even have your name." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari looked at him and said,"Don't worry about that. You'll find out soon enough." He got up to leave, as did Ieyasu, when the two turned the corner of the bathroom.

"Ieyasu Tokugawa...what are you doing?" Mitsunari asked. He was pinned to the wall, Ieyasu's body lay on top of his, leaving no space to breathe. "I'm claustrophobic." he added. "Yeah, and I'm married." Ieyasu said, bringing his lips closer to the awestruck boy.

"Your name.." he added.

This was a battle of wits. Despite Mitsunari's extreme claustrophobia, he would not give into his desires. He would not freak out, he would keep his cool.

"Fuck off, Tokugawa, get away from me.", he snapped, throwing Ieyasu to the floor. He began to straighten himself up, and turned to walk, when Ieyasu called out to him.

"Wait.." he said, before the silver haired man left.

"Ishida." Mitsunari said, turning back to him,"Mitsunari Ishida."

"Mitsunari...Ishida.." Ieyasu repeated, saying the name again and again, to keep it imprinted on his lips.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, with Ieyasu following right behind him.

The two sat together, and no one dared ask them about the bathroom incident. Both men wanted to keep it quiet.

"So, Mitsunari Ishida, do you want something to drink?" he asked, grabbing the pitcher full of Heineken beer. "No, I despise beer." Mitsunari said. "Hmm.." Ieyasu said, thinking,"then what do you want me to buy you?"

"Do not think you can bribe me with drinks.." Mitsunari said,"but if you insist...I suppose some vodka shots couldn't hurt."

Together, the two rose from the large chair and walked to the bar while everyone kept their eyes on them. "They're getting along just great, huh?" Magoichi said with a laugh. "Indeed. I'm happy." Miya said, leaning on Kojuro's shoulder. Masamune leaned his head on Kojuro's other shoulder, leaving the older man flustered by both.

Keiji took a seat beside Magoichi and placed a drink in front of her. He then raised his eyebrow and yawned, stretching his arm so that he could place it on her shoulder. Of course Magoichi was ready.

Ieyasu and Mitsunari cringed at the sound of broken glass by the table, and Ieyasu said,"I'm keeping out of that one." "Noted." Mitsunari said, when they received their shots. Mitsunari was ready to take out money when Ieyasu said,"Put your money away, it's on me."

"Heh. Shouldn't you be spending your money on your wife?" Mitsunari asked. "I'm an Oda now, I'm filthy rich." Ieyasu said,"though I do understand that money doesn't buy you happiness." Both men took their shots and he said,"I may be married, but that doesn't mean I'm happy."

"Then what would make you happy?" Mitsunari asked. Ieyasu ordered two more shots and replied,"Just to be a kid again...honestly, I'm only eighteen years old. This marriage was just so sudden...I mean at least give me a chance to get to know her..."

The two drank their shots again, and Mitsunari said,"Well, if it helps you any, I would have killed my wife already if I were you." "Ha. I'm not that mean, I couldn't kill unless it's truly necessary." Ieyasu replied. "You say it like it's that easy..." Mitsunari said.

"It is easy, Mitsunari..."

The silver haired boy looked at Ieyasu with a skeptical look and said,"Well, this changes my entire outlook on life."

"I could do without your sarcasm." Ieyasu said, taking another shot. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "You really are nothing like your father."

"The only thing we have in common is our name. I could never be like him." he said.

"Good. You're better off as you are." Mitsunari said, quickly blushing once his words caught up to him.

"If it comes to it, would you kill me to survive?" Ieyasu asked.

A laugh, and Mitsunari responded,"I'm not that desperate."

"I'll take that as a no." Ieyasu said, drinking his shot. Two shots soon became five, and soon became eight when the two stumbled back to the table. Mitsunari, having drank over his body weight, collapsed to the floor, taking Ieyasu down with him.

"Taking all bets on who pukes first. Ten dollars down on Mitsunari." Miya said with a giggle. "You're on." Yukimura said, placing ten dollars down on the table. "I'm throwing down twenty on Ieyasu." Motochika said.

"Then we're at $30. This'll be fun." she said with a giggle. "You shouldn't be playing with your friends' drinking capabilities like that. Mitsunari is very skinny, he shouldn't drink over his limit." Kojuro said. "I think he's over his limit, honey." she said.

"Ugh.." Mitsunari said, when Ieyasu helped him up,"sorry about that. I guess I did drink too muc-"

"Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked, when Mitsunari wobbled and ran to the bathroom. "He's gonna puke!" Yukimura yelled. "Shit, someone go help him!" Ieyasu yelled. "Thirty dollars, please." Miya said with a giggle. "Like you needed it, you brat. That was my lunch money for tomorrow." Yukimura said.

Ieyasu walked into the stall where Mitsunari was at, and found the silver haired man bending over the toilet, puking his guts out. "Eww..." Ieyasu said to himself, holding Mitsunari's hair back. "Do you find this amusing, Ieyasu?" Mitsunari asked.

"Well, I though you could handle your alcohol better than this." Ieyasu replied.

"As you can tell..I'm very thin...therefore-" Mitsunari couldn't finish, as he went back to puking. "Disgusting.." he added.

Suddenly, Ieyasu's phone rang.

He ignored it, but then it rang again. Whoever was calling him seemed to really want to get a hold of him, after multiple calls, Ieyasu finally pulled out his phone. His eyes grew wide and he said,"Shit! It's Ichi!"

Mitsunari laughed though his coughing and yelled,"BUSTED!"

"Kill me.." Ieyasu said. "Why should I do it? Your wife is gonna beat you with the frying pan when you get home!" Mitsunari said. "Anyway, I think I'm done. Goddamn, I'm going to have the worst hangover ever." he added, wiping his mouth with toilet paper.

When the two exited the stall, Motochika walked in with a cup of water and said,"Here ya go, buddy. You may have lost me twenty dollars, but I think I just gained a new friend."

"Twenty-wha, who the hell just bet on me?" Mitsunari asked. "Who else?" Motochika said. "That sleazy cunt..." Mitsunari said, drinking the water,"doesn't surprise me..."

"We have a bigger problem on our hands now." he added. "Hmm?" Motochika asked. "Ichi called him." Mitsunari replied. He drank more of his water, gargling and spitting it up, swallowing more when they noticed Ieyasu pacing back and forth in the room talking to Ichi on his phone.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. I just had to go to the store and get some things for dinner. I'll be home soon. No, don't worry, Ichi, don't worry, I'll be home soon." he said, hanging up.

"You are such a dick." Mitsunari said.

The three then walked out of the bathroom, rejoining the table, when Miya hugged Mitsunari, squeezing him tightly. "Don't you touch me, wench. You bet on me!" he snapped. "Don't be such a wiener. It was fun." she said, snuggling him.

"You love me, Mitsunari." she added, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I do love you. Very much." he replied, leaning his head on hers. "Watch out, Kojuro, he might just steal your girl." Sasuke said with a laugh. Kojuro laughed and said,"Then I can always have Masamune, right?"

"Eww, hell no. You're like my older brother." Masamune said with a laugh.

Ieyasu took out his camera and said,"You guys mind if we do photos? I'm planning on minoring in photography at UPenn next fall." "Do I look like I'm camera ready? I just puked not too long ago." Mitsunari replied. "And I care?" Ieyasu said.

"Fine." Mitsunari mumbled. Miya sat on his lap, snuggling close to her "twin", when Ieyasu snapped a photo of them. "You two really look adorable together." he said. "I think she's the only woman I'd ever consider going straight for." Mitsunari said with a laugh, catching Kojuro's attention.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said.

"He knows better not to touch my girlfriend." Kojuro snapped.

"Psh, what if I did this?" Mitsunari asked, grabbing Miya's breasts. Of course, camera ready, Ieyasu snapped the photo, causing everyone to laugh. "Bastard!" Kojuro yelled.

"Goddamn, what a gorgeous handful.." Mitsunari said with a laugh. Angered, Kojuro was just about to dive across the table to beat up Mitsunari when Masamune stopped him. "Leave it alone, Mitsunari is drunk." Masamune said.

"How funny. Usually it's Kojuro who's calm, and Masamune who's hot tempered." Maogichi said. "Yeah, but then again, I don't have Mitsunari Ishida feeling up my girlfriend." Masamune said.

"So yeah, can I get all the couples here together for pics?" Ieyasu asked, trying to change the subject.

Kojuro finally calmed down, Miya left from Mitsunari's side and sat on Kojuro's lap, kissing him. Mitsunari took the opportunity to sit beside Ieyasu, and cuddled closer to him.

With Miya in his arms, Kojuro held her tight, and Ieyasu took their picture, giving them the thumbs up. Motochika grabbed Motonari and pulled him close, but when Motonari tried to protest, Motochika planted a kiss on his lips. Quickly, Ieyasu took their picture, too.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Motonari yelled, slapping Motochika. "Damn!" Ieyasu yelled, cringing. "Ouch.." Motochika said, holding his stinging, and now red, cheek.

"How dare you try to defile me like that, you worthless boar?" Motonari snapped, crossing his arms. "Did you just call me a whore?" Motochika said. Motonari slapped his hand on his head and said,"BOAR. B O A R. A wild pig. Though someone of your intellect couldn't tell the difference."

"So pretentious." Motochika whined.

"I despise you, Motochika Chosokabe. Now, Ieyasu, tell me you'll erase that degrading picture. Or must I force you to do it?" Motonari said.

"Whatever you do to me can't be any worse than what my wife has in store for me...she called me like an hour ago demanding I come home...and yet, I'm still here." Ieyasu said. Miya giggled and said,"Ichi won't do anything. She's too wuss. I told her to hit Nobunaga once, and she chickened out and started to cry."

"Your own father?" Ieyasu asked,"god, you are evil." "I thought it would be funny. Of course daddy found out it was one of my evil pranks, and tried to yell at me, but I gave him the cute innocent little daughter look. Works all the time." she said with a laugh.

"God forbid me and her have any daughters.." Kojuro mumbled to Masamune. "Well...are you two planning on having children eventually?" Masamune asked. "Of course. My plan is to someday marry her and start a family, isn't that how every relationship should be?" Kojuro said.

"Such irony..you and Miya actually want to get married, I'm married and I don't want to be." Ieyasu said. "You heard me?" Kojuro asked. Ieyasu nodded. "I could give you my ring and make pretend you and her are married." he replied.

"Then what will daddy, or Ichi say?" Miya asked. "I'll just say I lost it..." Ieyasu said. Miya shook her head and said,"Keep it. Daddy's going to find out and flip out, and I don't think it's anything a "innocent daughter" look is going to fix."

Ieyasu sighed and said,"You're right. Fuck my life.."

"That isn't the right thing to say, dear. You may be chained to a woman you don't love, but you have us to help you through it, right Mitsunari?" Miya said, smirking at Mitsunari, who now lay his head on Ieyasu's shoulder.

"I think it's time we leave. It's just about 2 AM anyway." Motonari said. Motochika looked at him with a wide smile and said,"So..should I.."

"Drive me home, you bastard. If you have the nerve to try to rape me, you might as well be MY slave." Motonari said. "So let me get this straight. You despise having Motochika near you, yet you want him to drive you home?" Miya asked.

"Don't you dare mock my intellect!" Motonari yelled. Jokingly, Miya tossed a tampon at Motonari's face. The cotton bounced off his face, and everyone gasped, looking at Motonari's angry expression.

"Uncouth, uncivilized wench! How dare you!" he yelled, rising from the table. Miya flipped over the table, hiding from Motonari, when he found her, and chased her out to the cold Philadelphia winter.

"You better keep an eye on your woman!" Magoichi yelled at Kojuro, who quickly left the table to chase after Miya and Motonari. "So...Magoichi Saica...how are you getting home tonight?" Keiji asked. "I'll take a taxi home." she replied.

"Taxi's won't do you any good. Here, I'll take you home. I didn't drink as much as Mitsunari or Ieyasu, so I'm fine." Keiji said with a warm smile. Magoichi looked at Keiji and rolled her eyes. She really hated taxis. Even more so than Keiji's persistence.

"Fine." she replied.

"Keiji Maeda's still got it!" Keiji yelled, fist pumping, and jumping in the air. "Don't think you're lucky or anything, I just hate taxi cabs.." Magoichi said, following Keiji out the door. Sasuke grabbed Yukimura and left. Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kasuga's waist and walked out the door. Masamune grabbed his retainer and also walked out, leaving just Ieyasu and Mitsunari at the bar.

"Well...how do you intend on getting home?" Ieyasu asked. "I think I'll take the train home." Mitsunari replied,"I'm one stop away from home." "Forget the train, I'll drive you." Ieyasu said.

In no mood for arguing, Mitsunari said,"If you insist."

Together, the two exited the bar. All they could hear was Miya's loud screaming. The two then ran up Market Street where they found Kojuro pulling Miya onto his shoulder, holding her tightly as they ran back to his apartment.

"Hmph. Then run from me, you little baby!" Motonari yelled. "I'll get you next time! Kojuro, let me go!" Miya yelled. Ieyasu and Mitsunari watched on, shaking their heads. Finally, Motochika drove up to Motonari, and the brunette walked into the car. He blew the horn at Mitsunari and Ieyasu, Mitsunari wobbling not only from the ice, but from his drunkenness.

When they reached Arch Street, they watched Kojuro walk into his apartment building alone. Ieyasu was about to question it, when suddenly, Mitsunari put his arm through Ieyasu's and lay his head on him. "M-Mitsunari?"

"How funny...you become so cuddly when drunk. It's almost cute." Ieyasu said. "Actually, very cute."

When the two reached his car, Mitsunari sat at the passenger seat, Ieyasu at the driver's seat, pulling Mitsunari close to him. The silver haired man lay his head on Ieyasu's shoulder, when he made his way towards Third Street.

"Do you even know where I live?" Mitsunari asked, in a drunken slur. "Well..you said you're one train stop from here. The train stop after Second Street is Spring Garden Street...so you must live near there." Ieyasu said.

"One street up, I'm at 2nd and Poplar, near the bowling alley place." Mitsunari said. "Ok, we'll be there soon." Ieyasu said.

Within minutes, they made it to Mitsunari's house. There wasn't a car in the front of the house, confusing Mitsunari. "Hmmm...Hideyoshi-dono still isn't home..." he said. "So you're home alone?" Ieyasu asked. "For now.." Mitsunari mumbled.

Ieyasu left his car in the street and walked out, wrapping his arm around Mitsunari as he helped him to the door. Once Mitsunari walked in the house, he turned to Ieyasu and said,"Thank you. I owe you big time for this."

"It's nothing really. I just didn't want you out of my sight.." Ieyasu said with a warm smile than sent Mitsunari into heaven. "Does this night really have to end?" Mitsunari asked, placing his hands on Ieyasu's cheeks.

Ieyasu shivered from the cold and said,"My wife will kill me if I don't come home. Still, leaving you would be a pity.." He held his hands over Mitsunari's and said,"I want to see you again.."

"You're married. I can't." Mitsunari said. "Married or not, you've made me happier than I've been in a long time." Ieyasu said, leaning into Mitsunari's touch.

Mitsunari sighed and said,"I owe you. So I must give my end of the deal. Hideyoshi-dono will be home all day tomorrow. So that won't work..next time I'm free. Then we can see each other. Perhaps over a bottle of wine, or dinner?"

"Alcohol doesn't suit you. One glass and you'd be on the floor. We can have dinner." Ieyasu said. "Let me know the next time you are free." he added. "I will." Mitsunari said, turning to go into the house. However, once he turned, he slumped to the floor, groaning.

Ieyasu took notice of Mitsunari laying on the floor and said,"Are you ok?" "I'll be fine." Mitsunari said,"I don't recall asking you to enter my home." "You're on the floor, Mitsunari. Do I expect you to make it whichever room you want to go to alone?" Ieyasu asked.

"Heh. Always the sensible one...I'm trying to go to my bedroom." Mitsunari said, sending a sinking feeling down Ieyasu's stomach, loins ablaze. He knew how these things worked. Once you entered a bedroom with an attractive guy, the chances of leaving were slim to none. And Ieyasu already knew that he was very much attracted to Mitsunari.

"Alright, just lead the way." Ieyasu said, holding Mitsunari bridal style. "Upstairs, and to the left." Mitsunari mumbled, grasping Ieyasu's strong neck, curling tightly to him. Once they entered the dark room, Ieyasu turned on the light and led Mitsunari to his small bed.

Well, not particularly small, big enough for Mitsunari, and possibly, Ieyasu.

He lay Mitsunari down on the bed, and grabbed the bedsheets, all four blankets covering his thin frame, and stroked a hand through his shiny silver hair. "Goodnight, Mitsunari." Ieyasu said, fighting his inner demons to stay in the room and spend the night with him.

It would spell doom for everyone. Ichi would feel betrayed, as if she isn't already, Hideyoshi would find Ieyasu in Mitsunari's bed and tell Nobunaga, it just wouldn't end up well.

So Ieyasu chose to leave, walking backwards, keeping his eye on the now sleeping Mitsunari, and a bucket beside his bed, just in case.

"Sleep tight, my dark prince.."

* * *

As always, with the Author's Notes.

Tsunamoto Oniniwa was one of the "Big Three" generals of the Date. Kojuro Katakura and Shigezane Date being the other two-IIRC. None the less, I've decided to add him here. Looks? Just so you can picture him. Long red hair, fire-truck red hair that covers his emerald colored eyes. He's a bishie, yes. Thin framed, yet muscular as well.

Toshimitsu Saito, also mentioned here as Mitsuhide's main man/lover as historically, Mitsuhide's main man. Using him here as such. He has high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and stringy thick blond hair, resembling a man of Scandinavian origin.

Lastly, I've decided to give Kasuga a last name. Considering she's one of those females who doesn't have one. I believe her "Devil Kings" nickname was Venus(?), so I made her last name the Japanese word for Venus-if it's not right, please let me know.

Once again, the OC's I mentioned, Hidekatsu and Akimitsu are creations of Blaid.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu are getting closer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Three weeks had passed.

Since then, Ieyasu had not heard from Mitsunari, and he wondered why. He had since returned from a business trip in Europe with Hideyoshi, and yet, still, Mitsunari chose to ignore him.

"Do you hate me?" Ieyasu asked, his smoke blowing into the wind. He sighed, when Ichi called him for dinner, wearing her cute pink apron and a happy smile. Ieyasu smiled as well, he was hungry, and his stomach growled impatiently.

He walked into the apartment, and Ichi began placing plates of food on the table, wearing a warm smile that asked-_Are you happy with the dinner tonight?_-

Ieyasu felt horrible. Though his heart did not belong to Ichi, in fact, he never liked her to begin with, he did feel sorry for her, knowing he would never return the feelings she had for him. He knew that she worked her ass off to gain his approval, and where Ieyasu would give her a thankful smile, it was nowhere near the romantic smile he knew she deserved.

"You really are a sweet woman...I suppose under different circumstances, we could even be friends...but I can't love you like you love me." he said to himself, watching on as she placed the food on his plate.

"Ichi, I can do it. Sit down and enjoy yourself, you cooked a wonderful meal." he said, taking her hand to stop her. Ichi blushed at his touch and she said,"Ok, Ichi will sit down and watch her husband eat."

It wasn't fair, Ieyasu, thought, he didn't love her, he knew Katsuie Shibata did, so why didn't Nobunaga think of putting them together. But then again, he didn't need to solidify an alliance, Katsuie was loyal enough, at least he had hoped, so Nobunaga really didn't have to worry about him.

With Ieyasu, who was becoming a rising star within the company, little Ieyasu thought perhaps Nobunaga was afraid of losing his star. And the elder Ieyasu was friends with Nobunaga anyway, so a deal would work perfectly.

So much for perfection, Ieyasu thought, I'm trapped in a loveless marriage, and the man I love won't even talk to me.

"Something troubles you, my dear?" Ichi asked, taking Ieyasu out of his thoughts. She noticed that since the food was left on his plate, he hadn't touched a single morsel, just kept staring at the wall, holding his fist to his cheek.

"No, nothing's wrong." he said. "Is the food not to your liking?" she asked. Ieyasu's internal clock counted down to one, before she would have a crying fit.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

There it goes.

A tear fell from Ichi's eye, and she said,"Ichi tried to make the best food for her husband...I tried...I'm sorry." "No, no, don't cry, I was just thinking about some things, it's nothing!" he said, eating the food,"it's really good, Ichi, please don't cry."

He wasn't lying, the food was really good. But Ichi couldn't hear her husband's words over her own crying. Eventually, she stopped, but that was only because she passed out.

"Ichi?" he asked, when she hit the floor. He'd seen this before, she would pass out sometimes, in the middle of conversations, and other times, due to her narcolepsy, and every time she did pass out, her demon hands could fly in from the floor.

Of course the first time, he was scared shitless. By now, though, he was used to it. In fact, he even named it Bob. "Ichi..." he sighed, kneeling down to pick her up, and carry her into the bedroom. He removed her constricting apron and placed her on the bed, tucking her in, while slapping Bob around.

"I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow, this is ridiculous, and unhealthy. I'm worried about you." he said, leaving the room. He turned the light out, and shook his head, returning to his empty dinner table, when his home phone rang.

He walked to it and his heart nearly jumped out of its cavity when he saw the name "Mitsunari Ishida" on the caller ID. "Mitsunari...son of a bitch, you have a lot of goddamn nerve calling me. You disappear to Europe, then don't even bother to contact me once you've gotten back." he said.

"Quit being a bitch, I was busy." Mitsunari said.

"I gave you my cellphone number, how did you get my house?" Ieyasu asked. "You did give me your house number, silly." Mitsunari said with a laugh. "Besides, that's beyond the point. I'm just calling to let you know that since Miya is too busy to call you, she wanted to know if you'd like to join us at the Flyers game tonight." he added.

"Why couldn't she call me? Is she hurt? What do you mean busy?" Ieyasu asked. "I mean busy with her father. They're working out some new deals here and there with a few places outside the city, you know how everything works. But she'll be back later on, she and Kojuro got box seats and they want us all to come." Mitsunari said.

"As much as I'd love to, I better stay with Ichi tonight." Ieyasu sighed. "I thought you didn't care for her." Mitsunari said, with a slight annoyance in his voice. "Well..romantically, no. But as a gentleman, I can't just leave her. Her narcolepsy's gotten even worse, and she's passing out at random. I'm taking her to the doctor in the morning." Ieyasu replied.

"You're so boring! Just dump the girl with that older guy who likes her, what the hell is his name...Shibata, or whatever." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu smirked and said,"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted me to come." "Don't get any ideas, I just figured your presence would make my sister happy." Mitsunari said,"goodbye.", hanging up.

"Bullshit." Ieyasu said with a laugh, hanging up. He returned to his bedroom, where Ichi slept, and grabbed a book, reading her demon hands a bedtime story.

Meanwhile, at the Flyers game, thirty minutes before the puck dropped, the only ones in the box were Miya and Motonari. She kept her eyes on her phone, while Motonari ordered the staff to give him a back massage-which he jumped and yelped at for his ticklishness.

A bowl of spaghetti was in front of her, but she wasn't in the mood for eating, she missed Kojuro too much. He couldn't make it because he and Masamune were on an early case, and he had to get his sleep. She understood, but still missed him.

That was, until Mitsunari walked in the door, followed by Motochika and Magoichi, with Keiji following close behind. "Took you guys long enough." Miya said with a smile. Magoichi walked to her chair, and was about to sit, when Mitsunari shoved her to the wall,"I'm sitting with her, woman."

"Bastard." Magoichi scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, hey, there's enough Finnish flavor to go around." Miya said with a laugh, pulling Mitsunari to her seat. "Uh..you sure about that, you are rather short." Motonari said.

Everyone gasped. Miya's eyes went on fire, and the glare she shot at Motonari sent the shaking man straight to hell. "Don't you dare make fun of my height!" she yelled, slapping him so hard, people in the ten rows up front of them heard it, and looked at them.

"But she's my little cupcake shrimp." Mitsunari said, hugging her. "Dear lord, I never thought I'd ever see Mitsunari actually being nice." Magoichi said, running her nails through his hair. Both women were amused, when Mitsunari blushed, and began tapping his foot like a satisfied kitten, as Miya got in on the action, both women stroking, and playing with his hair.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world.." he said with a large smile.

"Now purr like a kitten." Miya said with a smirk. "Hey hey! My pride is at stake here!" Mitsunari said. Magoichi began rubbing his neck and said,"We won't tell Ieyasu a thing." "Come on.." Miya said, running her nails through his abs.

"Uh...don't you think you're going a little low there, kiddo?" Mitsunari said, blushing even redder. "I'll leave that place untouched for Ieyasu." Miya said, laughing as his blush once again, grew stronger.

"Ieyasu? I don't even like the guy!" Mitsunari yelled, squeaking when Miya pinched his sides with her claws. Magoichi still rubbed his neck and said,"That's BS, I know you like him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have left that bar with him a few weeks ago."

Mitsunari blinked and said,"How the hell did you two find out?" "You were drunk posting on Facebook, and posted a heart on Ieyasu's wall. You know he still didn't change his status to married, even though Ichi leaves sweet nothings on his wall." Miya said with a laugh.

"I would never do such a thing." Mitsunari said. Magoichi laughed and pulled out her cellphone, going to Facebook Mobile, and going on Ieyasu's page. Her smile kept growing as she scrolled down, finally finding Mitsunari's name on Ieyasu's page.

"This looks like a heart." she said, showing Mitsunari the screen, where indeed, it said: Mitsunari Ishida-Ieyasu Tokugawa, and a big heart underneath their names. It also said,"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Awwwww!" both girls said, hugging Mitsunari. "OMG, I wanna be a bridesmaid!" Miya said,"I'm gonna get this gorgeous dress, and Magoichi, you're gonna be one with me!"

"He's already married, idiots." Mitsunari said,"and when the hell...oh crap. If it's on Facebook, it's...shit!" Both girls giggled and said,"You were drunk, it's ok, we all do funny things when we're shitfaced."

"Like sending naked pictures to our boyfriends?" Magoichi said. Now it was Miya's turn to blush.

"Oh shut up." she snapped, crossing her arms.

"I hated the guy when I first met him, you know." she said,"but Masamune tried so hard to hook us up..."

"It is pretty funny how you hated him to begin with." Magoichi said. "He was a pretentious jerk. Sure he was hot, and easily fuckable, but that's just a dime a dozen. Pretty faces and nice bodies are everywhere. If you don't have the personality to back it up, then I don't want you. But he was so persistent. And that caught my attention, if he was that persistent, then that meant I meant something special to him...and that's what drew me to him." Miya said.

"Like Keiji." Magoichi pointed out.

"You mean everything to him, Magoichi, you should at least give him a chance. You said you wanted a love like me and Kojuro, then why not go for it." Miya said.

"I want one like you and Kojuro, it's not fair." Mitsunari said. When both girls looked at him, he blushed and slammed his hand over his mouth. Miya ripped his hand from his lips and pecked them quickly,"Ieyasu likes you."

"Shut up!" Mitsunari squeaked, turning red even more.

"Hey! Game's on!" Motonari said, taking his seat. The rest of them sat down and watched on, as the Flyers skated to victory over the Florida Panthers, 5-3.

"Wanna go meet the team?" Miya asked. "And how do you intend on doing that?" Keiji asked. "Duh, walk into the locker room." Miya replied with a laugh.

"So long it doesn't smell like sweaty balls, I'm in." Mitsunari laughed. "Well, I don't think that locker rooms have pleasant stenches. Remember last summer, we went to the Phillies locker room? Yeah, it was pretty bad." Miya said with a laugh.

"I think I'm actually going to head home. I'm kind of tired." Magoichi said, and which Keiji jumped at the chance to drive her home. This time, Magoichi didn't complain, and allowed Keiji to escort her back to his car.

Miya, Motonari, Mitsunari and Motochika stayed in the box area for a few more minutes, before they began the trek to the locker room, ready to meet the team.

Everything was quiet in Ieyasu's apartment, he was sleeping soundly, when suddenly, he felt something touching his cheek softly. He moaned in his sleep, quietly whispering the name,"Mitsunari", when Ichi tried kissing him, which woke him up.

"Ichi, don't." Ieyasu said, when he realized she was now fully awake. "Come on, Ieyasu, we've almost been married for a month. You kiss me sometimes, but you won't have sex with me, this isn't fair." she complained,"I mean, is it something against me?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with you." Ieyasu said. "Then tell me what's wrong? We're husband and wife, we're supposed to be having sex." she said. He sighed and said,"Well...I...I just don't think I'm ready. I mean we still barely know each other-"

"And yet we're married, and we share the same bed." Ichi said. "Goddamn it...um...I'll be right back." Ieyasu said, climbing out of the bed. Ichi rose up to grab his arm, but she missed, and he quickly made his way into the bathroom, taking his cellphone with him.

A perfect excuse to run from her demanding eyes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Miya's number, begging for help, which she replied with,"At Geno's. Come."

Ieyasu knew going back into his room to get dressed would be hard, but when he returned, Ichi was passed out, and Bob once again rose to say hi. He nervously watched, making sure she wouldn't wake up, when he changed into jeans and a hoodie, taking his cigarettes with him.

Despite the time being 2AM, everyone was still out, the city was still bouncing, hanging out all over South Street, drunken fools waiting for taxis, among other things, too. It made him laugh. He then turned towards Washington Ave, towards Passyunk, where the lights of Geno's shown brightly throughout the night.

It was a long line, as always, now that the bars were letting out, and people were hungry. He found a good parking spot, and easily noticed the guys in line; spotting the familiar violet hair, and Motonari's shouting at Motochika.

"Hey." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari immediately blushed and Miya smirked, hugging Ieyasu. "Babe, you gotta quit smoking." she said, scrunching her nose, as she sniffed his hoodie. "I can't help it. Too overly stressed." he said. "Then I guess I can't blame you. But there are another means of relief. Anyway, who am I to judge? Not with all the domestic abuse going on at home." she said.

"Speaking of, I'm happy I can see both your pretty eyes now." he said with a smile. "I'm happy I can see out of them now. Notice how Kojuro isn't here? I think I'm getting along fine without him." she said.

"I do not need your charity!" Motonari yelled, glaring holes into Motochika. He was digging in his pocket for the ten dollar bill he had, when Motochika said,"You're holding up the line. Here, I'll pay."

"Go fuck yourself, I don't need you." Motonari snapped. Motochika didn't listen, and pulled out his debit card, paying for both his and Motonari's cheesesteaks. When they received their food, both men made their way to the table, Motonari still pouting.

"See, that's the problem with Motonari. He was sheltered his whole life, he doesn't know how to react to the human world. It's a shame, really. And once Motochika began to pity him, Motonari thinks it's a sign of weakness." Miya said.

"Babe, you hungry?" Mitsunari asked her, when she walked out of the line, and took a seat beside Motonari, laying her head on his shoulder. "No, I'm fine." she replied. Motonari stopped eating, and looked down at her,"Can't you see I'm trying to eat here?"

"Quit being a dick, that's why you don't have any friends." Miya said, pinching his cheek. "Well...if you're hungry, I can always share." Motonari said, trying to smile. "I'm fine, just feel like checking up on my friends is all, and leaving Ieyasu and Mitsunari sort of alone, heh." she said.

When Ieyasu and Mitsunari got to the cashier, both men put their ten dollars down. Ieyasu's hand accidentally landed on top of Mitsunari's, and warm blushed appeared on both their faces. Having received payment, the cashier shooed them away, and they returned to the table, ready to eat.

"Come to think of it, these cheesesteaks are not very good. But what else can you expect at 2:30 am?" Motonari said, finishing his meal. "Melrose Diner is still open." Miya said with a laugh,"but then again, you guys wanted Philly's finest, right?"

"You mean explosive diarrhea, right?" Ieyasu asked with a laugh. "Poor Ichi..." Miya said. "Don't remind me. She's been begging me for sex lately." he sighed, pulling a piece of hair out of his cheesesteak. It was blond, just like the color of the cook's hair.

"Ewwww what the hell?" they all yelled. "Get a refund, that's disgusting." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu grabbed his tray and walked to the line, asking for the manager, while they all watched.

"So his wife is begging him for sex, huh?" Mitsunari asked. "I guess so." Motochika replied. "He's obviously not going to. One, he's still a virgin, and two, he's gay. I'm surprised the idiot hasn't found out yet." Miya said. "Well, Ieyasu's not exactly the flamboyant kind of gay you see at 13th and Walnut." Motonari said.

"That doesn't matter. I thought it was well known throughout the Family about Ieyasu's sexual preference. Though now that I think about it, had they all known, daddy would have known and wouldn't have Ichi married to him." Miya said, waving her hand,"completely dismiss what I said earlier, of course no one in the Family really knows.."

"I'm surprised Ieyasu is still a virgin. He's adorable." Motochika said. "Well, cuteness only goes so far. Ieyasu's not a whore who'll just have sex with anyone. His kindness and his heart goes a long way, if he likes you, he goes out of his way to show it." Miya said, causing a blush to appear on Mitsunari's face.

It was fairly obvious by this point, that Ieyasu was interested in Mitsunari. After all, he carried his drunk self to his bedroom, bought him shots, drove him home, all to just keep an eye on him. Plus, with the innocent conversations, letting him know he wanted to see him again and again, it was just too cute, Mitsunari said, and utterly pathetic.

"My only question, Mitsunari, when are you going to fuck him?" Motochika asked,"it's so obvious Ieyasu wants you." Mitsunari looked up from his cheesesteak and said,"What? I don't care if he wants me, he's married, he should be saving his sex for his wife."

"But he won't sleep with her, he's gay." Motonari said. "So? Plenty of gay men hide their sexuality by being married with kids." Mitsunari said. "But Ieyasu's not hiding his feelings for you." Miya said. "I could care less what that whore wants. He'll never have me." Mitsunari said.

"So where is Kojuro?" Ieyasu asked, returning to the table. He sat beside Mitsunari and grabbed one of his onion rings when Miya replied,"He has an early case tomorrow morning. So he has to get some sleep. But since I'm a wonderful girlfriend, I'm going to call him."

"Babe, don't." Motochika said, trying to take her phone when she pulled it out. "A prank call? How juvenile." Motonari said, rolling his eyes. "Oh come on, it'll be fun." she said. "Gimme that." Motonari said, swiping the phone from her. He dialed Kojuro's number, and after three rings, a groggy, deep and angry voice answered.

"Miya, what are you doing calling me so late, honey?" Kojuro asked, showing obvious annoyance. "How did he know it was me? Mouri, did you block the number?" she asked. "Yes." Motonari replied. "Because you're the only person who would call me this late." Kojuro said.

She took the phone and said,"I just wanted to hear your voice, I thought it would go to voicemail." "I keep my phone on in case Masamune or someone calls." Kojuro said,"you know, for business reasons." "I know...I just miss you is all." she said, pouting, making sure Kojuro would feel sorry, instead of being angry.

"Awwww...I'll...see..you..." Kojuro said, before his voice trailed off. "Hey? Kojuro?" she asked, but was greeted with the sound of snores on the other line. "The hell? Kojuro, you jerk, you fell asleep?"

Everyone laughed, and she hung up, rolling her eyes in laughter. "I'll give him a piece of my mind next time I see him." she said. "That's what she said!" Motochika said, and Ieyasu and Mitsunari laughed once more.

"Not that shit again!" Motonari yelled, throwing a fry at Motochika's face. Motochika caught it in his lips and ate it, while the brunette looked at him wide-eyed. "I can do that with alot of things you throw in my mouth." he said with a wink.

"That's what she said!" Miya and Ieyasu yelled, slapping hands. Motonari rolled his eyes, as they all laughed again. "So...Ieyasu.." Mitsunari said, once the laughter was over. Ieyasu looked up from his soda and asked,"Yeah?"

"I thought you weren't coming out. That Ichi's health was too much of a concern." Mitsunari said. "Huh? What's wrong with Ichi?" Miya asked. "Narcolepsy, those demon hands coming out of nowhere again, the same stupid stuff." Ieyasu replied.

"Oh those? It's nothing really...she started that a few years ago. At first we were terrified, but after a while, we just dismissed it." she said.

"Dismissed it? What if something is seriously wrong with her?" Ieyasu asked. Miya shook her head and replied,"There is something seriously wrong with her, but we haven't been able to determine it. She's been through enough shit, we just leave her alone."

She looked away, and drank some of Motonari's soda, as Ieyasu continued.

"Anyway. Since Ichi was on top of me and basically begging me for sex, I was looking for a way out. Miya happened to be awake, and told me to join everyone here is all. Besides, I need the comfort of my friends." he said, wrapping his arm around Mitsunari's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." Mitsunari snapped. "Come on, you didn't mind me carrying you like a bride last time we met." Ieyasu said with a smile. "I was drunk, and had no other means of getting to my room. I should have crawled." Mitsunari said,"anything but beg you for help."

"I couldn't let you do that. I was worried." Ieyasu said. "That's your problem, Ieyasu, you try too hard to be the hero. Some of us here aren't looking for our Prince Charming's." Mitsunari said.

Before anyone could speak up again, a car drove close to their table, and a dark haired man with chiseled features and bright blue eyes poked his head out, looking at Miya. "Excuse me, pretty lady, but are you the daughter of Nobunaga Oda?" he asked, looking at her with dark eyes.

She looked up at him, but declined to reply. Mitsunari, however, rose up from his seat and said,"What's it to you?" "A word of advice, if you will, my name is Yoshikage of the Asakura Family, and we run things around the Conshocken/Norristown area along with the Ashikaga Family. Tell your dad to keep his big nose out of our property, or there will be consequences." the man said.

"Asakura.." she said, through gritted teeth. A rival Family of the Oda. At one point, aligned with the Azai, the Asakura owned an area outside Philadelphia, around the Conshocken/Norristown area with the remnants of the Azai, and the Ashikaga.

In order to expand his territory, his ambitions, Nobunaga was looking at their territory, and was thinking of taking it for his own, until he was attacked by Nagamasa Azai, and his Family, which resulted in Nagamasa's death. Since then, the Asakura were looking for revenge, and looking to end the Oda Family, once and for all.

"Like what?" Mitsunari asked. "Are you part of the Oda? I didn't think the Ishida had any part in this. Keep out of our business if you want to stay alive." Yoshikage said. "Get away from her, and leave us alone." Mitsunari snapped.

That did it.

Next thing everyone knew, Yoshikage and a light brown-haired man named Yoshiaki Ashikaga walked out of their car, and held out their guns. "Nobunaga's not going to be thrilled if we whacked his little girl. But the bastard needs to be taught a lesson." Yoshikage said.

But before he could fire, he was stopped by a bullet hitting right in front of his feet. He jumped and said,"What the hell was that?" Everyone screamed and began running for their lives. Hidekatsu and Akimitsu stepped out of the shadows, holding out their guns, when Hidekatsu said,"Well, well, well. If it's not the big, bad Asakura. Coming out from hiding?"

"Katsu?" Miya asked. Hidekatsu kept holding his gun out, when he walked up to his bewildered sister. Mitsunari clenched his fists in anger, when Ieyasu reached out and took hold of his arm. "This is my baby sister. Though we have our differences, I'm not going to let a bitch like you kill her. See her pretty face here, this is mine. She meets her end by me, and me only, you got that? Now go home, get the hell out of here before I kick your asses out." Hidekatsu said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Akimitsu kept a seductive, yet wild smirk on his face, pointing his gun at the two men, when Yoshikage said,"Alright, alright. We don't want any trouble, we'll leave." The group kept their eyes on the two men, watching as they quickly sped off, while the chaos around them stopped.

Hidekatsu put his gun away and said,"Miya, what are you doing out this late? You should be in bed." "I went to the game with the guys here. Then we hung out with the team for a while, them came here." she replied. "Mitsunari.." Hidekatsu said, nodding his head at the angry silver haired man.

"Hidekatsu.." he replied.

"What did those fools want?" he asked. "They wanted daddy to leave the Conshohocken/Norristown area alone. Saying they owned it." she replied,"though last time I checked, Kojuro had a share in an area there."

"Kojuro gave it up in an agreement with the Asakura, if he could win some case for them, then he'd give them the land back, some kind of strange BS." Hidekatsu said,"anyway, it's time to go. Daddy's going to throw a fit if he knew you were out this late."

"But I was safe with these guys." Miya said. "An idiot like Motochika, a douche like Mitsunari, and a pompous fool like Motonari...and...Ieyasu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Anut Ichi?" Hidekatsu asked.

"Ichi is fine, she's sleeping. I'm sure she doesn't mind me seeing the guys here." Ieyasu said. "Anyway. I'm gonna take my sister and go home. Catch you guys later." Hidekatsu said, pulling his sister away with him.

"Hey, wait!" Mitsunari yelled, holding out his hand. "Just let them go, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Ieyasu said. "Easy for you to say...he's the one who made her wear that eyepatch! He's the one that hurt her!" Mitsunari yelled.

"But she's safe...at least I hope so." Motonari said.

Ieyasu looked down at his watch and said,"I think I should go, it is getting rather late." "Ya think?" Motonari snapped,"it's FOUR am. But then again, I can't say it wasn't fun. I suppose I should be hanging out with you morons more often."

"Motonari, if you want more friends, you can't be looking at people as morons. We all consider you a part of our group, and we all consider you a friend." Ieyasu said. "Everyone's your friend, you slut." Mitsunari said with a laugh. Ieyasu laughed as well, and said,"Well...there's plenty Ieyasu to go around."

"Don't!" Motonari said, looking into Motochika's mischievous eyes.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Motochika said, as Motonari groaned, holding his face in his hands. "God, I hate you." he said. "Alright, princess, I'll drive you home tonight." Motochika said, walking to Motonari. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and his legs, cradling him bridal style. Motonari was in no mood to argue, he was beyond exhausted, so he allowed it.

Just this once, he said to himself, but kept finding himself drawn to the beachy scent of his "Prince Charming."

When they walked away, Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari and asked,"How are you getting home?" "I drove, Hideyoshi actually let me use the car tonight." Mitsunari replied. "And I take it you drove as well, with that horrid sunshine looking car of yours."

"I suppose it could use a paint job. After all, the Tokugawa colors were blue and white." Ieyasu said, in deep thought,"anyway, I won't hold you up."

"Then this is goodbye, for now." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu reached out and grabbed his hand,"Does it have to be? It doesn't matter the time...I still want to see you." Mitsunari frowned and swiped his hand back,"Look, but don't touch. I suppose you find me visibly appealing...but I am not your wife, nor your whore. Do not touch me."

He walked away, stomping back to his car, as Ieyasu watched on. "So cruel...I know you don't mean those words...do you?" he asked, stepping back to his own car.

"Ieyasu..." Mitsunari said, watching in his mirror as the yellow car drove off. He then pulled out of the parking spot, and drove home in silence, his mind, deep in thought over the persistent, and married, man.

When he finally returned to his home, he quietly walked in, as if not to awaken Hideyoshi. But the monkey heard him and said,"Mitsunari. You're home late. I thought the game ended at ten, it's nearly five!" "Hideyoshi-sama...I'm sorry I woke you." Mitsunari said.

"Eh, I was already awake. Couldn't sleep. None the less..." Hideyoshi said, asking Mitsunari his whereabouts. "After the game, we went to the locker room for some autographs and hung out with the team for a while. Then we went to Geno's for some food. The Asakura showed up, the young son, he tried to go after Miya, her brother showed up, nonsense stuff." Mitsunari replied.

"There is a problem, sir." he added.

"Problem?" Hideyoshi asked. "The Asakura are angry. They want Nobunaga-sama to keep out of their territory." Mitsunari replied,"and were willing to kill over it." "Well...this won't go well with Nobunaga...still, it's a problem easily remedied. Don't worry, it'll be all over soon." Hideyoshi said,"now get some sleep."

"Yes, Hideyoshi-sama." Mitsunari said, walking up the steps to his bedroom.

Mitsunari sighed when he made it to his room. He didn't tell Hideyoshi the whole truth, that he was downright terrified when Yoshikage Asakura pulled the gun at them. Though he was tough on the outside, he really was shaking. But he knew, that as the heir to the Hashiba, he would have to be tougher than that, and learn to overcome such violent acts.

Still, he couldn't help but be afraid.

As he was changing into his sleepwear, a knock on the window took him out of his thoughts. "Holy shit." he said to himself, jumping up. He looked at the window, the blinds were down, but he could still see the tiny pricks of spiked black hair through them.

"Ieyasu.." he said, rolling his eyes.

He pushed the blinds up and opened his window, unamused by seeing his secret crush outside the window. At five in the morning. At thirty degrees. "What the hell do you want? Go home." Mitsunari snapped. "Wait." Ieyasu said, taking hold of Mitsunari's hands.

"I went home, and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep before getting at least one more glimpse of you." he added. "And what makes you think I wanted you to be the last person I saw before I sleep?" Mitsunari snapped.

Hideyoshi stood outside Mitsunari's bedroom and said,"Who the hell is he talking to? Himself?"

He knew Mitsunari suffered from little bouts of schizophrenia, but now, things were getting a little bit out of hand. Talking to himself? Or imagining himself talking to Ieyasu?

Unless.

The door was half way closed, and Hideyoshi took a tiny peek, seeing Mitsunari hovered over the window sill, and Ieyasu's spiked hair poking over his head. A smirk spread on his lips, he knew they were slowly falling in love.

Perfect, because he wanted Mitsunari to be happy, and two, he secretly wanted Nobunaga's plan to fail.

He smiled, then quietly made his way into his bedroom.

Ieyasu placed his cold hands on Mitsunari's cheeks, causing the latter to jump at the coldness. "I just needed to see you...call me pathetic, selfish, what have you, but-" he said, before Mitsunari said,"Get out of my sight. You are incredibly pathetic."

The brunette couldn't reply, he knew Mitsunari was right. This was not only pathetic, but crazy! He was married for Christ's sake. So what was he doing, in the middle of February, at five in the morning, hanging over some other man's bedroom window?

"I can't help it. It's such a shame, but it's so funny. You are so pathetic it makes me want to fall to the floor in laughter. Do I really mean this much to you?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yes." Ieyasu replied.

There was no fighting it now, Ieyasu was completely in love.

Mitsunari sighed and said,"Get yourself another lover, I'm not interested.", and with that, he grabbed Ieyasu's hands and threw him to the soft snow on his backyard. "And stay away from me and my house!" he yelled, closing the window.

A cold wind blew over Ieyasu, and the snow fell upon his body, sprawled out and laying in the soft snow. It was like a blanket that threatened to swallow him whole. Still, he welcomed the cold, and stared at the stars above his head, watching his breath dance in the frigid night sky.

"Mitsunari..."

* * *

Poor Ieyasu. He's hopelessly in love. Will he get Mitsunari? You'll just have to find out!

Also, a bit of kindness in Hidekatsu's heart? After beating up his sister? Nah, he just wants to kill his baby sister himself!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A pain of guilt ran through Ieyasu's body, tingling his nerves, bothering him, as he had yet another naughty dream of Mitsunari.

He looked to his side, Ichi wasn't there, but her body print was, indicating that she had left not too long ago.

Had she heard him? He sure as hell hoped not.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he groaned at the bulge in his pants, evident through his tight navy blue boxers. "Mitsunari...you bastard.." he said, through clenched teeth as he moved his hand up his thighs to relieve himself.

He felt guilty, dirty, even, but the more Mitsunari invaded his thoughts, the more naughty his dreams became. So vivid, he swore he could even see the silver haired boy, touch him even.

It was so wrong, but it felt so good.

Before he could begin to touch himself, however, Ichi ran into the room with a wide smile and he quickly retracted his hand. He looked on with wide-eyes and covered his body with the large blanket as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her beloved husband.

"Do you have plans with your friends tonight?" she asked. "No, nothing yet." Ieyasu replied. "Great, because I just got off the phone with Matsu Maeda. She wanted to know if we wanted to go to dinner with her and Toshiie." Ichi said with a smile.

Ieyasu gulped. A date? With Ichi?

Well, she was his wife after all. Regardless of how much he didn't love her. And he had a reputation to hold, he couldn't let the Family, no matter which side of it, know he was gay.

And if Nobunaga ever found out that he was duping his sister, that would be the end of him, regardless of whose son he was.

But then again, he was never on a date with a woman. He didn't know how to act, he always saw in the movies, the boy came over to the girl's house, the dad answered the door, placed a set of rules and demanded she be back before midnight.

But this was different. Ieyasu didn't even have the time to even court the woman, just quickly married her because the Family demanded it.

"Well...I suppose that would be fine..." he said. After all, it was just a dinner date. He needn't be affectionate with her, just sit next to her. Though if he wasn't affectionate, people would begin to suspect things. And Ieyasu wasn't exactly a flamboyant gay, he hid it very very well.

"Ieyasu?" she asked, watching as once again, the boy's thoughts ran out of focus. "You don't want to go out? Then would you rather stay and have a quiet evening with me?" she asked.

Quiet? Ieyasu didn't particularly like quiet. Though he was patient and tranquil, the quiet made him very nervous. A young boy, he was used to chaos and hectic noise, going out with his friends at parties and bars where it was very loud and fun.

"It's not that, honey, I'm just thinking of where we will go." he said with a smile. "Well..Matsu said she picked out The Capital Grille right by City Hall. Is that ok?" she asked. "Capital Grille? That's fine." he said.

She smiled and jumped like a schoolgirl, quite odd for a woman her age of twenty-six and ran to the house phone, quickly dialing Matsu's number.

As she spoke to the woman, Ieyasu sighed and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. A quick flash of an image of Mitsunari's angry violet eyes flashed before him, and he gasped, sitting up, looking at his now ringing phone.

He smiled, it was a text message, from his favorite woman, and she was asking if he wanted to hang out later on that night.

_"Wish I could, babe, but I have the ball and chain tonight."_

_"HA-HA! Sucks to be you! Like I said, you want me to kill her?"_

_"I couldn't ask you to do that...thought the idea is quite tempt-I mean no, don't."_

_"Well...daddy certainly won't like it. I could make it look like a suicide..."_

_"You're so evil."_

_"I'm the not the one who wants on Mitsunari Ishida's dick."_

_"Do you kiss your father, or Kojuro with that dirty mouth?"_

_"I do alot of things to Kojuro.."_

_"Like what? Come on, tell me some of your little sex secrets so I can use them on Mitsunari. Please?"_

_"Babe, you really don't want to know what goes on in Kojuro Katakura's bedroom."_

_"...O_O...I'll pass."_

_"Psh. Loser. Anyway, I gotta go. Daddy's having a meeting with all his douchebag associates, so I have to go. See ya."_

_"Yeah, bye."_

Ieyasu looked down at his phone and sighed, looking at the wallpaper. It was a photo of Mitsunari happily sitting on his lap, with a drink in one hand, and his arm around Ieyasu's neck. "I hate to do this to you.."

At Society Hill Towers, the usual Family meeting spot, everyone looked upon Nobunaga Oda who arrived, his lovely daughter on his shoulder, and his handsome son beside him. The table beside them, the Shibata, looked on, as did the Akechi, the Mori, and the Niwa, who surrounded the room.

Behind the Akechi table was the Saito Family, more associates of the Oda family under the Akechi Family. Nobunaga took his seat and ordered his food, as his children took their seats beside him.

"So good to see you, my lord." Katsuie said.

"Spare me the formal greetings, we've got trouble." Nobunaga said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. From across the room, Mitsuhide kept his sinister glare on Miya, his eyes trailing her curves, with a smile on his face. Toshimitsu sat beside him, with an equal stare.

"My children have informed me that the Triple A Alliance is once again poking into our business. Last night, in South Philly, three members of the Asakura, Azai and Ashikaga attempted to harm my daughter, we can't let this go lightly." Nobunaga said.

"What did they try to do?" Mitsuhide suddenly asked, standing up from his table.

"They pulled a gun at myself and Mitsunari Ishida." Miya replied.

From across the room, Mitsunari looked up from his drink and shivered, the fear of nearly dying once again creeping through him.

"We were also with Motochika Chosokabe and Motonari Mouri." she added.

_'She left Ieyasu out for a reason..'_ Mitsunari said, _'she's covering for him..'_

"We were in the middle of a conversation when they arrived, asking me if I was Nobunaga's daughter, I said nothing, but they already knew the answer, pulling the gun, until Hidekatsu interfered." she said.

"They probably don't like our interference with their area. Too bad, I want to expand my empire. If I must crush them, then I will. The Alliance will know their place." Nobunaga said.

Both children looked at Nobunaga and he said,"On to another matter, I received a request from a Toshiie Maeda. Not sure what he wanted, but I suppose we could find out. Send him in."

The doors opened, and a terrified Toshiie Maeda walked into the room, looking around, and curling into himself in fright. He had wild hair, a green dress shirt with the first three buttons un done, and ripped jeans, with scars on his body.

"Mister Maeda...I would at least hoped you would look more acceptable than this. If you care to meet with the higher powers, I expect you to look respectable." Nobunaga said, shaking his head.

"M-my apologies, my lord, I was in a r-rush!" Toshiie stammered, nearly fainting at all the eyes around him. "Mister Maeda, my father isn't going to eat you alive, come closer." Miya said with a smile. Quickly, Toshiie took a seat in front of Nobunaga at the circular table and the Demon King asked him,"You had a specific request for me?"

"Y-yes, I did!" Toshiie exclaimed. Nobunaga looked at him, asking him to continue, and Toshiie said,"My wife Matsu, she's the best cook in all of Philadelphia! Do you think...maybe...you and your people could get her a restaurant in the city somewhere?"

Nobunaga laughed and said,"Well..this is a change of pace from our previous conversation..." "I do believe Mister Maeda has a point, his wife's cooking is very good..." Miya said with a laugh,"right, Katsu-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Hidekatsu groaned.

She giggled and Nobunaga said,"If your wife is such a great cook, I will have to determine this myself. Bring her to me, so she can make a dish here." "I...I'm afraid we can't do that today, my lord. She is busy getting ready for a double date with us and Ieyasu and Ichi." Toshiie said.

Miya's simply giggled to herself, and looked straight at Mitsunari from across the room.

From across the room, Mitsunari looked up from his water and said,"Ieyasu...and...Ichi? But he said he didn't like her! That conniving...two timing bastard!"

Hideyoshi noticed Mitsunari was now clenching his fists in anger and asked,"Are you ok?" "I'm fine, just thinking of something.." Mitsunari said,"I...can I be excused?"

He raised his eyebrow and nodded, allowing Mitsunari to leave the table, excusing Mitsunari from the conversation.

Everyone watched as Mitsunari suddenly ran out of the room, and quickly, Miya ran after him. Nobunaga watched on and said,"Perhaps one of our boys is sick. After all, it is still the dead winter." Hidekatsu watched on as well, snickering to himself.

Mitsunari barged into the men's room, and whipped out his phone, dialing Ieyasu's number. When the brunette didn't answer, Mitsunari clenched his teeth and left a message. "Ieyasu...you traitor! You said you didn't love her! You spend all this time trying to woo me to your side, and now you go on a date with that stupid woman?!"

"I hate you. Don't you ever try to seduce me ever again, and begone from my life!" he added, slamming his phone down. He leaned against the stall, when Miya suddenly walked in. She looked into his hurt eyes and said,"Something wrong? With all that yelling, I'd say you were in love with Ieyasu and angry that he was with his own wife."

"I am not..." Mitsunari pouted, crossing his arms. "Nari...you can't lie to me. I'm your best friend, we always told each other everything, never hid our secrets..." she said, wrapping her arms around his thin waist,"and I love you. If you're sad, I'm sad."

"Furious is more like it." he said, looking down at her. She was attached to his waist, wearing a caring smile, and Mitsunari blushed, imagining it was Ieyasu's broad arms around him. "You do realize Ieyasu has a reputation to uphold. And that is being the Demon King's sister's husband. Ieyasu may not love her, but if he doesn't show the least bit affection, or at least go out with her, it's going to say something within the Family." she said.

"I can't say anymore, it's not safe to talk here. But take heed in what I say..." she added, walking away.

Mitsunari watched her walk away and said,"Reputation...of course...hmph. I'll go have a word with him sooner or later. Bastard.", walking out of the bathroom.

When Miya returned to the hall, Nobunaga asked,"Is Ishida ok?" She nodded and said,"He was a little sick, so he threw up, and I helped him." "That's funny, because you always gag and throw up yourself in the sight of vomit." Hidekatsu said.

"I put up with it for his sake." she said, glaring at her brother. "That's quite noble of you, my dear." Nobunaga said with a smile,"none the less, this meeting is adjourned. We'll meet again sometime later this week. In the meantime, keep an eye out for the Triple A Alliance, they may try something sneaky."

He rose up from the table, when the older Ieyasu approached him. They began to talk, when Hidekatsu tried to grab his sister before she ran away. He also noticed the way the Akechi boys were looking at her, and tried to warn her, but before he could say anything, the two approached her.

"Mitsuhide. Toshimitsu.." Miya said, looking at the two long haired bishies. "Well, you're looking awfully beautiful today. Not like you never do, but today, just wow." Mitsuhide said. Miya laughed and said,"If you expect me to be flattered, you'd be disappointed."

They were about to speak again, when Mitsunari approached her, and took her away.

Hidekatsu waited outside the hall, with Akimitsu by his side, when their friend Enra Oh arrived. He wore his dark green hair spiked and had a removable mask on his face, with a small and slender body, walking to them with a smile on his face.

"About time you showed up." Hidekatsu said. "Spare me the formalities..it's winter. You do realize it's cold. And I can't ninja run like I can if it were summer." Enra said. He eyed Mitsunari and Miya walking away and said,"Is that your little sister, and that douche Mitsunari Ishida?"

"That's him alright." Akimitsu said. "If he weren't gay, I'd say that he'd be a perfect boyfriend for her..." Enra said, before Hidekatsu said,"No one touches my little sister."

"Huh? That isn't like you to be so protective of her.." Enra said,"I thought you hated her." "I do. She's a dispensable part of the Family, wastes all her time with the Date instead of us, because of that stupid pedophile boyfriend of hers...besides, she offers nothing to the Family...however...father won't like us killing her..." Hidekatsu said.

"And I want to be the one to do it." he added,"father won't like her being dead, I'll just say it was an accident. She's wild, I'll just say she went out with Mitsunari, or Kojuro and somehow wound up dead.."

"Drank too much and choked on her own vomit?" Akimitsu asked.

Hidekatsu shrugged and said,"Yeah. That'll work." "Anyway, we gotta get rid of that Triple A Alliance...and I know exactly how to do it."

"How?" Akimitsu asked,"with us three?" "Well...kind of. Enra, I'm leaving you in charge of look out. I'm bringing the sister with me instead." Hidekatsu said. "Hey wait a second, why?" Enra asked, crossing his arms.

"Easy. If we get her finger prints on them, we can have her take the blame..." Hidekatsu said with a laugh. "You are one evil bastard, you know that?" Akimitsu said with a smile,"but all mine."

The three laughed and kept their eyes on the car that she stepped into, watching as Mitsunari drove off.

"Listen, like I said, Nari, don't be mad. Ieyasu's not in love with Ichi. It's just better he go out to dinner with her because it'll make them appear to be happy. Daddy would kill him if he knew he was gay." Miya said, sitting beside Mitsunari.

"I don't want to hear it." Mitsunari snapped.

She reached over and touched his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder, as they drove away.

Later that night, Ieyasu and Ichi entered the Capital Grille, and went to their seat, where Matsu and Toshiie awaited. "Oh my, don't you two look lovely tonight!" Matsu said with a beaming smile. Ichi smiled and said,"Thank you, Matsu-sama, you look beautiful, too!"

Toshiie smirked as Ieyasu watched the two ladies talk, and said to him,"So, how have you been?" "Well...I'm alright." Ieyasu said, looking over at Ichi, who kept her arm around Ieyasu's arm, and scooted closer to Matsu. Now, Ieyasu was just being pulled into two different directions.

A laugh escaped Toshiie's lips, and he quickly looked at the menu, flipping through the pages, drooling at every plate possible. "Toshiie! It's not polite to drool!" Matsu snapped, slapping his arm.

Ieyasu watched on as Matsu scolded Toshiie and sighed,"Will this be me and Ichi someday...god I hope not.."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and when he took it out, he saw a text message from Mitsunari. "Mitsunari.." he said to himself, looking down. _"I hate you."_ the text said. Ieyasu smirked and said,_"I hate you, too, jelly bean."_

_"Jelly bean? How dare you!"_ Mitsunari texed back.

_"Or would you rather I call you Olive Oil? Need your Popeye to save you?"_ Ieyasu texted.

_"I hate you...don't you dare text me again! Go eat dinner with your whore wife!"_

_"I like it when you're angry.."_

_"I will kill you, Ieyasu Tokugawa...do not take my threat lightly."_

_"Talk dirty to me.."_

_"What? You sick pervert!"_

"Ieyasu, what are you doing? The waiter is here." Ichi said, tapping on her husband's broad shoulder. "Hmm? Oh sorry, Magoichi was texting me." Ieyasu replied, causing Ichi to frown at him in jealousy.

The four finally ordered, and Ieyasu went back to texting. Ichi, meanwhile, paid no attention.

_"You sicken me."_ Mitsunari texted again.

_"Dirtier.."_ Ieyasu replied.

_"I will saw off both your arms and beat you silly with them.."_

_"LOL."_

_"This isn't funny! You will be drawn and quartered in my bed, your head ripped off by my hands, your body bleeding, and you will be begging for mercy!"_

_"So now you want me in your bed?"_

_"Grrr...NO! I hate you!"_

_"I love you too. ;)"_

And with that, Ieyasu closed his phone, with more angry, threatening texts by Mitsunari. Of course, by angrily texting Ieyasu with those threats, he didn't realize he was arousing Ieyasu more and more.

So much, that he had to excuse himself from the table.

"Are you ok, Ieyasu?" Ichi asked, watching as her husband left the table.

The salads made their way to the table, but Ieyasu didn't care. He just wanted to find a way to rid himself of thoughts of Mitsunari. He was out with his wife, this was supposed to be a happy time for them, as they rarely spent any time together.

When Ieyasu walked into the bathroom, he was surprised to see Keiji Maeda in the room too. "Ieyasu?" Keiji asked, fixing his long and often unkempt hair in the mirror,"what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Um...it's a men's bathroom, and I'm a man.." Ieyasu replied.

"No, I mean this restaurant. You don't go here unless you have a date...wait a second, it's with Mitsunari, right? He finally agreed to date you?" Keiji asked. Ieyasu immediately blushed at the very mention of the adorable silver haired boy, but that faded when he said,"No...Ichi dragged me here.."

"Ouch." Keiji said, making a crack whip sound at the flustered man. "Hey!" Ieyasu yelled,"I am not whipped. It's just...you know..." Keiji nodded in understanding. "She's Nobunaga's sister, and you can't lie to her.." he said.

"Exactly. How do you think he'd react if he found out he married his sister to a fag." Ieyasu sighed. He looked up at Keiji and said,"Hey, what brings you here, by the way? You're not on a date, are you?"

Keiji smirked and said,"You damn right I am." Ieyasu laughed and said,"Yeah, with who, Magoichi Saika?" "Actually, yes." Keiji replied, causing Ieyasu to nearly choke. "Magoichi admitted to Miya that she was jealous of her and Kojuro, so the shrimp basically forced her to talk to me." Keiji said.

"Shrimp? She isn't going to like you calling her that.." Ieyasu said. "And I care? She's not here. She's with Mitsunari, I saw them in Old City earlier today. I'd watch out, dude. Mitsunari may be gay, and Miya may love Kojuro, but I wouldn't doubt they've been together before." Keiji said, causing a bit of fright in Ieyasu.

"You think...she'd cheat on Kojuro? With Mitsunari?" he asked. Keiji shrugged and said,"Mitsunari knew her before Kojuro walked into her life, and it was said that Mitsunari was very angry and jealous when they started dating. All I'm saying is that I'm sure they have a past, and just keep an eye out on them."

"So she has the potential to steal him from me.." Ieyasu said. Keiji shrugged. "Possibly?"

"Damn it..." Ieyasu said to himself, holding his head down. Before Keiji could speak again, the door opened, and Ichi poked her head in. Ieyasu screamed and yelled,"Ichi! What are you doing here?" She looked at Keiji, then at Ieyasu and said,"I was worried about you, you were taking quite a long time in here, I thought you were sick, or hurt.."

"This is a men's bathroom, get out of here." he said, crossing his arms. "But..I...Ieyasu, I'm sorry...I disturbed you, didn't I? Ichi is sorry..." she said, falling to the floor. "Uh oh..." Keiji said, watching as her eyes began to grow dark.

"Oh god help me." Ieyasu said, grabbing Ichi, and threw her on his shoulder,"I gotta go back home, I'm not having this." "Alright, man. See you later!" Keiji yelled, running back to his table where Magoichi glared at him.

"What? I saw Ieyasu in the bathroom, and we started talking!" Keiji said, waving his hands in innocence. Magoichi looked over and saw Ieyasu carrying Ichi out on his shoulder, and she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she passed out again, right?" Magoichi asked, blowing her red hair out of her eyes,"and he looks really pissed, did you do something to get him so mad?"

"All I did was warn him about Miya. You know he loves Mitsunari, and you know how close she is to him." Keiji said. "Yeah, and? She'll never get in between Mitsunari and Ieyasu. Mitsunari's happiness is the most important thing to her." Magoichi said. "Really?" Keiji asked,"and last time I checked, Mitsunari hated Ieyasu."

"Mitsunari is a stupid Tsundere. He loves Ieyasu very much." Magoichi said, taking Keiji's hand into hers. "Like you are?" Keiji asked. Magoichi swiped back her hand and said,"No. I just didn't give a shit."

"Heh. Whatever you say, my love." Keiji said, winking at her, causing Magoichi to throw her drink in his face. She got up to leave at that point, throwing down a thirty dollars for her meal, and leaving the rest to Keiji to pay. "I love you, too, honey!" he called out to the back of her head.

"Ichi. This is why I can't take you out in public.." Ieyasu said, as they drove back home. Luckily, they weren't too far from their home over at the Shipyard. He watched over as the woman slipped in and out of consciousness, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Passing out, making it look like I don't take care of you." he added.

"Ichi...Ichi is so sorry.." she groaned, holding her head back, grabbing at Ieyasu's arm. "Don't touch me, I'm driving." he groaned, speeding up faster, so he could get home quicker, and away from her. 'Mitsunari...I could use you right now..'

"It's snowing!" Masamune yelled, throwing a snowball into Mitsunari's face. Mitsunari retaliated by throwing a snowball in his face. Motonari smiled when Motochika tacked into him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Do you like snuggling up to me?" Motochika asked, when Motonari leaned back and closer into the pirate's embrace. "D-Don't make me say it." Motonari said, blushing. The pirate laughed and then he gasped, yelping when Motonari pushed Motochika to the ground with him.

"You weasel." Motochika said. But he blushed, when suddenly, Motonari left a quick tiny peck on his cheek. "Oi Mouri..." Motochika said with a laugh, sending Motonari's cheeks aflame,"by the way, your lips are cold." "Oh?" Motonari said with a scheming smirk. He picked up a handful of snow and said,"Yeah, well, your face is cold!", throwing a pile of snow into his face.

"Mouri! You fuck! Get back here!" Motochika yelled, chasing the green clad Tsundere.

Masamune smirked, when Sasuke and Yukimura arrived to the scene, and quickly threw a snow ball at the red-clad brunette. "Masamune.." Yukimura growled, clenching his fist. It soon turned to fire, and he yelled,"I, Sanada Yukimura, will make you pay for that, Date Masamune!"

"Then come on. Fight me if you dare!" Masamune yelled, utilizing his perfect Engrish.

The friends were at Fairmount Park, a part of the city leaning towards the Northwest, going towards the more suburban areas outside Philadelphia. Out in the open, they were having the time of their lives.

Everything had stopped. Mitsunari, Motonari, Motochika and Sasuke all stopped and watched, rolling their eyes at Yukimura and Masamune. Once again, one of their fights went too far. "YOU HIT ME IN MY RIGHT EYE!" Masamune yelled, steaming at the ears when a snowball dripped down his face.

"Ha! The flame of the Sanada still drives me forward!" Yukimura yelled, pumping his fist in victory. "We'll see about that, Sanada Yukimura!" Masamune yelled, running at the confused brunette. He blindsided him with a tackle so fierce, it nearly took his head off.

The two began rolling around in the snow, screaming when Sasuke sweat dropped and said,"Uh...don't you think you're taking this a bit too far, guys? It was only a snowball fight." "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" Masamune yelled, pointing at the reddish brown haired ninja.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes, and suddenly, his phone rang. Thinking it was someone else, he looked down and his heart dropped when he saw Ieyasu's name on the screen. "Fuck you Ieyasu.." he growled, ignoring the call. It rang again, and it was Ieyasu. Again, it was ignored.

After a third time, however, an annoyed Mitsunari finally answered. "What the hell do you want?" Mitsunari growled. "Mitsunari...I knew you'd answer by the third call..." Ieyasu said with a smile. "Hmph. You have a lot of nerve calling me." Mitsunari snapped.

By this point, everyone stopped what they were doing, and listened in on Mitsunari and Ieyasu's phone conversation. "I had to go out with her...listen, I'll explain everything when I see you...if I can see you." Ieyasu said. "Fine...I'll let you come over and explain everything to me." Mitsunari sighed.

"Come over? Your house you mean?" Ieyasu asked. "Obviously. You know where I live, and Hideyoshi isn't home. You can come over whenever. Unless you have that whore to tend to." Mitsunari asked. Ieyasu smirked and said,"And Miya isn't there? Like she can't satisfy you enough?"

Two could play at that game. If Mitsunari could be mad at Ieyasu for Ichi, he could be mad at Mitsunari for Miya. Though it was a bit different, the two weren't exactly dating nor married, but Ieyasu wouldn't put random sex behind them.

"And why would she be here? She's fucking Kojuro right now." Mitsunari said, through clenched teeth,"god I hate him.", with a whispered tone. Ieyasu laughed and said,"Well then, I-"

"...You dare try using her against me? We don't have the same relationship that you and Ichi have. We aren't forced to rot in a loveless bed." Mitsunari snapped. "You've slept with her before, haven't you?" Ieyasu asked. "I'm gay! I don't sleep with women!" Mitsunari yelled.

"Mitsunari..." Ieyasu said, trying to get the truth out of him. If they were going to have a relationship, there needed to be no secrets between them. "What does it matter. She's my best friend, and I'll be damned before I let you get between us." Mitsunari snapped.

"Fine then. I'll just have to get it out of you another way. I'm coming over." Ieyasu said. "But I'm not home, I'm at Fairmount Park with the other idiots." Mitsunari said. "Ok, I'll come pick you up then. See you in a few minutes!" Ieyasu said, hanging up.

"Ieyasu, wait! You bastard!" Mitsunari yelled, slamming his phone shut.

"Wow, that was tense.." Sasuke said. "Hmph." Mitsunari said. He went to sit on a tree stump, in a thinker's position, with his fist on his face, and everyone went back to playing, save for Motonari, who went to talk to his friend.

Just as Motonari was about to speak, the infamous yellow Mustang drove up to them, and Mitsunari's eyes nearly bluged out of their sockets. "I-Ieyasu?" Mitsunari asked,"but you came so quickly.."

"That's what she said!" Yukimura yelled. "Fuck you.." Mitsunari snapped. Ieyasu parked his car and walked to the silver haired man, who was getting more angry by the second. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. "I was driving around when I called. Then I decided to come play with you guys." Ieyasu said with a smile.

"Let's just go. It looks like you want to talk, and I want to go home." Mitsunari said. "Oh I don't know, Mitsunari, the snow looks kind of fun." Ieyasu said. "Damn it, Ieyasu, I want to go home! Now!" Mitsunari said.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Ieyasu said, walking back into his car. Mitsunari took the passenger seat beside him, and quickly, they drove away.

"Ten bucks says they're getting laid." Masamune said. "Uh...I think Hideyoshi-dono is home now." Yukimura said. "You idiot." Masamune said in Engrish,"didn't you hear Mitsunari say Hideyoshi wasn't home?" Yukimura's eyes bulged out and he yelled,"Mitsunari-dono, wait!"

Everyone laughed, and then Motonari whispered into Motochika's ear,"Perhaps we could follow suit?" "Eh?" Motochika said, suddenly blushing from ear to ear. Motonari smirked at Motochika, and when no one was looking, the two quickly dashed away, into Motochika's car.

A minute had passed, when Yukimura said,"Hey! Now Motonari-dono and Motochika-dono are gone! Everyone is leaving!" "Then I think it's time we leave now, danna." Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around Yukimura's waist. "But what about Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked.

"Hey! If you're leaving, don't leave me here!" Masamune yelled. "Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, getting into his car. Yukimura took the passenger seat and Masamune said,"I think I'd like to see Kojuro tonight." When he said that, however, Sasuke and Yukimura looked at each other, blushed and then started laughing.

"What! Hey, I don't wanna do that with Kojuro! I have a boyfriend, you know!" Masamune yelled. "That's not what I mean, kid. I mean, Kojuro's with his woman tonight. I don't think you want to see them naked and writhing all over each other, do you?" Sasuke said. Yukimura blushed even deeper, and Masamune said,"Ewww...of course not. Hmph...then I suppose you can just take me home."

"As you wish!" Sasuke said, letting Masamune get into the backseat. The car drove off, and suddenly, the park was empty.

Or was it?

Another car, a sky blue car drove into the park, and Kenshin and Kasuga lay on the hood of the car, with music in the background, making out under the stars. Sasuke, of course, noticed it right away and sighed, shaking his head.

He felt bad. Though he really liked Yukimura, he was only with him to heal his own heart from Kasuga choosing Kenshin over him. Poor Yukimura. And poor Sasuke.

"There, now we're finally home." Ieyasu said. The music in the car lifted Mitsunari's spirits. At first he was grouchy, crossing his arms, but when Impaled Nazarene came on Ieyasu's I-Pod, the two began singing along and shouting the lyrics out the window at bystanders around them.

He parked the car and hid the I-Pod, when the two exited, walking into the empty house. "We should totally start a band." Ieyasu said with a laugh. Mitsunari laughed and said,"I could, but I have serious stage fright..though I could always hide behind a drum kit, even though I can't play drums to save my life."

"Before I moved in with Ichi, I had a guitar, keyboard and drum set in my basement." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari laughed and said,"Yeah, Motochika said that was just from Guitar Hero." "Oh what the hell! He played me out, that jerk!" Ieyasu said, causing Mitsunari to laugh again.

The two walked into the house and Ieyasu sat on the couch while Mitsunari turned on the lights. He walked into the kitchen and asked,"Want anything to drink?" "A coke maybe?" Ieyasu asked. "Too bad. I have Pepsi." Mitsunari said.

"Same thing." Ieyasu said, shrugging when he was handed a can of Pepsi.

"So.." Mitsunari said, sitting across from Ieyasu on his arm chair.

Ieyasu finished his drink, and crushed the can with his fist, causing Mitsunari to gulp.

"So.." Ieyasu said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Mitsunari's heart beat a mile a minute, out of nervousness for having his crush in his house with him, alone, and completely sober. Last time they were here, he was shit-faced and Ieyasu had to carry him back to his bedroom. Now sober, and not knowing a single thing to do.

"Talk to me. Let's air out whatever grievances we have towards each other. We don't have to hate one another, Mitsunari. I really like you, and I don't want you hating me." Ieyasu said. "I can't. I can't be with you, Ieyasu. Stop trying to force this on me." Mitsunari said, turning away from him.

Ieyasu left the couch, and walked to Mitsunari, who was leaning on the wall beside the beginning of the steps. "Mitsunari...why? You know I don't love Ichi." he asked, raising his hand to touch Mitsunari's cold cheek.

But the silver-haired man turned his face and snapped,"Don't you touch me with those soiled hands...you know what you've done to me. You're a married man, to force me to love such a man, I can't. I could lose my life over this, you're Nobunaga Oda's brother-in-law, if he finds out anything about this, he'll murder me! And you!"

"Then that's a chance I'll just have to take." Ieyasu said. "No. I don't love you, get that through your head! You're married! You belong to another woman!" Mitsunari yelled. "And so do you." Ieyasu said. "What?" Mitsunari asked.

"If you can bitch at me about Ichi, I can bitch about Miya. What is your relationship with her?" Ieyasu asked. "This is so stupid, get the hell out of my house!" Mitsunari yelled. He tried to leave, but Ieyasu held his arms up on the wall, pinning Mitsunari against it.

"Those who try to run are only hiding from the truth." Ieyasu said,"you slept with her before, didn't you?" "And if I did?" Mitsunari asked. "Alright. I was curious one night. I never had sex with a woman, and I wanted to know what it was like. She's my best friend, and would never say no to what I wanted. After a long conversation, we went upstairs, and we slept together."

Ieyasu looked away and said,"Well...at least you're being honest." "I wouldn't do it again." Mitsunari said,"as much as I liked it, she's with Kojuro, she doesn't want me, and I want to move on."

"Then move on with me." Ieyasu said, bringing his lips to Mitsunari's. "No. Get that through your fucking head, you asshole, I hate you." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu's lips came closer, so close that they were nearly on top of Mitsunari's.

Mitsunari's claustrophobia kicked in, and he began shivering from the closeness. "I-Ieyasu...stop, I'm claustrophobic.." Mitsunari said. "Then kiss me and I'll be gone." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari's heart rate pulsated so much that he thought his heart would jump out of its cavity. He gulped and brought his lips to Ieyasu's, sweating and shaking.

He knew this wasn't right. But he had fallen in love with Ieyasu a long time ago. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"I still hate you." Mitsunari said, before his lips touched Ieyasu's. Ieyasu's lips touched Mitsunari's, and the two shared a quick, but sweet kiss. When the two retracted from each other, Mitsunari breathed and looked deeply into Ieyasu's eyes.

He was finally broken down. Ieyasu had finally won.

"Fuck you." Mitsunari said, growling. He grabbed Ieyasu's collar and pulled him towards him, kissing him again, with a kiss so intense, it nearly took Ieyasu's head off. Ieyasu's dark brown eyes grew wide, and he leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, as the two pairs of wet lips danced over the others.

Mitsunari let out a tiny moan, when the kisses became more fierce, and he began falling to his knees. Ieyasu held him up by pressing his body to his, moaning when he felt Mitsunari's erection rubbing against his.

"U-upstairs.." Mitsunari managed to say in between kisses. Ieyasu gave Mitsunari another fierce kiss, and the two began stumbling upstairs, when a car driving into the driveway out in the back got their attention. Mitsunari gasped and tore his lips from Ieyasu's, looking out the back window.

"Hideyoshi's back.." he said, looking at the lights shining in the house. "Then I should leave." Ieyasu said. "Wait..." Mitsunari said, kissing Ieyasu again. He ran his fingers on his collar and said,"I want to see you again.."

He couldn't stop the words leaving from his lips. He was finished fighting with himself.

"What's this change in heart all of a sudden?" Ieyasu asked. Mitsunari furrowed his brows and said,"Such a forbidden relationship...it almost sounds fun..." Ieyasu left another kiss on Mitsunari's lips and said,"It sure does."

"Let's do it..next time I'm free. Come over here, and fuck my brains out.." Mitsunari breathed, kissing Ieyasu's lips again. "As you wish, my love." Ieyasu said, releasing Mitsunari. It took all his strength to do so, but Hideyoshi's footsteps were walking into the basement, and Ieyasu knew he had to go.

Mitsunari watched on with sad eyes as Ieyasu left the house. He quickly ran to the bathroom to cool off, when Hideyoshi knocked on the door. "Mitsunari? Back from the park already?"

"Yes, Hideyoshi-sama. The others left. I got a ride home from Yukimura and Sasuke. I'm going to bed now." Mitsunari replied, flushing the toilet, to make it look like he was busy.

Hideyoshi watched on, and nodded. "Alright, goodnight." he said, walking into his own room.

"Shit.." Mitsunari said, sliding down his wall, locking the door to his bedroom. He touched his lips with shaking fingers and knees, and said,"My god...what are the repercussions for what I had just done..."

* * *

It took those morons 5 chapters, but they finally hooked up! YAY!

Enra Oh, is another OC created by the mind of Blaid. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mitsunari lay in bed awake. He looked up at the ceiling, letting his fingers move over his lips. He sighed, the events of last night running through his mind.

He had done the ultimate sin. He had begun a relationship with a married man. And not just any married man, a man who was married to Nobunaga Oda's sister. Nobunaga was the most powerful man in the city, he could crush anything and everything with his own two hands.

But he also had a caring heart. For those he loved, at least. And if you fucked with them, you were the one fucked. He cursed meeting Ieyasu at the wedding. But he had to go. He was a Hashiba, which was aligned with the Oda. And it just so happened to be his best friend who had thrown him into Ieyasu. She knew the two were eyeing each other, and she knew what his heart had wanted.

"Mitsunari?"

A voice called the silver haired boy out of his reverie, and he gasped, looking up at Hideyoshi who had walked into the room. "Hideyoshi-sama?" he asked, watching as he took a seat beside him.

"Mitsunari, I've been calling you for the past couple minutes now. Are you ok?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just didn't get any sleep last night." Mitsunari replied. Hideyoshi looked down at him, holding his hand over his forehead and said,"You're warm, you might be coming down with something. I'll make a bowl of soup. Then after this, we have to go. Nobunaga wants to have another meeting." "Ugh..do I have to?" Mitsunari groaned. After all, those meetings were so long and boring.

"Ieyasu will be there. And yes, you have to go. As the heir to the Hashiba, you have to be by my side." Hideyoshi said. Mitsunari's eyes grew wide at the mention of Ieyasu, when Hideyoshi said,"You can't lie to me, boy. I heard Ieyasu's car leave the house last night."

Mitsunari sighed. So Hideyoshi had figured it out. Now he was screwed.

"You two are participating in a very dangerous and risky affair." he added.

Mitsunari looked away in shame.

"I have shamed the Hashiba.." he muttered. "No you haven't." Hideyoshi said. Mitsunari looked right into his eyes and said,"I haven't? But..but he's Nobunaga-sama's brother in law!" "And you are my child. It doesn't take a genius to know that Ieyasu is unhappy in this marriage. I was watching you both at the wedding, and I could see it in his eyes that he was interested in you.." Hideyoshi said.

Mitsunari's stomach dropped. If Hideyoshi was that perspective, who's to say Nobunaga wasn't? Or Ieyasu's father for that matter?

"Luckily Nobunaga-sama didn't notice. I wouldn't let it happen anyway." he added.

"Hideyoshi-sama.." Mitsunari said, looking away. "You are my child. Never forget that." Hideyoshi said, walking towards the door. He turned to him and said,"I only ask that you two be careful."

"Yes, sir." Mitsunari said, looking upon his father with love.

So Hideyoshi knew. To his luck, he also accepted it.

Still, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling in his stomach. His friends accepted it. His father accepted it. But that still didn't mean that he was safe.

Ieyasu sighed and walked out of the shower, looking at his naked body in the mirror now covered in warm mist. He could barely see himself, but he didn't care. He began running his hands down his wet body, and imagined it was Mitsunari doing it.

He knew he shouldn't have had those kind of thoughts, being a married man, but he couldn't help it. He loved Mitsunari way too much. He sighed once more, and began wrapping a towel around his waist, when he heard a piercing scream in the kitchen.

Ieyasu dashed out of the bathroom and to Ichi who was hopping up and down, screaming and holding her hand. She was in tears and when Ieyasu ran to her, she dove into his arms wailing in pain. "Ichi, what is wrong?" he asked, taking her hand. He cringed at the sight, her hand was now wearing a third degree burn thanks to accidentally spilling soup on it.

He bought her hand to his lips and tried to soothe the pain, but that seemed to only make it worse. The burn itself was ok, but it was Ichi that made it worse. She sunk into his embrace, mumbling his name and other sweet nothings, which made Ieyasu push her away.

"You're so sweet...what did I ever do to deserve such a great man?" she asked, in her monotone voice. Ieyasu scratched the back of his head and said,"Hey, I was only being nice!" He sighed and quickly ran back into the bedroom, locking the door to change, when Mitsunari left him a text message.

_"Meeting with the Oda Family. Hideyoshi-sama said you're coming, right?"_

Ieyasu replied with,_"Yeah, I'll be there."_

_"Alright. See you then. If we don't like it, we can always leave."_

Ieyasu smirked and said to himself,"Leave, huh? Like my father or Nobunaga-sama would let us..unless I think of some kind of excuse."

Ichi was now sitting on the couch with an ice pack to her hand, swinging her leg back and forth when a neatly dressed Ieyasu left the bedroom. "Where are you going?" she asked, looking at his black dress pants and light blue cotton dress shirt. The first two buttons were left unbuttoned showing off the chest Ichi couldn't keep her eyes off of.

"Family meeting with Nobunaga-sama. I won't be too long." he replied. "Alright, I'll see you soon then." she said. "Are you going to be ok alone?" he asked. She smiled and nodded,"Tsuru is coming over. She'll keep me company." "Ok, good." Ieyasu said, waving goodbye as he walked out the door.

When he made it to his newly painted blue car, he took out his phone and dialed Kojuro's number. There was no answer, only went straight to his voice mail. He decided Kojuro was probably busy with his girlfriend. Or working on a new case. But he left him a message anyway.

"Hey, it's Ieyasu. Just wondering, whenever you get the time, can I come over, and can we talk?"

He hung up and drove towards Society Hill, where he hoped he could have a nice rendezvous with Mitsunari.

Back at the Oda house, Nobunaga walked into the home cringing as he heard his angry daughter's scream through the walls. He decided to see what the fuss was about, but declined. When she was mad, it was just simply better to avoid her at all costs.

In her bedroom, Motonari lay on her bed and chuckled. She gripped her phone in her hand and turned to him, face red in anger. "The hell is so funny? My fucking boyfriend won't answer his phone! I'm trying to get out of this meeting and sneak over his apartment!" she snapped.

"That red face suits you well." Motonari said. "Go die." she mumbled, sitting on her bed. Motonari lay across her feet and said,"I remember when we first met." Miya looked back at him and asked,"What brings you to say this?"

"Just trying to change the subject. None the less, it was rarely that I left the house, as I was a very shy and sheltered child in Plymouth Meeting. But I really wanted to see Vader. So when I made it to the Trocadero, the first person I met was you. Someone mistook me for a woman, and tried to put his hands on me. You came around and slugged him."

"Yes, I remember that." she said with a smile.

"You grabbed at my chest, claiming that I was flat-chested after a few beers, then you found out I was a man." he added. Miya laughed and said,"Yeah, that was fun."

Motonari was about to speak again, when Sasuke hopped on her window sill. "Uh..hi?" she asked. Sasuke smiled and said,"Sasuke Sarutobi reporting. I found your boyfriend canoodling around town with-"

"CANOODLING? WITH WHO!" she roared.

Sasuke cringed and scratched his cheek. "A man with long bushy hair. Black hair, nice body, kinda looks like a bum." he said. Miya raised her eyebrow, and Motonari asked,"Musashi Miyamoto?"

"Yeah, that's him." Sasuke replied. "Who?" Miya asked. "Musashi Miyamoto. He's a kid from my way, actually, the next town over, out in Collegeville. Though he's a bit of a squatter...what would he want with Kojuro?" Motonari said.

"Oh wait, I think Kojuro told me about him. He wants a restraining order for this Kojiro Sasaki guy. Yeah, Kojiro is stalking Musashi, and he wants a restraining order. Ok, makes sense." she said.

"Maybe I should have gotten one on Motochika." Motonari said with a laugh. "Oh shut up, you like it." Miya said. Motonari blushed and said,"I do..I do.."

Sasuke saluted, then jumped from the window, leaving Motonari to say,"Babe, you would send a ninja after your own boyfriend. You're nuts." Miya shook her head and said,"I didn't. He just felt the need to tell me, I guess."

"I guess I'd have to watch out if you were my girlfriend, you'll send Sasuke or Kotaro after me." he said with a laugh. She laughed and said,"You wouldn't have to worry about that, I'd be more scared about my father."

Speaking of which...

Nobunaga knocked on the door and poked his head into the room, smiling down at his beloved daughter. "Sweetheart, come. It's time to go." he said. She nodded and said,"Alright, Mouri, wish me luck."

Motonari winked, and followed the two out the door, and got into his car to drive back home. Miya got in beside Nobunaga, and Hidekatsu and Akimitsu sat in the back, holding hands. Nobunaga watched his green car drive off and said,"That Motonari would be a good catch for you, huh?"

"No, not really." Miya replied. "Why not? He's handsome, rich, and smart." Nobunaga said. "He's not really handsome. And he's far too pretty for my tastes." she replied.

Nobunaga chose to remain quiet on the drive, with Akimitsu and Hidekatsu making small idle talk.

When Ieyasu parked his blue car outside the Tower, Mitsunari and Hideyoshi walked out of their black car. To Ieyasu's surprise, a white haired man exited the car, and wrapped his arm around Mitsunari's.

"Hideyoshi-sama. Mitsunari-sama." Ieyasu said, shaking their hands. Ieyasu and Mitsunari had to act professional in front of the Family, but Hideyoshi knew. Mitsunari's hand lingered on Ieyasu's for a few seconds longer, and the two blushed gazing into each others eyes.

"Ieyasu, have you met Hanbei Takenaka-sama yet?" Mitsunari asked, cocking his head at the man attached to his shoulder.

"Hmm...I have not." Ieyasu said, with a bit of jealousy.

"Come now, Hanbei, let's go." Hideyoshi said, as the two walked inside the Tower.

As the two walked away, Hanbei turned around and eyed Ieyasu up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Hideyoshi-sama. Is that Ieyasu Tokugawa?" he asked. Hideyoshi nodded. "He sure grew up." Hanbei commented. "Yes. Indeed he has." Hideyoshi said.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu watched the two walk inside, and he took a seat beside Ieyasu on the hood of his car. The two said nothing, making Ieyasu nervous. So nervous, that he took out a cigarette, and began to smoke, when Mitsunari grabbed it, and tossed it away.

"What was that for?" Ieyasu asked. Mitsunari grabbed Ieyasu's collar, and pulled him towards him, bringing his lips to his, and said,"I don't like kissing ashtrays.", and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Ieyasu returned the kiss and said,"You do realize this is taking all my strength to not kneel you over my car and have my way with you."

Mitsunari laughed and looked at him, his eyes challenging him. "I like that look in your eyes." Ieyasu said. "Your father teach you to speak that dirty?" Mitsunari asked. Ieyasu smirked and said,"Blame Motochika. He's a horrible influence." "Of course. He turned that prude Motonari into a dirty little slut." Mitsunari said with a laugh. Ieyasu returned it, and said,"Let's get the hell out of here." "Alright. Where to?" Mitsunari asked.

Ieyasu shrugged and said,"You pick."

"My house." Mitsunari replied.

Ieyasu smiled at that, and jumped off the hood, getting back into the car. Mitsunari followed, and took the seat beside him, starting the car. They turned the corner from the Tower, and began to drive back to Mitsunari's house, but stopped.

"Shit." Mitsunari said, looking out the window. "Huh?" Ieyasu asked, stopping the car. He looked at the purple car and said,"Oda's here.." "Well..there goes my plans." Mitsunari said with a wink. "Well, we'll go inside. I'll think of something." Ieyasu said, parking the car.

The Oda car parked beside them, and to distract them, Ieyasu and Mitsunari spoke idly, with some light laughs in between. Hidekatsu and Akimitsu walked out, Nobunaga helped out his daughter, then both Mitsunari and Ieyasu waved to them.

"Heh. I wonder why you two aren't inside. The elder Ieyasu is already here, and so are the Toyotomi." Akimitsu said. "Oh quiet, let them talk, Akimitsu. They better be on the same page, they're going to take over their respective Families one day." Nobunaga said, waiving his hand at them in a dismissing manner.

When the Oda walked in, Ieyasu and Mitsunari breathed a sigh of relief, and followed them inside.

To their surprise, Miya stood in front of them with a devious smile on her face, causing Ieyasu and Mitsunari to jump in surprise. "Miya, no. Whatever it is, no." Ieyasu said, but Miya had a ace up her sleeve, and gave her adorable puppy eyes, tilting her head. Mitsunari gave into her cuteness and said,"What is it, love?"

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu snapped. She smiled and said,"I wanna go see Kojuro. Distract my daddy." Mitsunari rustled her hair and said,"Alright, I'll see what I can do." "Mitsunari, you can't possibly!" Ieyasu said.

Nobunaga came out to find the three, before Mitsunari could speak again, and called the three in. Everyone had their eyes on them, Ieyasu took a seat beside his father and a few other Tokugawa Family members, Miya sat beside her father, and Mitsunari sat beside Hideyoshi.

An hour had passed, the Families rambled nonsense, and Ieyasu found himself drifting off to sleep. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but he just couldn't. Beside him, his old babysitter, Naomasa Ii kept tapping him, watching on with worry as Ieyasu's head rolled for sleep. He just hoped the older Ieyasu, or worse, Nobunaga saw it.

To his worry, Nobunaga did.

He left his table, and stood before the sleeping Ieyasu, laughing as he rustled his black spiked hair. "After all, you are only a child." The elder Ieyasu ripped his son's face from the table and gave him the evil eye, glaring at him angrily.

"Ieyasu. It is fine." Nobunaga said. The younger Ieyasu blushed and said,"Mister Oda, I'm so sorry! I..I just had a long night, and I didn't get much sleep, and..and.."

"That is alright. I'm sure you had an enjoyable night with my sister...it looks like she wore you out, huh?" he asked. Mitsunari was enraged. Miya simply laughed. If only Nobunaga knew how wrong he really was.

"If you don't mind...I think I'd like to be excused." Ieyasu said.

Nobunaga smirked and said,"Alright, go home and get some sleep." When the younger Ieyasu left, the elder put his face in his hands and said,"Nobunaga, I am so sorry, I.."

"N-Nobunaga-sama?" Mitsunari interrupted, looking up shyly. "Yes?" Nobunaga asked. He looked straight into Mitsunari's eyes, and Mitsunari felt his resolve drop. "C..Can I go with Ieyasu-san? He looks tired, I'd rather him not crash his car." he said quietly. Hideyoshi and Hanbei watched on with curious eyes.

Nobunaga smiled. "Of course, it's fine. Actually, that is better. Keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Nobunaga-sama." Mitsunari said, bowing.

Everyone watched as the slender boy left the room, chasing after his friend.

"He's still young, Ieyasu." Nobunaga said, turning back to him,"It's fine. He'll learn eventually. By the way, I saw him earlier outside talking with young Mitsunari. He can learn alot from that boy..." Nobunaga said. "You mean the mentally disturbed boy? He's a schizophrenic, he'll only do harm to my son." Ieyasu said.

"Excuse me?" Hideyoshi snapped, looking up from his drink.

"I don't want my boy spending time with yours." Ieyasu said. "What's wrong with my son?" Hideyoshi snapped, looking right into his eyes.

"Ieyasu, please. Despite his mental illness, Mitsunari is brilliant, and he picks up things quick, he'll be a good mentor for Ieyasu. I think we should encourage them to be friends." Nobunaga said.

"Mitsunari might be a little crazy, but he's all I have." Hideyoshi said,"he's honest and loyal. He means everything to me. And I'm not going to let you say anything bad about him."

Ieyasu looked right at Hideyoshi and was about to speak, when Nobunaga groaned and shook his head.

Miya looked at the two, then growled, smashing her wine glass to the floor, gathering both men, and everyone else's attention.

"Of course, when they leave, that's when you start arguing and discussing them. Real mature, guys." she snapped.

"Stay out of this, lady." Ieyasu said. "I will not." she growled,"Mitsunari is my best friend. I'm not going to sit around and let you drag his name down the gutter."

In the hallway, Mitsunari flinched at the sound of glass breaking, and walked right to Ieyasu.

"Seriously, are you ok?" he asked, grabbing on to him. "I'm fine...now." Ieyasu said, with a genuine smile, placing his hand on Mitsunari's. "You asshole, you're faking it!" Mitsunari said with a laugh. Ieyasu smiled and said,"Come on, let's get out of here."

The two laughed and quickly escaped, running through the halls, and out the front door back to his car. Mitsunari took his usual seat beside Ieyasu, and the two drove away.

Mitsunari picked up Ieyasu's I-Pod and began fiddling with it, when the brunette asked,"So where to?" Mitsunari shrugged and said,"My house? Like we were originally going to?" "Works for me." Ieyasu replied, driving to Mitsunari's house.

In the bedroom, Mitsunari curled to Ieyasu, giving him the kitten death grip when Ieyasu tried to powerbomb him to his bed. "Let go, Nari, sheesh, you are like a kitten!" he laughed. "Never!" Mitsunari yelled, hissing and screeching.

But Ieyasu didn't give up. Instead, he grabbed Mitsunari's ass, and leapt at the bed, taking Mitsunari down to the sheets with him. Mitsunari made more kitten noises, pawing at Ieyasu, causing the brunette to laugh.

"I love it when you play kitty with me.." he said, rubbing his nose against his.

"Meow.." Mitsunari purred, nuzzling Ieyasu's cheek. Ieyasu placed his hand under Mitsunari's chin and brought his lips to his, kissing him tenderly. Mitsunari sighed and returned the kiss, running his hands through Ieyasu's spiked hair.

Through the kiss, Ieyasu's hands left Mitsunari and went to taking off his ring, before Mitsunari stopped him. "Keep it on..I want a reminder on how naughty I am." he said with a laugh. "Mmm...so naughty...alright." Ieyasu said, returning his hands to Mitsunari's hips.

Ieyasu's tongue slipped through Mitsunari's lips, Mitsunari returned the favor, and Mitsunari moaned again, feeling Ieyasu's hands wandering over his skinny frame.

He sighed and moaned Ieyasu's name, making squeaks and noises that Ieyasu loved.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, when Ieyasu's hands wandered down Mitsunari's thighs. Quickly, the lust-filled boy unbuckled his jeans and pulled his zipper down, bringing Ieyasu's ringed hand to his crotch.

"Touch me, Ieyasu Tokugawa..." he moaned.

Ieyasu was in the least bit, nervous. He had never been with a man, and he didn't know what to do. Mitsunari wasn't a virgin, so he assumed he could help him, or least hoped.

Mitsunari looked at him and asked,"What's wrong?" "I...I never did this before, I'm scared." Ieyasu said. "Oh relax, it's not like I can get pregnant or anything. And I'm clean. I just got checked the other day." Mitsunari said. He began pulling his pants down, revealing pale skin to Ieyasu's wandering and curious hands.

But that didn't make things any easier.

They were about to kiss again, when Mitsunari heard the door close from downstairs. Ieyasu shot up, and whispered,"Who's that?" "It's probably just Hideyoshi-sama..." Mitsunari said, pawing at Ieyasu again. "Wait, I can't...he's going to find out!" Ieyasu said, panicking

"He already knows. He figured it out." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu's eyes grew wide, and he jumped off the bed. "Don't worry...Hideyoshi-sama would never tell anyone." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu's heart raced and he said,"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's going to be alright.." Mitsunari said, fixing his pants,"I promise."

Mitsunari motioned for Ieyasu to come into his bed. The brilliant man had an idea. Ieyasu got into the bed, and Mitsunari left, walking out to the steps, to see Hideyoshi and Hanbei in the living room.

"Ieyasu's here." Mitsunari said. "I thought you were taking him home." Hanbei said curiously. "I was...but he was so tired, I told him driving here for a nap would make more sense than driving all the way back to the Shipyard." Mitsunari replied.

Hideyoshi smiled and said,"Good thinking." "I told you he was smart." Hanbei said. "Is he sleeping now?" he asked. "Off and on." Mitsunari said, walking into the kitchen,"I'm gonna make him some tea. He's really worn out."

"You don't mind if I go see him, do you, Mitsunari?" Hanbei asked. Hideyoshi shot him a glare and Mitsunari said,"He's sleeping. He might not like it if you wake him." Hanbei shrugged and said,"Alright. Just take good care of him. But I know you will.."

"O-of course.", Mitsunari said, and left the room holding a cup of tea, walking up the steps, to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hideyoshi-sama...he locked the door." Hanbei said. Hideyoshi looked at him and said,"Because Ieyasu is sleeping, and he doesn't want to be disturbed."

But he figured there was another reason behind it. He inwardly gasped, he didn't think Mitsunari was that bold.

Mitsunari sat beside Ieyasu and placed the tea cup beside him on the table. He then removed his shirt and got into the bed with his lover, snuggling close to him.

Ieyasu moaned in his sleep, and turned over, taking Mitsunari into his arms, holding him close. He placed a kiss on Mitsunari's cheek, and squeezed him gently.

He then nuzzled Ieyasu's chin and purred, curling into his hold again.

Ieyasu kissed his forehead and held the boy tighter, until the slowly fell asleep.

Back at his house, Motonari sighed, and lay on his couch, thinking. His closest friend, and cousin, Terumoto Mouri walked to the couch beside him, and turned on the TV. He noticed Motonari staring at his phone, reading the same text message over and over again.

"Uh..Motonari? Is everything ok?" Terumoto asked.

"Huh? Oh yes...everything is fine." Motonari sighed. He narrowed his eyes on the Flyers game on the TV and said,"Losing again...not surprised...they need better goaltend-"

"Motonari Mouri, you know your biggest concern is not with the hockey game." Terumoto said, taking the phone out of his hand. "Give that back!" Motonari snapped, snatching at it. But Terumoto refused. He read the message, and the name on the phone, laughing.

"So you've got a new girlfriend?" he asked. "No..I'm obviously still with Motochika." Motonari said. "Re-reading text messages from Katakura's girl...doesn't sound like you like Motochika so much." Terumoto said.

Motonari sighed and said,"It's just a small crush, it'll pass." "It better. Motochika really likes you." he said. Motonari again focused on the hockey game and watched, tuning Terumoto out. The younger cousin didn't like being ignored, and turned the game off, while the man in green complained.

"I was watching that." he snapped.

"Well now you're not. Listen, you and Motochika have a good thing going. Miya and Kojuro are going to get married. Do not mess it up." Terumoto said, walking out of the room. Motonari mumbled to himself, then grabbed the remote, turning the game back on.

To his surprise, Miya had left him a text message.

_"Out with Hidekatsu and Akimitsu. Norristown area. Don't tell anyone. Especially Kojuro. I'll be fine."_

Motonari looked at the message again. Norristown? Hidekatsu? The same brother who nearly killed her?

"That's where the Triple A Alliance is...wait a second, the Oda are moving in to kill them!" he said to himself, quickly getting up from his chair. "No...I should stay behind...if she's in danger, she'll let me know."

_"Alright. Keep me posted. Stay safe."_ he texted back, barely missing putting a heart in the text. She replied with a smiley face, and Motonari thought about telling Mitsunari, just to keep her safe. He knew Mitsunari was probably with Ieyasu, but he figured he'd want to know where she was.

"Who are you texting back there?" Hidekatsu asked his sister, who sat in the backseat with Enra. "Don't worry about it." she replied. "I have to know, we're going on a dangerous mission. Can't let your jackass friends know. They'll only interfere." he said.

"They aren't jackasses. And I wasn't texting, I was only checking my Facebook." she snapped. Enra grabbed her phone and said,"Huh. Motonari Mouri. The same boy you said you didn't like." "Bitch." Miya snapped, slapping Enra's face.

Enra growled and said,"If you weren't his sister, I would have killed you by now." "Ha. Then go on and do it, if you have the guts." she challenged. "Hidekatsu, can I?" Enra asked,"annoying twat."

"No. She is mine." Hidekatsu said. He sat in the passenger seat beside Akimitsu, driving on an empty street in Norristown, looking for Yoshikage Asakura's house. The GPS in the car was quiet, but it lead them the right direction. There was no sound, other than the tires against the street, and idle talk in the car.

Inside the car was dark, save for Miya's phone light.

"What were you texting him anyway?" Hidekatsu asked. "It's none of your business." she snapped. "Don't text, and don't call. We don't want anyone tracing us. It's going to be short and sweet. Miya goes and distracts them, then we go in and kill them. Simple as." he said.

"Of course, use me as bait." she snapped.

"No man can resist a pretty girl, you know." Enra said, taking her hand. She pulled back and backhanded him, his head slamming into the window. "Don't fucking touch me." she growled, when he held his head in pain. "You bitch!" he yelled, ready to choke her, when Hidekatsu yelled,"That's enough! We're almost there."

The car stopped, and the four exited. "Enra. Stay here, when I give the signal, drive away, and we'll meet you." Hidekatsu said. He pulled the brunette close and said,"But I thought it was going to be the three of us."

Hidekatsu smirked and said,"I've got a new plan.", looking at his sister, and right away, Enra figured it out. Hidekatsu could tell his sister was nervous. She really shouldn't be, she's killed before, but something about tonight, just brought her nerves to a new level.

He walked close to her, and ran his hand down her arm, taking a hold of her dainty hand. "Don't touch me." she growled, swiping her hand away. But Hidekatsu was determined. He grabbed his sister's hand and held it tighter, holding her close to her.

"Heh. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were lovers, not siblings." a voice said. "Oh shut up, Akimitsu." Hidekatsu said. Miya didn't mind being so close to her brother, actually, its something she wanted for a while. She never wanted to hate him, he was family, and she wanted to love him as such.

But with everything that happened, their past, it only made her sadder.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Akimitsu said. Hidekatsu pulled his sister close to him, bewildered, until a wobbling figure with flowing white hair approached them. "Mitsuhide?" she asked. "The one and only." Mitsuhide said.

"This operation was to be us only." Hidekatsu said. "Oh I know." Mitsuhide said with a laugh,"but I'm just here to pick up the dog scraps when you're done..after all...getting rid of the bodies won't be an easy task..." "We don't need your help." Akimitsu said.

"Of course you don't." Mitsuhide said, taking out his scythe. Everyone jumped, and he added,"But I can't let you guys have all the fun!", charging at the three. Hidekatsu pushed his sister into the bushes, and blocked Mitsuhide's scythe with his katana, shooing Akimitsu and Miya away.

"I can't let you hurt her." Mitsuhide said. "She's my sister, I can do whatever I want to her." Hidekatsu said. Mitsuhide elbowed Hidekatsu's face and said,"Sounds so naughty...are you sure you aren't...interested in her.." Blood ran from Hidekatsu's nose, and he said,"That's sick, you freak! She's my sister!"

"Sister, lover, same thing.." Mitsuhide said, swinging his scythe again. He knocked Hidekatsu's katana out of his hand, and was about to strike down again, when he felt a pistol barrel at his stomach.

"Oh.." he said with a smirk, licking his lips,"I forgot you had one of those...alright, alright. I'll leave you kids alone. But do come back when you're finished with the killing, I want the corpses for myself.."

Hidekatsu huffed, and turned his back to the white haired reaper, catching up with his runaway partners. Mitsuhide laughed and said,"Such a lovely family...I will enjoy ripping you all to shreds.."

When he finally caught up to Miya and Akimitsu, they walked a trail up to a large mansion-looking house on a hill. They had all turned their phones off, and left no means of communication, when they all looked at the large fence covering the house.

"It's not that we can just jump over the fence. We gotta find a way in." Akimitsu said. They both looked at her, and she said,"The hell are you all looking at, I'm not a ninja." "Oh come on, I know Sasuke or Kasuga taught you something worthwhile." Hidekatsu said. "True...alright. When I give the signal, I'll sneak in, disable the wires, then you break in." she said.

"And remember, I'm doing this for father. I couldn't give two shits about you." she added, glaring at Hidekatsu. Before she could sneak away, Hidekatsu grabbed her black, leather clad arm and pulled her in for a kiss on her cheek. "Stay alive. Remember, your life is in my hands." he said with a wink.

"Sick freak." she snapped, dashing away.

She was wearing a black leather body suit, covering all her curves, her face concealed, only with a mesh covering over her eyes so she could see. Taking the easiest route, she jumped from a tree in the backyard, and dove over the gate, into the mansion's security system.

Ten minutes had passed. Hidekatsu and Akimitsu were wondering what was taking so long, when they heard a beep, and kicked the gate open. "Hey, she probably got ambushed. No big deal. She can handle herself." Akimitsu said with a wink.

Both men were clad in blue bodysuits as well, their faces concealed, with mesh covering their eyes, when they snuck into the garden. Sprinklers went off, and the two dove to avoid it, when they heard dogs outside, running around the grass.

And not just any cute golden retrievers, they were security pitbulls, ready to maim and kill. Both men scrambled to avoid the barking dogs, when they made it to the door. Akimitsu looked in the house, and saw Miya standing silently still on the window sill, holding a sai in her hand.

Inside, Yoshikage Asakura was talking idly with Masayuki Azai and Yoshiaki Ashikaga, they had no idea what was going on. Yoshikage turned the TV off and sat on his couch, grabbing a glass of wine, when he just stared at the wall.

"Yoshi?" Masayuki asked.

"Just thinking...and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind..." Yoshikage said,"the Oda. Nobunaga. He wants this land. What makes me think he won't send his underlings at us. That crazy daughter, that crazy son. His lover. That Akechi kid. Or even the Ishida kid."

Miya's eyes grew wide at Mitsunari's mention.

"Ah. You mean the one who's having an affair with Ieyasu Tokugawa?" Yoshiaki asked. She gasped, and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god...how did they find out?" she whispered. Masayuki laughed and said,"Oh yes, how could we forget?"

"I thought something was fishy when I saw them sitting next to each other. And they were holding hands under the table. They thought it would go unnoticed!" Yoshikage said with a laugh.

Miya's heart was beating like crazy, and she held her sai in her hand, griping it tightly.

"Nobunaga won't like this one bit. If he finds out one, he married his sister to a faggot, and two, he's having an affair behind her back!" he added. He laughed and said,"And I'm going to expose them for all they're worth!"

Angrily, Miya dove into the house, glaring at the three.

They gasped and yelled,"YOU! What are you doing here?" "I can't let you hurt my friends like that!" she yelled. Masayuki and Yoshiaki charged at her, but she bended over and they missed her. She then lifted her arms, digging her sais into their hearts, stabbing them.

She then twisted the sais, watching as blood poured down their chests, onto the floor. The blood soaked onto them, and onto her, like a waterfall, and that just made her more psychotic.

But Yoshiaki and Masayuki weren't dead yet. Using whatever strength they had left, they grabbed her, and pushed her into a wall, but she kicked at them, throwing Masayuki into the bookshelf, slitting his throat with her sai, and watching him drop dead to the floor.

She turned her attention to Yoshiaki, who was bleeding profuesly from his chest. Yoshikage tried to call for security, but Miya threw a kunai at his hand, impaling it against the wall.

Yoshiaki tried to attack her from behind, but she spun to him, jamming her sai through his jugular, and snapped his neck, bashing his head against the same book case, again and again, while his skin ripped from his face.

"Jesus...lady, I...I..help me! Help me!" Yoshikage said. "Ok, ok, we'll leave your father alone! Just please don't hurt me!" he yelled.

"Dude, are you seeing this?" Akimitsu said, watching the murder unfold before his very eyes. Hidekatsu was amazed, seeing his sister act out, watching the room become covered in blood and gore. "Heh. I never knew she had it in her. Something Yoshikage said must have set her off." he said.

"But then again...this is perfect! She's going against our plan, but she's falling right into my trap...good girl.." he added, watching.

Miya grabbed Yoshikage's chin, and forced the crying, quivering man to face her angry glare. "You would dare expose Ieyasu and Mitsunari...throw them to the dogs, would you?" she said coldly. "No! No! I'll leave them alone! Honest!" he yelled,"you have my word! And the word of my ancestors!"

"Too bad I don't believe any of that bullshit." she snapped, digging her sai into his shoulder. He screamed bloody murder as she slowly dug the sai down his flesh, opening him up from his shoulder, down his chest, and to his stomach, as blood rained down on her.

Just to make sure he was dead, she scalped him, and ripped his head from his neck, watching it roll to the floor as it spurted all over the place.

It was over. She had done just as her father had asked. But it still wasn't right. She breathed, wiping some of the blood off her concealed face, calming her nerves down, when she saw Hidekatsu and Akimitsu staring back at her.

With devious smiles on their faces.

She gasped, and dropped her sais, when all of a sudden, they ran.

"Oh my god.." she said.

She had walked right into their trap.

The plan was originally for her to distract them, not kill them. That was Akimitsu, Hidekatsu, and Enra's job. But she had gone over the edge, when the mention of destroying her friends came up.

And her brother would not come to her rescue.

He had fucked her over. Once again.

"H-Hidekatsu...you...you bastard!" she screamed into the night.

Hidekatsu and Akimitsu ran to their car, waking up Enra, when the brunette yelled,"Enra! Hurry, go go go! My sister went crazy and killed them all, the cops are going to come, and I can't get caught!" "Ok, ok, we're going!" Enra yelled, when the two got into the car.

He quickly sped away, and Akimitsu asked,"Where is she now?" "I don't know, and I don't care. She's a crazy bitch, she messed up our plans!" Hidekatsu yelled. "And..and I wanted a kill." he pouted.

"Yeah, with your sister going all Mortal Kombat on them, I doubt you would have had any kills." Akimitsu said. "Heh. Whatever. Everything always falls into place. Now we don't have to worry. All we can say is the truth, that she snapped and killed them all." Hidekatsu said.

"Good thinking." Enra said. "Then Miss Goody-Two-Shoes can be out of my life forever, and the Oda will be mine." Hidekatsu said with a laugh. "...One problem, Hidekatsu said." Akimitsu said. The brunette turned to his lover, and asked,"Hmm?"

"Kojuro Katakura. She may go to him and turn the blame on us. And you know how powerful he's become." Akimitsu said,"he's almost rivaling Nobunaga in terms of power."

"No worry. At the end of the day, he's a rookie lawyer, and a pedophile. He has no say." Hidekatsu said. "Heh. You really hate him dating her, don't you?" Enra asked. "Not going to lie. I do. For someone who upholds the law as much as he claims he does, he's not really holding it well when he's dating a seventeen year old." Hidekatsu said.

"The old brotherly instinct coming out to play?" Enra asked. "Oh shut up. I don't care about her. She's a dead bitch to me for all I care." Hidekatsu said. "Deny all you want, Katsu. But at the end of the day, she's your sister, your flesh and blood."

"Who's going to take the first opportunity to fuck us over. With Kojuro's help. And Nobunaga will be on her side." Hidekatsu said. "It's gonna be ok. Listen, it'll be ok." Enra said,"remember, you're an Oda. You can do anything."

"Heh. You are right." Hidekatsu said, as the car drove away.

It's been hours since Motonari heard from her, or from anyone. His phone rang, waking him up from his nap on the couch, and he was surprised to see Mitsunari's name on the phone.

"Mitsunari?" he asked, sitting up. "I'm glad you answered, I thought you'd be sleeping by now. I mean, it is 2AM." Mitsunari said. "No, I'm up...what's wrong, you sound worried." Motonari said.

"I am." Mitsunari admitted,"the lady didn't answer her phone. She always does. Even if she's in the bath, or if it's 5AM...something's wrong." "Well..did you call anyone else?" Motonari asked,"like Kojuro?"

"No. I didn't want to worry him. I figured it was something we could handle. I remember seeing you dance with her at the wedding, and you two seem kinda close, so I thought she would have told you and only you where she was." Mitsunari replied.

He looked over at the sleeping Ieyasu beside him and prayed that he stay asleep.

"I just wanted to call to say hi. And she didn't answer." he added.

Motonari sighed. She had entrusted him not to tell anyone where she was. Not Kojuro, and especially not Mitsunari. But he believed she was in real danger. Even Motonari was beginning to believe it.

"She made me promise not to tell." he admitted. "Mouri...you have to tell me, I'm worried!" Mitsunari said. "Alright. Alright. You'll go get her, right?" Motonari said. Mitsunari breathed and said,"Go get her? What...where is she?"

"Norristown. She went after the Triple A Alliance with Hidekatsu and Akimitsu." Motonari confessed,"and that other kid...Enra whatever his name is"

"What?" Mitsunari yelled.

Now Ieyasu was fully awake.

"What do you mean she's with them! Where have they taken her?" he yelled. "Mitsunari..?" Ieyasu asked, in a drony state. "Where is she, Motonari Mouri? Tell me!" Mitsunari shouted. "I don't know. But I remember anything about Hidekatsu, he doesn't care about her well-being. She might still be up there." Motonari said.

"Alright, I'll go get her." Mitsunari said,"thanks."

Motonari said nothing, and hung up, sighing and wondering if he did the right thing.

"Mitsunari, where are you going?" Ieyasu asked, taking Mitsunari's hand, when he got up from the bed to get dressed. "She's in trouble, Ieyasu, I have to help." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu pouted and said,"But can't my kitty stay in bed with me?"

"This is serious. I can't leave her up there. Dawn is approaching, I have to find her. I know Hidekatsu left her out there to the dogs, that bastard.." Mitsunari said, leaving the room.

He quickly ran down the steps, and prayed that Hideyoshi and Hanbei were heavy sleepers.

Ieyasu rose up from the bed, and walked out of the room, watching on as Mitsunari ran out the door. "Just...be careful." he said, walking back into the bedroom. He sighed, looking at the clock. Just how long had he been at Mitsunari's? Ichi would be worried sick!

Of course he turned off his phone, and much to his displeasure, when he turned it back on, he noticed fifteen missed calls from Ichi. "I'm not surprised...and I'm sorry, Ichi.." he said, closing the phone.

He looked up at the ceiling, and said,"Damn it...damn it, damn it, damn it.."

* * *

Added two more OC's-Naomasa Ii and Terumoto Mouri, if anyone wants to add more characterization to them, feel free!

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Kojuro...help me.."

Her voice was calling, leaving a voice mail on her beloved's machine, when a hand covered her mouth, and slammed the phone shut. She gasped, and in defense, swung her sai, slashing across a shirt, causing a man to gasp in fright.

"Babe! Stop! It's me!"

"It's me! Mitsunari!"

She stopped, when the silver haired boy stepped further into the light. Never had she been so happy to see him. "Oh Mitsunari..." she cried, jumped into his arms. She was bloody and sweaty, shaking with fear in her tiny heart. Bloody or not, Mitsunari wrapped his arms around her, ready to comfort his best friend.

He held her tightly and said,"Thank god you're safe...I was so worried.." "How did you find me?" she asked. He bit his lip and said,"Don't kill Motonari, but he told me after I demanded he tell me." "Motonari.." she said with a smirk,"of course he would tell you...it's alright, it brought you to me."

"Let's get you home." he said, cradling her into his arms. "But I'm soaked, how-" she said, before Mitsunari cut her off. "It's fine, you can get all cleaned up at the house. You were calling Kojuro, listen, don't make any phone calls, no texts, nothing, I don't want anyone tracing your calls and finding out where you are."

"But he's going to get worried." she said. "Let him. You know you're safe with me." he said, placing his hand on hers as they drove off.

Ieyasu woke up from his slumber. Mitsunari wasn't home yet. He heard a few knocks on the door, but stayed quiet, just to make sure whoever was behind it, wouldn't know he was there. More knocks came, when finally, the door opened, and the light was turned on.

"Hideyoshi-sama?" he asked, when Hideyoshi walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "What are you still doing here...Ichi will be worried sick." he said. Ieyasu shook his head and said,"You know I don't care about that..where is Mitsunari?"

"He went to pick up Nobunaga's daughter...I don't know what's taking so long, but I'm sure they'll be home soon." Hideyoshi said, with a hint of worry in his own voice. He took Ieyasu's hand into his and said,"I know about you and Mitsunari, you can't hide it from me. But listen, don't do anything stupid. Ichi's brother is Nobunaga, if he finds out, and god forbid he does, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know..I'll be as careful as I can be." Ieyasu said. "We agreed to have Mitsunari mentor you about leading the Family someday. Though your father doesn't approve of Mitsunari." Hideyoshi said,"so it might give you two an excuse to be together, but don't think that gives you any leeway either."

"I'm afraid it's getting to where I can't keep my hands off him.." Ieyasu said. Hideyoshi laughed and said,"That's what every beginning of a relationship is like! Anyway, listen, Mitsunari really likes you...and just be careful."

Ieyasu nodded and thanked him as he walked out the door. Meanwhile, the car lights outside got his attention, and when he looked out the window, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Miya in Mitsunari's arms. He growled and clenched the curtains in annoyance.

At Arch Street, Kojuro looked at his phone. Ten minutes ago, it rang, and his lady was on the phone, only to be interrupted, and the phone hung up. Fear struck through his heart, he feared for her safety, for her life.

Three knocks came to his window, and the three ninjas; Sasuke, Kasuga and Kotaro waved. Kojuro opened his window and let them in, greeting them, when Kasuga asked,"You're here alone? Where's your girlfriend?"

"That's the point of me calling you three here." Kojuro said,"she called me, but the phone shut off in the middle of the call, I'm scared someone out there hurt her. I need you three to search all over the city for her. Please, I'll give you all the money in the world, just find her."

Sasuke put his hand up and said,"No charge, man, you're our friend." Kasuga and Kotaro nodded. "We'll let you know as soon as we find her." she said. "Thank you." Kojuro said. He watched as the three then leapt out of the room, and into the Philadelphia night. Kojuro slumped on the couch and sighed, dialing Miya's number again and again.

"For victory!" Hidekatsu yelled, wrapping his arm around Akimitsu. He, Akimitsu and Enra sat curled up at a bar in Center City, drinking to their hearts content. They placed their shot glasses up and cheered again, when Motochika approached them.

"What are you guys all excited about?" he asked. "Flyers won." Hidekatsu lied, laughing as he took another shot. "Funny...I could have sworn they lost." Motochika said. Magoichi walked out of the bathroom, and to Motochika, whispering in his ear,"They did, 5-4."

She then took Motochika's hand and brought him back to the table with her, Masamune and Keiji. Yukimura walked out of the men's room, and back to the same table, with a worried expression on his face.

They all eyed the three and Motochika said,"Somethings not right here...didn't Mi-chan say she was with them? Where is she?" Masamune shrugged and said,"She's not 21 yet." "Bull, she's an Oda, she gets into bars all the time." Magoichi said,"and yeah, she was with them earlier. Somethings wrong...I hope they didn't hurt her.."

"Sasuke said Kojuro called him and Kasuga for an important mission..." Yukimura said. "What kind of mission?" Masamune asked. Yukimura shrugged. "He didn't say what it was specifically, just told him it was urgent."

"Those three have blood on their hands." Keiji said, leaning in close. Magoichi, Masamune and Motochika all looked at the table down the bar, looking at Enra, Hidekatsu and Akimitsu. "As long as its not hers.." Motochika said.

"By the way," he added,"I tried calling Motonari to come out, but Terumoto said he wasn't feeling good." "But Motonari hardly ever gets sick, he always takes good care of himself." Magoichi said. "Things aren't adding up..." Keiji said.

Masamune's phone rang, and he smirked, running out of the Irish Pub. Everyone looked at him, his wide smile, and raised their eyebrows. "Huh...Masamune-dono is sure happy about something.." Yukimura said. Moments later, he returned, with the look of a happy puppy, dragging in a dark haired man, who looked a whole lot like Kojuro.

"Kojuro?" everyone asked.

"Kojuro-sama, so good to see you again!" Yukimura yelled. The man just smiled and took his seat beside Masamune. He reached over the table and took the pitcher of beer for himself, pouring it into a glass. Magoichi tilted her head and said,"That isn't Kojuro."

"How can you say it's not him?" Yukimura asked,"he's got his skin tone, his color hair, his smile, everything." "Kojuro always has nice and strong cologne on. He has a scar on his face, darker tan, and darker hair. Plus he's alone. He always comes with his lady." Magoichi interrupted.

"She's right." the man said,"I'm not Kojuro. Close enough, though."

"His name is Shigenaga Katakura." Masamune said. Everyone's jaw dropped, when Motochika suddenly yelled,"Illegitimate son? Oh crap, is Miya going to be PISSED!"

"I'm his nephew, actually. His brother looks almost exactly like him, only alot older, and I'm here.." Shigenaga said with a laugh,"Uncle Kojuro told me about you guys, he said you were all funny."

They also noticed he had an accent, too. "Dude, where are you from? Your accent is awesome!" Motochika yelled. "We're actually from Germany, my grandmother was German, and I was born there as well." Shigenaga replied. "Kojuro's German?" Keiji asked,"sheesh, no wonder he's so attractive."

Shigenaga blushed when Keiji added,"So much that you would be attractive, too."

He lay his head on Masamune's shoulder, when Yukimura raised his eyebrow. "Something you aren't telling us, Masamune-sama?" "Duh, he's my boyfriend." Masamune said. Everyone's jaw dropped, and Masamune said,"What?"

"I could have sworn you were with that red-head." Magoichi said. "Tsunamoto? No, that's a longtime friend of mine..." Masamune said. "Well...this is a surprise...we find Kojuro has a illeginamte son, he's also German, and he happens to be Masamune's lover." Motochika said.

Magoichi punched his arm and said,"You moron, Shigenaga isn't Kojuro's son, it's his nephew." "Would there be an issue if I was Kojuro's son?" Shigenaga asked. "Uh..yeah, his girlfriend would murder you, him, and destroy the whole city in her angry grief." Yukimura said.

"The Finnish lady, right?" Shigenaga asked,"she's really small..." "Yeah." Magoichi said. "Heh. Kojuro talks about her all the time. I'd like to actually meet her." Shigenaga said. "Well...if anyone can find her." Masamune said.

He noticed the three looking at them and they all glared back, when Mitsuhide suddenly walked into the bar. The bouncer asked for his ID, but he just shoved him to the floor, a collective gasp spreading throughout the bar room.

He licked his lips and swayed his hips, walking to Hidekatsu's table, grabbing the bewildered boy's collar, lifing him up to his eye level.

"Alright, pretty boy, where's your sister at." he said. "Get your hands off me." Hidekatsu snapped. "And if I don't?" Mitsuhide asked, throwing him to the ground. His boot went against his throat, and Hidekatsu coughed,"D-don't make me tell my father.."

"And what's Nobunaga-kou going to do...he loves me..he'll never hurt me.." Mitsuhide said. He laughed and Hidekatsu snapped,"Y-you're having an affair with my father? You sick fucker!" Mitsuhide laughed again and said,"Toshimitsu bored me...blind loyalty is so overrated...I needed someone who'd kick my ass in bed.."

Hidekatsu pushed Mitsuhide's foot off him and reached behind him to take out his gun, when Mitsuhide said,"Uh uh...play nice. You don't want to see any innocents killed here, do you?" "I don't care about their lives...but I'm going to take yours!" Hidekatsu said.

Mitsuhide noticed everyone at Masamune's table watching and said,"Ah...it's the group, how cute...everyone's here for the party..." Hidekatsu leaned against the table and said,"If you want to know so badly...I left her in Norristown." Mitsuhide turned to him, eyes aflame and snapped,"You sick freak, you left your own sister to the dogs?"

"Who the hell are you calling a freak?" Hidekatsu yelled.

Magoichi looked at the tension between Hidekatsu and Mitsuhide and said,"First person who yells Mortal Kombat is getting a grenade up their ass." She glared right at Masamune, and Motochika yelled,"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Magoichi growled, and dumped her beer on his head. "I couldn't resist, Sayaka." Motochika said. "Why do I still hang out with you?" she said, shaking her head.

Mitsuhide heard the war cry, and took out his scythe,"You heard them...it's time we ended this here and now.." He heard police sirens, and his eyes widened.

"...On second thought...I must be going. Toodles." he added, running away. Hidekatsu watched on as the blur of purple and white left the bar, and shook his head. "Fucking freak..." he said. Akimitsu took his hand and said,"Let's get out of here."

Hidekatsu nodded and said,"Alright, let's go." "Besides...I overheard Yukimura say Kojuro sent the monkey, the prostitute and the mute through the city looking for Miya. She's probably not in Norristown anymore." Enra said. Hidekatsu laughed and said,"I think I can trust you two to get rid of them. I'll go home and tell my father a story."

"What are you going to tell him?" Enra asked. "I'll think of something." Hidekatsu said, sneaking away.

At Masamune's table, they all watched on, shaking their heads. "Now I know something's wrong." Magoichi said. The group all finished paying their tab, and left the bar, walking into the Philadelphia night. "We'll go check up on Kojuro. If anyone finds the lady, let us know. Also, if anyone finds the three ninjas as well, keep them protected." Masamune said. Shigenaga got into the car beside him and they drove off.

Magoichi got into Motochika's car, Keiji got into his, and they all drove away.

Yukimura was left alone, when he looked up and saw Sasuke flying over him, from rooftop to rooftop. Sasuke looked down, to see his footing, when he locked eyes with a curious Yukimura.

He dove down, sliding down the wall, hitting the streets, and said,"Danna...I know you've been watching me. Listen, I can't come home yet, I'm on assignment. Kojuro Katakura asked me to look for his missing girlfriend."

Yukimura bit his lip to stop his protest, when Sasuke said,"Yes, I know Hidekatsu and his buddies are out. But they can't catch me." Yukimura tried to grab Sasuke's collar, but the ninja fled into the darkness before he could. He sighed and watched as the shadow fled, jumping from one roof to the other, and he sulked, walking away.

"Heh." he chuckled.

Now it was starting to snow. And Philadelphia winters are hardly forgiving. He watched as snow particles danced in the wind, falling to his feet, falling in his hair. People scrambled for protection under stores and bar covers, but Yukimura didn't care, he just continued walking. It was hard to feel, knowing his beloved was walking in the thin line of danger.

Not that Sasuke wasn't a great ninja, he was terrific, a descendant of Sasuke Sarutobi, the same name of course, as it was a title, he was the best ninja in the city. Though he constantly fought with Kasuga for that title, but she knew deep down she wasn't anything like him.

Neither was Kotaro. But all three were loyal to their missions, to their friends, to themselves. And Yukimura could appreciate that, in all three of them.

A binocolured set of eyes watched Sasuke fly past him. A laugh, and Akimitsu readied his pistols. He was sent by Hidekatsu to go after Sasuke, while Enra went after Kasuga and Kotaro. Hidekatsu, on the other hand, was left to tell a fib to his father, about the whereabouts of his sister, and the murders of three members of the Triple A Alliance.

Should be easy, he said to himself, with a pretentious smirk. He kissed the head of his pistol, and slowly began to follow Sasuke through the city.

At the other side of the city, in Fairmount Park, Kasuga stopped flying through the park, when it began to snow. She closed her eyes and breathed in the serene cold, reminding her of her moments with Kenshin Uesugi back when they lived in Japan.

She and Kenshin fled Japan due to famine, and other things. They were targeted by a large yakuza group with ties to the Oda Family. Kasuga found herself kidnapped one day, but escaped, thanks to her swift ninja skills. She was found by two other kunoichis, Nene and Chiyome Mochizuki, and taken in, to further her skills.

Thanks to those connections, she and Kenshin were able to flee Japan, and settle down in Philadelphia. Not that things were any different. They soon would find out that all of Philadelphia was run by the Oda Family, thus driving them into the same situation as before, only this time, the Oda let them move and live freely, so much that they don't disturb them.

But she didn't know how much leinency she would have with this mission. Kojuro has asked her, Sasuke and Kotaro to look for the Oda's princess, and while the city was large, but not as vast as New York City, looking for her wouldn't be easy. Not only that, she didn't want to provoke the family, this was a top secret mission, she didn't even know if they were aware of her disapperance.

Perhaps she was walking into a trap.

She liked the Oda princess. But not enough to sacrifice her life for her. But then again, she was asked, and this was a mission. As a ninja, she couldn't refuse. Kojuro had put alot of money in her hand, now he was a full-time laywer, climbing up the ladder to becoming one of the most powerful men in the city, and well...she liked the payment.

Besides, the back of her mind, she admired Kojuro. His mannerisms, his devotion to not only the princess, but the Date family itself. Also, he was incredibly smart, rich and handsome. As much as she loved Kenshin, she couldn't help but get a little lit up whenever she saw Kojuro.

A flash of black light ran past her. She gasped and went back to reality, tensing up at the possible danger around her. She spun around, and growled when she found Enra Oh behind her, the best friend, and ninja assassin of Hidekatsu Oda.

"Bastard." she said through gritted teeth. "Hello, gorgeous.." Enra said with a laugh,"funny...I didn't take you for a ninja." His eyes trailed down her curvacious body in that tight black suit and said,"You used to work at Delilah's, I remember you, Venus."

Kasuga's cheeks turned red in anger. Since she and Kenshin fled Japan, she needed the extra cash. They became separated, and she wanted to go to school at Drexel University. Knowing the steep price of the school, and knowing she had gorgeous looks, she employed herself at Delilah's, a strip club at the border of North and South Philadelphia. She growled at Enra, furious that he would mention her sorid past.

"I suppose the money wasn't good enough. They didn't tip you well? Or Kenshin had better plans for you." he said with a sadistic laugh. He grew serious, then threw a kunai at her, just to test her reflexes. And like a ninja, she jumped over it, curling into the air, throwing a bunch back at him.

The kunai fight went on for a few good minutes, when Enra finally took out a pistol and laughed, pointing it at her. She gasped.

"Say goodbye." he said.

Akimitsu had suddenly lost sight of Sasuke. To his horror, he didn't want to report a failed mission to his lover. Not after missing out on killing Kojuro last month. But what else could he do? Saskue was gone, far gone, Kasuga wasn't around, and neither was..

Kotaro.

Akimitsu smirked again to himself, and said,"Kotaro Fuma is still around, maybe I can-"

And that's when he saw him. The unmistakable flash of midnight blue and silver, he watched as Kotaro ran through the streets of Center City, running past the Philadelphia Convention Center, when he began to make chase.

Masamune didn't even bother to knock. He figured he didn't have to. He barged into Kojuro's penthouse, looking up when he saw his best friend leaning on the windows, hands pressed to the glass, looking out into the city lights.

"Kojuro?" he asked. He turned around, locking his green eyes with that of Masamune Date, and said,"What are you doing here?" "Don't play stupid, I know exactly what's going on. That's why we came here." Masamune said. "We? I only see you." Kojuro said, when he looked over his head, and saw a very familiar face.

He smiled and opened his arms, when Shigenaga walked in. "Hi, Uncle Kojuro." he said with a smile. Kojuro hugged him and said,"What brings you to town?" "I'm on winter break for a while, so I figured I'd come say hi." Shigenaga replied.

"I know you're not feeling too happy right now, so I figured we'd stop by and keep you company." Masamune said. Shigenaga took a seat beside his uncle, Masamune took the seat beside him, and they began to chat, just spending time together, something Kojuro desperately needed.

At his house, Mitsunari could tell Ieyasu wasn't sleeping. He sat in his window sill staring out into his tiny back yard, watching the snow fall in the shadows, when Ieyasu went downstairs to see him. "I should have left hours ago, Mitsunari. But I didn't get the chance to say goodbye, so I refused to leave." he said. Mitsunari said nothing, and stared into the snow once more.

Finally, he spoke.

"Do you remember, last month, you tried so hard to get me to like you, that you fell off my window sill and into the backyard? I still have your body print there, I haven't gotten rid of it."

"Mitsunari? Are you ok?" Ieyasu asked.

"A wave of darkness is spreading through the city. I'm sure you can feel it. It's hard to be lively knowing something dreadful is happening, or is going to happen soon." Mitsunari said. He looked at Ieyasu and said,"Should anything happen, you know how I feel about you."

Ieyasu decided to play along. He wrapped his arm around Mitsunari's slender waist and said,"Do I?" Mitsunari blushed at the closeness between them and wrapped his arms around Ieyasu's neck. "Yes, you know I love you." he admitted with a fiery blush spreading on his face. Before Mitsunari could speak again, his words were swallowed when Ieyasu slammed his lips over his.

Mitsunari returned the kiss, and the two quickly stumbled their way to the recliner, ignoring everyone else who was sleeping over in the house.

When the two fell to the recliner, Mitsunari began to feel around for the lever to pull out the seat. He finally found it, and the seat fell back, throwing Ieyasu on his lap, perfectly alligned with his hips.

"Ieyasu.." he said, looking deeply into his eyes. Ieyasu buried his face into Mitsunari's hair and said,"I know this is so wrong, but I-" "Fuck me." Mitsunari said, hardcore blushing, breathing into Ieyasu's neck. "Fuck me until I can't take anymore.." he breathed.

Laughter left from Ieyasu's lips and he said,"Alright, I'll do whatever you want me to do to you." "Oh Ieyasu.." Mitsunari said, shivering when his hips pressed against his. The two kissed again, bodies pressing against each others, when they began moving, humping each other slowly, feeling their erections rising, grinding against one another.

"Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned. Ieyasu moaned, pressing his body into Mitsunari's, when suddenly, Hanbei walked down the steps, hearing them. He brought his hand to his mouth, gasping when he saw the two bodies moving, and the two kissing.

"Oh my god...Mitsunari...and...Ieyasu?" he said, walking back into his bedroom.

"Harder.." Mitsunari pleaded. Ieyasu rose up to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it to the couch beside him, allowing Mitsunari's hands to run down his now-sweaty and heavily muscular chest. "Beautiful.." Mitsunari said, running his hands down the glistening muscles. Ieyasu wiped the sweat off his face and resumed moving, pressing his erection harder and harder into Mitsunari's pants.

In the middle of the thrashing, Mitsunari's hands fell to his own pants and began to unbutton himself, when Ieyasu smacked his hands away. "Let me do it." Ieyasu said. He was far beyond worry, far beyond the point of care. He wanted Mitsunari Ishida, and come through hell or high water, he was going to have him tonight.

Ieyasu's hand went to Mitsunari's button and quickly unbuttoned him, opening his pants. He then began to pull down the zipper, leaning down to suck and kiss Mitsunari's neck, leaving Mitsunari to moan and purr like a kitten underneath him. By now, Ieyasu was absolutely throbbing, and he didn't want to waste anytime fucking Mitsunari. He ripped his lover's pants off, and pulled him onto his lap, quickly undoing his own pants.

"Touch me, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu said, bringing Mitsunari's dainty hand to his large dick. Mitsunari moaned and stroked Ieyasu through his underwear, as he began to pull his own pants down. He quickly kicked them off, leaving him in only his boxer shorts, when Mitsunari began to take his own off.

He pulled Ieyasu to him and whispered in his ear,"Fuck me so hard I won't be able to move...break me." "Anything you want." Ieyasu said, reaching down to help Mitsunari take his off, and ran his hand down his belly.

Ieyasu's hand slid into Mitsunari's underwear and brushed against his erection, causing Mitsunari's eyes to grow wide. With his other hand, Ieyasu slid Mitsunari's underwear down his legs, looking upon his bottom-less lover.

A cold breeze flew past Mitsunari's crotch, and he shivered. "Touch me." he pleaded, looking into Ieyasu's eyes. Ieyasu obligied, and Mitsunari gasped, feeling Ieyasu's strong grip wrap around his throbbing cock.

Mitsunari leaned back, opening his legs more, when Ieyasu's fist began pumping him. His jaw dropped, and his eyes rolled back, he began to thrust heavily into Ieyasu's hand.

"Faster.." he moaned. Ieyasu looked into his eyes, and moved his fist faster, kissing his lover again, dipping his tongue into his hot mouth. Mitsunari thrust harder into his Ieyasu's fist, Ieyasu moved his fist faster and faster until Mitsunari began to drip hot pre-cum from his slit.

Ieyasu stopped moving and bended down, his tongue moving across the slit, drinking in the hot liquid, swallowing and moaning as he squeezed his lovers cock, breathing into the skin.

"Oh...Oh Ieyasu.." Mitsunari moaned, dripping more, when Ieyasu's wet tongue flicked back and forth over his head. Mitsunari gasped again, when Ieyasu's lips closed over the head, and he began to take tiny sucks at it.

Mitsunari leaned back and moaned again, gripping the sides of Ieyasu's head, leaning him further and further into him as he spread his legs more. He dipped deeper and deeper into Ieyasu's mouth, watching as Ieyasu took him further in.

But before Ieyasu could suck anymore, Mitsunari gasped, turning to his side when he saw a shadowy figure outside the house. "Ieyasu!" Mitsunari yelled, pushing his lover away. Ieyasu fell back and said,"What was that for?", wiping his mouth from his lover's essence.

"Someone's here." Mitsunari said, pulling his underwear up. He took out a knife and Ieyasu followed carefully, when Mitsunari slowly tiptoed to the window.

Ieyasu held onto Mitsunari's other hand. The two lovers smelled like sweat and sex, but that didn't stop them. Mitsunari grabbed the curtains and quickly threw them back, holding his knife at a terrified Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" both men yelled.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled,"what the hell? Put that knife down, man!"

Both men looked at the Takeda ninja with confusion, when Mitsunari yelled,"What the hell were you doing sneaking around Hideyoshi-sama's house? Answer me!" He held the knife over Sasuke and the ninja held up his hands in fright,"Don't hurt me, I'm only looking for Miya Tuonela. Kojuro's throwing a fit looking for her, he sent me, Kotaro Fuma and Kasuga out to look for her."

"Shit.." Mitsunari said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, looking at Mitsunari and Ieyasu in their underwear and said,"And uh...was I interrupting anything?" "Yes, you were interrupting us, you moron. Now go back to Kojuro and tell him his girlfriend is here with me, tell him don't call her, she's asleep, and she'll come see him later." Mitsunari snapped.

"And you don't think she's safer at her home?" Sasuke asked. "With a brother who wants to kill her? Of course not! Anyway, leave us alone, Sasuke. We're very busy!" Mitsunari snapped.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged,"Fine by me. I'll go relay the message to Kojuro. Bye." Mitsunari slammed the window and threw the knife away, watching the ninja fly into the night. He frowned, then looked down at himself,"Fucking hell, I just lost my hard on."

"So did I." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari shrugged and walked back to the living room, putting his clothes back on, when he said,"Well, I better go check on the lady, see if she's alright. If you want to go home-"

"Yeah, I think I better go. No sense throwing Ichi into a frenzy." Ieyasu said, zipping up his pants. He looked down at his wedding band and cursed. "I wish I wasn't married." Mitsunari hugged him and said,"Me too. And they just legalized gay marriage in New York, too."

Ieyasu smirked and said,"Why? Did you want to go get married there?" Mitsunari blushed and said,"Yes, I love you. It would have been perfect." Ieyasu wrapped his arms around Mitsunari's thin waist and said,"And I love you.", kissing his lips quickly.

Mitsunari returned the kiss and said,"I better let you go. See you soon?" "Yeah, I'll see you soon." Ieyasu replied, kissing Mitsunari one more time before he went out the door. Mitsunari watched his lover leave and sighed, turning back to the steps, where he gasped and saw Hanbei looking at him.

"You...you're having an affair with Ieyasu Tokugawa?" he asked. "Hanbei?" Mitsunari yelled, jumping up. "Now I feel so stupid, I knew I saw you two at the meeting..but oh my god, this is so scandalous!" Hanbei yelled. "Goddamn it, I tried to hide it from you, from everyone...now Hideyoshi...you...everyone's gonna find out!" Mitsunari yelled.

Suddenly, Hanbei felt hard metal against his jugular, and gasped, when a knee seeped into his spine and a woman said,"You dare tell anyone and it'll be the death of you."

"Miya, you're awake." Mitsunari said. "I heard everything. Kojuro's going crazy looking for me. I'm sorry to put you through all this." she said, putting her sai away. "It's no worry. You're my best friend." Mitsunari said. The two looked at each other, when she said,"And you gotta do a better job of hiding your little affair, I can't go around killing everyone, you know, they're going to find out and throw me in jail."

"You won't go to jail, come on, you're Nobunaga Oda's daughter, he'll pay off the whole city if he needs to." Hanbei said. "Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. She went down the steps to get some water, when she sniffed the air and said,"Someone got fucked down here."

"You'd know, princess." Mitsunari said. "Because I've fucked Kojuro enough times to know what sex smells like?" Miya snapped with a laugh. She looked at the recliner and said,"And clean up after yourselves, you know some others are going to sit here."

Mitsunari ran to the recliner and saw some of his and Ieyasu's essences left on the fabric, cringing, when he went to clean it up. When Miya and Hanbei were left alone, she took out her sai again and pointed it at him,"Remember, Hanbei Takanaka, if you squeal on their affair, I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't dare." Hanbei said. She dashed at him with lightning speed, and put him in a full nelson head-lock. "Watch me." she said, knocking him out. When his body crumpled to the floor, Mitsunari laughed and said,"What did you do?" "TKO." she replied with a wink.

Mitsunari returned to the room with a can of areosol and began to spray around the room, picking up the rest of his clothing, as Miya giggled beside him. "Place still smells like cock?" he asked. "Nah, now it's just fruit loops." she replied.

"Oh come on! Like that wasn't a blalent joke about me being gay." Mitsunari snapped. She titled her head and blinked, trying to stiffle a giggle, when he said,"Oh Mitsunari...you're right, I didn't realize it. Sorry." "I get dibs on Kojuro jokes then. Though I can't really think of anything witty to say." he said.

"I'm annoyed. But then again, did I really want my first time with him on an old recliner? Uh uh. Ieyasu's gonna have to go all out on me." he added with a smile.

"I can't see you laying naked surrounded by roses on a silk red bed, candles all over the room, romantic music...nah, you'd be the person who'd blast Morbid Angel while giving Ieyasu Tokugawa a Cleveland Steamer." she said with a laugh.

Mitsunari laughed as well, and the two left to go to bed.

Kojuro looked over at Masamune and Shigenaga who had fallen asleep on his floor, and back to the window, walking out on his deck to watch the snow fall upon Philadelphia.

Despite it being 3AM, the city was still running, cars, buses and taxis zooming down the streets, people laughing and throwing snow at each other. Luckily he lived off Market street, hiding on Arch street, so that no one would really bother him.

He watched his breath dissolve into cold steam over his lips, sighing, when Sasuke jumped on his railing. "Hey, I found her." he said. Kojuro's eyes grew wide and he asked,"Where was she?" "She's at Mitsunari Ishida's house." Sasuke said. He laughed and added,"Funny, how she was at the last place I checked, and the first place I should have checked."

"Is she at least safe?" Kojuro asked,"I know it's a stupid question, Mitsunari would never let any harm fall upon her, but still..." "She was asleep, she's fine. Though I did walk in on Ieyasu and Mitsunari..." Sasuke said.

Kojuro smirked and said,"Is that so? Anyway, I better get to sleep. And you better go find Yukimura. No doubt he'd be worried sick about you. Have you heard from Kotaro or Kasuga lately?" "No. I haven't heard from either, which is quite odd, considering how often I run into her." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm...I hope nothing is wrong...then again, I'm sure they're fine. They're both capable of handling themselves just fine." Kojuro said. "If I find them, I'll let you know." Sasuke said. Kojuro nodded and said,"Goodnight, then."

"See you later." Sasuke said, diving off his friend's deck.

Kojuro watched the ninja go and sighed,"I hope those two'll be alright. I'd hate if I had sent them towards danger..still, at least he found my lady.."

He closed to the door to the deck and walked back in, only to find that Masamune and Shigenaga had walked into Kojuro's bedroom, and decided to end their night lovingly.

"Goodnight, guys." he said, sleeping on the couch.

Kotaro had given up. By this point, the snow was too much, and he could barely move. He couldn't see past the winds or the blowing snow, so he returned back to the Hojo home.

As for Kasuga, the same couldn't be said for her.

Kanetsugu Naoe was driving along Kelly Drive when he saw what looked like a body trapped in the snow by Fairmount Park. It was on nights like this, where he'd like to go out on a random drive, to ease his mind.

Being from the mountains of Kanawakajima, he was used to the harsh conditions. His eyes met with what looked like blonde hair, or a flag, something blowing in the wind, and he stopped his car, running out to it.

Kenshin had told him that he was worried, that Kasuga hasn't returned from her mission yet. Kanetsugu mentioned that he'd go out and look for her while on his random drive. And that if he found her, he'd pray that she was still alive.

He ran further into the park. To his shock, the snow below him was dyed red in blood, large, mannish footsteps looked like they had fled, the blood made a trail to the shock of his life.

Kasuga lay in the snow, facefirst. She wasn't moving, save for her hair blowing in the wind. Kanetsugu ran to her and tried to shake her, but gasped as her body was ice cold to the touch. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over, gasping again at the state she was in.

Her face was blue, eyes closed, blood running down her lips, down her nose, tears running down her blue cheeks. The blood and tears became frozen, leaving icicles on her face, blood adorned her body, her black body suit ripped up, her hair chopped, as well.

She had a kunai in her stomach, her body lay over a puddle of blood, and Kanetsugu shook her, trying desperately to wake her. "Come on, girl, wake up. Kenshin's worried about you..everyone's worried." he said.

But she was unresponsive. He held his fingers to her neck, and luckily, there was a pulse, a very, very faint one. Quickly, Kanetsugu wrapped his coat around her body, and took out his cellphone, dialing the police, and waited for them to come.

At the other side of the city, Hidekatsu linked his fingers with that of his lover's, Akimitsu, and smiled, closing the door to his bedroom.

"A job well done, boys." he said with a sinister laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the outrageously late update. Honestly, I had lost so much interest in writing, and I had no idea what to do with this chappy. But...we're back! Just to let everyone know how long its really been, the club this chappy takes place in has since closed, and Gwar has nearly broken up.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

A few hours passed. Kenshin Uesugi was beginning to get worried. He paced through his house, then looked over at the clock over and over again. It was eleven am, Kasuga usually called him around this time, if she wasn't already in the house by now.

He looked over at his cell phone for the umpteenth time, and sighed when the call list was empty. Last night, she, Sasuke and Kotaro were on a private mission given to them by Kojuro Katakura, who was looking for his girlfriend. She wasn't missing, but due to her abrupt voicemail, he suggested that she might be in danger.

He had no other choice but to send the three out, with the promise of a great deal of cash in their hands. Initially, the three declined his money, but in the end, accepted it. After all, Kasuga was trying to get into Drexel University, the money would help out greatly. Still, she wasn't about to throw her life on the line for the couple, especially not Nobunaga's daughter, who was supposed to have the best protection money could buy.

Kenshin silently cursed her and Kojuro. Part of him was to blame for this. Did he really have to send Kasuga out there? Still, she was a ninja, and was more than capable. But that didn't ease his worry when the Philadelphia sunshine rose, and still no sign of her.

Kanetsugu was there all night. He had meant to call Kenshin, but he didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. He sat by Kasuga's bedside, holding her hand, when Sasuke and Yukimura walked in. "Kanetsugu-dono, what happened?" Yukimura asked, trying his best not to scream too loud. He knew Kasuga was conscious, but he didn't want to bother her with his usual loud voice.

Sasuke stroked her blonde hair back and sighed, looking down at her. "Have you called Kenshin yet?" he asked. "No...I didn't want to scare him or anything." Kanetsugu replied. He then turned to Yukimura and said,"I don't know. I found her like this in the park. She's cleaned up now, but she had cuts all over, bruises, blood, tears, I think she was shot, too, I don't know."

"Kenshin has to know, Naoe." Sasuke said, showing his annoyance. "That wasn't my number one issue, Sasuke, I needed to get her to safety!" Kanetsugu shouted. "Shh. Keep your voices down, she's awake." Yukimura said. "Barely." Sasuke growled. "If that stupid Katakura hadn't sent them out, if that stupid woman of his didn't go missing, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kanetsugu snapped.

Yukimura sighed and said,"No one should be blamed except the person who did this, Kanetsugu-dono." "Don't try to defend those two, Yukimura-" Kanetsugu snapped, before Sasuke said,"Yuki is right, don't blame anyone but the person who did this. Kasuga is used to these trials, she knew what she was getting into. Anyway, I'm gonna go find Kenshin and let him know."

"Sasuke-" Kanetsugu said, but Sasuke shook his head,"That's his girlfriend, the woman he loves, he needs to know.", and with that, he flew out the window, and into the Philadelphia morning.

Mitsunari was all alone that morning. He slept in his room, dreaming of Ieyasu, the space in his bed next to him empty now that Miya had left. She snuck away back to her house while he was asleep, taking one more look at the collapsed Hanbei with a laugh. She was afraid to leave a text message to Kojuro, she feared he was angry at her, so she ignored it and went home.

The shower was hot, Mitsunari felt the hot water almost scald his thin frame, and he groaned under it. Left alone, he wished Ieyasu was with him, instead, all he got was the now awake Hanbei entering the room. Mitsunari turned his drenched head to the sound of Hanbei speaking behind the shower curtain,"Really...Ieyasu Tokugawa of all people. You know what can happen if this gets out."

"Shut up." Mitsunari snapped. "Hey, I'm only helping you out. Besides, I've got my eye on someone already." Hanbei said with a laugh. Mitsunari rolled his eyes. He knew about Hanbei's relationship with Hideyoshi, and he knew the little silver haired boy was a bit flirtatious with other men, but he didn't know if he'd ever be unfaithful to him.

"If you dare hurt Hideyoshi-sama-" Mitsunari snapped, but Hanbei said,"Oh relax. I'm just going to seduce Kojuro Katakura and have my way with him. I know he's trying to work out a divorce or annulment deal with Ieyasu and Ichi, so if I tease him a bit, he'll work harder on it."

"He's got the Oda against him, why do you think he's taking his time with it?" Mitsunari said, with a bitter tone. He also wanted Kojuro to hurry up with the deal. He was well-versed in Philadelphia law, being a new lawyer, so he knew how long Ieyasu and Ichi had to be married, but it was still getting on his nerves.

He wanted Ieyasu all to himself.

Hanbei laughed and said,"I'm going to see if I can schedule a double date. Myself and Hideyoshi-sama, and your friend and Katakura. I'm sure it'll work out just fine. If she declines, I'll just blackmail her and tell Katakura about you and Ieyasu." "He already knows." Mitsunari said, rolling his eyes.

Hanbei laughed again and said,"My god, Mitsunari, why don't you tell the whole neighborhood! Or the whole city! Why don't you get a space in the city paper!" "Just leave me alone." Mitsunari said, shutting the shower dials off. Hanbei sighed,"You're no fun, Ishida-honey.", and left the room.

Mitsunari slammed the door behind him and sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist. He shook the water out of his hair and checked himself in the mirror for any love marks from last night. There were none, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He and Hanbei never really got along, but he put up with him as being Hideyoshi's lover. He really couldn't stand the little prick, maybe he'd be better off dead.

But to get involved with Miya and Kojuro's relationship? What was the deal in that? Both of them knew about his affair with Ieyasu, and tried their best to hide it; Miya killing everyone who knows, Kojuro trying to get Ieyasu and Ichi to divorce, but how long would those work? What was Hanbei trying to do?

He listened in on Hanbei's door closing, and decided to leave the steam-filled bathroom. He'd get to the bottom of this, even if it took him forever.

"You must think I'm an idiot."

Hidekatsu turned to his angry sister, glaring at him, holding a knife in her hand. "Honey, put that thing down, what would daddy say if he saw you trying to kill me?" he said,"besides, you don't have the heart to do it." "Bullshit. I'll just make a lie and say you tried to kill me. Like you've always promised me you'd do." she snapped.

"I know what happened to Kasuga. I know you did it." she added. Hidekatsu laughed and said,"What that bimbo does is of no importance to me. Why should I care? I don't even know what happened." "Don't stand there and act like nothing happened, she nearly got killed in Fairmount Park!" she yelled.

"Because you ran off and got Kojuro upset, then he sent the idiots after you. If you had only stayed with us-" "Then I'd be killed." she snapped. "I'm going to be the one to kill you. No one else." he snapped,"and I'll fight to protect that."

She would have been flattered by the attention, but the most important thing on her mind was Kasuga's health. Yukimura texted her earlier, letting her know that Kasuga was awake and not on her deathbed, but she was remaining quiet about who attacked her.

Still, it didn't take an idiot to realize that Hidekatsu and his crew were responsible.

Kenshin had just got the news. He stormed through Hannemann hospital full speed charging into the ICU, looking for his beloved blade. When he got to the room, he glared at Kojuro, who hovered over the bed, standing beside Masamune and Yukimura.

"You!" he yelled, diving at Kojuro. His tiny body didn't make Kojuro budge, but he didn't fight back either. He grabbed Kenshin's fists and gripped them, making him submit, no matter how much he tried to punch and kick at him.

Rarely had the Ice King himself ever lost his nerve.

But could Kojuro blame him? Kenshin loved Kasuga, and it was his fault that she was laying in the ICU. "You bastard! Had it not been for you, she-" Kenshin yelled, tears in his eyes, when Yukimura said,"Lord Kenshin, please! Kojuro-dono is not to blame for this."

"Then who the hell is?!" Kenshin yelled. Kojuro held on to his hand and said,"Blame me if you must. I was the one who sent the three of them looking for my girlfriend." Kenshin looked into his eyes and said,"Then she must have been intercepted by someone. Kotaro Fuma returned to the Hojo, and Sasuke is right here.."

Kasuga squeaked on the bed, turning her attention to the arguing men, and tried to grab at Kenshin's hand. The men stopped arguing, and Kenshin turned to his beloved. "My-my...lov-" she tried to speak, but Kenshin kissed her hand and said,"Don't, don't force yourself to talk."

Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura and Sasuke all watched with sadness, when Sasuke said,"I think we should leave those two alone now." "Agreed." Kojuro said, and the four left the room, but not before Kojuro turned and said a silent apology to both Kenshin and Kasuga.

As the day went by, Kojuro sat on his balcony holding a glass of wine to his lips, watching people walk down the street, watching the skyline, as twilight began to fall upon the city. Neither Masamune nor Shigenaga could reach him, it seemed he just wanted to be left alone. A few phone calls and texts went by, but no words escaped his lips, he just stood in silence.

"You think he cared for that girl?" Shigenaga asked,"I thought he already had a girlfriend." "It's the principle of the thing. Had it been Sasuke, I think he'd be upset too, it's the fact that he put someone in danger when he didn't intend to." Masamune replied.

They watched as Kojuro got off the phone again, and crossed his arms, finishing his glass of wine, wordlessly walking back into the condo, and into his office, while Masamune and Shigenaga watched on. "He's really shaken up about this." Shigenaga said.

Despite Masamune's protests, Shigenaga stormed into the room, and slammed his hands on his uncle's desk. The loud sound nearly made Kojuro jump in surprise, and almost knocked over a few papers. "You can't keep acting like this, uncle. Wordlessly upset, talk to me. Talk to us!"

"It's nothing." Kojuro said,"I just hate putting people in danger. I feel like I'm to blame for all this. Miya called me, she said her brother set her up, she told me everything that happened last night, then I threw the three of them into it. Of course I'm to blame for everything. Had I kept a better eye on my girlfriend, she wouldn't be in this position, had I known, I wouldn't have put Kasuga in her situation either."

"It could have been either of the three." Shigenaga said,"she just happened to be the one." Kojuro looked away sadly and said,"Of course."

"Something else troubles you, uncle." he said. Kojuro nodded and said,"I want to go after the Oda. But how can I just betray her like this?" "Like what? Put them all in jail?" Shigenaga asked. Kojuro sighed and looked over his papers for his next case, and replied,"Who's going to put Nobunaga Oda in jail? He's got the city wrapped around his finger. Even the mayor adores him."

"So what are you going to do?" Shigenaga asked. "I have no choice...the Oda must end...I have to kill Nobunaga. But at what cost...I'd lose the love of my life. I'd lose so much.." Kojuro said. "Is saving the city worth it?" Shigenaga asked,"you know you're not a superhero." "And let corruption bring the city I love down.." Kojuro said, more to himself.

"What do you love more, uncle, her or the city? You can have another place to live, but a girl like that comes only once in a lifetime. Choose carefully." Shigenaga said, before walking away.

"Shit." Kojuro said, rocking back and forth on his chair as the door closed. When did Shigenaga get so wise? Just how much of his life had he missed? He and his brother weren't always close, after all, his brother had at least 15 years on him, and he lived in Europe. He only saw Shigenaga on rare occasions, clearly not enough.

"He's right. I'm no superhero. Is taking down the Oda even worth it?" he said, and lay his head on his desk.

"I feel guilty, you know, coming out to party like this." Sasuke said to Yukimura, when the two made their way to 15th Street, across from City Hall. "Kasuga would want us to enjoy ourselves despite this." Sasuke said,"and besides, it's an invitation from Motonari Mouri. That just doesn't happen often."

Before Yukimura could speak again, he was tackled and thrown to the ground by a laughing Masamune. Shigenaga scratched the back of his head and tried to apologize, but refrained when Masamune nearly threw Yukimura into the street.

"Danna!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh come on, Masamune, stop that!" Shigenaga said. They were met with a loud horn beeping, and a voice yelling,"Get the fuck out of the street!", to which Masamune was about to retort, when Motochika walked out of his car. He laughed and said,"Leave it to these two idiots to fight on Market Street at rush hour, huh?"

"Goddamn it." Masamune said. Magoichi walked out of the front seat and said,"So this is where we're meeting Motonari?" "Yup, he said seven." Motochika said, looking at his clock. It was 6:50. "We got everyone?" Magoichi asked. "Not yet, Miya, Ieyasu and Mitsunari aren't here yet. And neither is the man himself." Sasuke said.

"Sorry I'm late." Miya said, running up to the group,"I had to think of an excuse to get out of my house. Daddy wanted to watch movies with me, but I didn't want to." She looked around and said,"Pretty boy isn't here yet?" "He said he's on his way." Motochika said. Miya nodded and said,"Alright. Did anyone call Ieyasu or Mitsunari?"

"Mitsunari didn't answer his phone, but Ieyasu did. He's on his way." Yukimura said. "Ten bucks says he's bringing the ball and chain with him." Masamune said. "No way." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of ball and chain.." Miya said, watching the cars drive by. "Hmm?" Magoichi said. "Apparently Kanbei Kuroda's out of jail again." she replied. Oh dear, this isn't going to end well." Yukimura said, scratching the side of his face. "You'd think...he didn't do anything that bad, just got into a few bar fights, he's not like my family." Miya said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, not like that Akechi weirdo who swung his scythe at that bar a few nights back, where was it, Irish Pub?" Motochika asked. Masamune nodded and said,"I'm surprised half of that family isn't locked up." "So am I." Miya said with an embarrassed laugh.

A car drove close to them and honked its horn. The infamous Tokugawa bright yellow car. Everyone laughed and greeted Ieyasu, who began to make a headcount of who was there, so they could decide who drives with who. "Ha! I was right!" Masamune yelled, looking into the car. Sure enough, there was Ichi in the front seat. "Ieyasu.." Miya said, pulling him aside.

"She threw a fit, I couldn't say no." Ieyasu said. Magoichi watched on and said,"If she passes out, just make sure those hands don't come out. Ieyasu gulped and said,"I...I'll try." "We'll take care of her." Miya said,"though I've never been much of a babysitter."

"Have you called Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked. "No answer, they said, so I'll give him a call again." she replied. Ieyasu nodded and said,"You want me to call?" "You're with Ichi.." she said. "I can handle this." he said with a wink, walking away. He took out his phone and dialed Mitsunari's number.

As they talked, Motonari drove up to the group and said,"Sorry I'm late." "About time, Mouri." Motochika said with a wink. "Fuck off." Motonari said, kicking his shins. "Ouch, you little brat!" he yelled. Motonari giggled and said,"Alright, who's going with who? We're going to see Gwar, and they go on at 8."

"Funny how you asked us to come out, you're always so anti-social.." Sasuke said. Motonari glared back at him and suddenly, he was grasped by Yukimura. "Motonari-dono, we will save you from whatever demon has taken over you!"

He began to shake him, causing Motonari to shout,"Get your hands off me, you animal!"

"Come on." Motochika said, pulling Motonari aside. "Wait. Mitsunari is on his way." Ieyasu said. "Tell him to meet us, I wanna go." Motonari said, kicking Motochika out from the passenger seat. "Nari?" he asked in confusion. Motonari's eyes glittered when he noticed Miya and said,"My lady, you may sit here."

"No thanks. I'm going with Masamune." she replied back with a smile, getting into Masamune's pricey new white Ferrari. She sat in the back waited for Shigenaga and Masamune to walk back in, driving away. "Sucker." Motochika said, getting into the passenger side beside Motonari.

Magoichi and Keiji got in the back, and they dove away. Yukimura and Sasuke drove away also, just leaving Ieyasu and Ichi. "So what happens now?" Ichi asked. She watched as Ieyasu played with the radio in silence, stopping on Liquid Metal on Sirius. "Ieyasu?" she asked,"I hate this station. Can't we listen to something else?"

She noticed Ieyasu was still quiet and distant. He was looking at his phone frequently, and finally, annoyed, she turned down the radio and said,"Ieyasu Tokugawa. I asked you a question." "Ah? Sorry Ichi..I..." Ieyasu said, blushing in embarrassment. "I asked, what were we waiting for?" she said, annoyed.

"Mitsunari Ishida is on his way. I didn't feel right just leaving without him." he replied. "Where is he? Do you think it would be easier if we just picked him up?" she asked. "Hmm? Ichi? Oh well, I guess that's a good idea." Ieyasu said, dumbfounded that she would even suggest such an idea.

He always assumed she disliked Mitsunari. Or maybe she would start to become suspicious. After all, Ieyasu had been acting a bit odd lately, since he began having an affair with Mitsunari. Luckily, Ichi hadn't noticed yet, or if she did notice, she hasn't said a thing yet.

"Sure, let's go." he said again with a smile, driving off to where Mitsunari said he was.

"If the concert doesn't start till 8, what was the point of coming here?" Magoichi asked, when Motonari pulled into the parking lot of the Electric Factory, closely followed by Sasuke and Masamune's cars. "Pregaming, duh." Motochika said, exiting the car. He went into the trunk and pulled out four beers, handing them out, when Motonari growled and yelled,"You idiot! I'm the driver here!"

"Yeah, and? One beer couldn't hurt. Or am I wrong? Maybe your drink of choice is an apple martini. Besides, we'll be inside. You'll have plenty of time to sober up." Motochika said.

"What I want to know, is why you want to see Gwar? I hope you realize what goes on at their shows." Miya said with a wink, drinking her beer. Masamune sat beside her on the trunk, drinking, when Motonari growled and said,"Of course I know. You um..."

"Get shit thrown at you." Motochika finished for him,"green, red, all kinds of wacky paint. I hope you brought your white shirt." "I knew that, you idiot." Motonari snapped, blushing again when Motochika got close. The white haired boy changed into a white shirt, begging Magoichi to write 'Gwar 2012' on the front, while Keiji fumed when she touched his chest.

"Ugh, fine." she said, running the marker down his shirt. She did the same for Masamune and Shigenaga, who thanked her with big hugs.

Moments later, Yukimura and Sasuke joined them. "Still waiting on the lover boys, huh?" Motonari asked, sitting on the hood of his car beside Motochika. "Yup. I can imagine how awkward that car drive would be. Hey Ichi, did you know we have something in common?" Miya said with a laugh,"yeah, we're both fucking Ieyasu!"

Everyone laughed. Motochika threw a beer at Sasuke, and Masamune put the radio up loud in his car. It was a lively atmosphere, despite it being the dead winter. Motochika noticed Motonari looking over at the building across the parking lot and asked,"What's that?"

"Baka Nari, you know that place! It's Club Shampoo. Every Wednesday, there's that goth night. Hey! Today's Wednesday, wanna go after this?" Motochika said. "Uh..sure, why not." Motonari said, nodding. He slid more into Motochika's hold, finishing his beer, when everyone aww'ed at the couple.

Yukimura was about to speak, when the yellow mustang pulled into the parking lot. Everyone looked sullen, no emotion, and everyone held their breath, hoping nothing serious had happened. The door opened, and Ieyasu walked out, greeting everyone with a smile, when Yukimura ran to him yelling,"Oh! Ieyasu-dono! Mitsunari-dono! You're here!"

"Yuki.." Sasuke said, face-palming. "Took Ieyasu long enough." Mitsunari snapped, walking past his lover, and to the rest of the group. "This concert should go without a hitch, should Mitsuhide not show up with that scythe of his. Or...you know who." Sasuke said, keeping his eye on Miya, who Mitsunari just wrapped his arms around.

"Kojuro not here?" he asked. "No." she replied,"busy, busy, busy." But she held no resentment. Kojuro was on his way to being a powerful man in the city, he couldn't afford to take days off for silly concerts and parties. It would be a small sacrifice, but as soon as he gets on his feet, he'd be back in the party circuit with the others. At least she hoped.

"Is there at least an afterparty somewhere?" she asked. "We planned on going to Shampoo across the street after  
this. That or we can do Sugarhouse." Motochika said. "After all, we've got the money to piss away at a casino. Better than driving all the way to Atlantic City." Miya said with a smirk.

"You act like it's so far away, it's only two hours! Maybe even less depending on traffic or how fast we drive." Masamune said. "But it's an inconvenience for someone so lazy." Miya retorted. Masamune smirked, then grabbed her, swinging her around. As she was spun around, her legs instinctively wrapped around Ieyasu, who could only look on in confusion.

"Hey, hey, Miya, you're choking me!" Ieyasu said, trying to rip off her legs. "Huh, what?" she asked, not realizing their predicament. "Get your legs off my man, Miya!" Ichi suddenly yelled, ripping Ieyasu away.

Silence.

Everyone stood in shock as Ichi glared at her niece, and continued,"I know you're jealous. You've always been jealous of my men, you even tried to seduce Nagamasa!" "Are you kidding?!" Miya snapped,"I have my own man, I don't need yours." "Liar! I know you text and call Ieyasu all the time! He's mine!" Ichi yelled back.

"Mitsunari..." Masamune said. There was a sinking feeling going down Mitsunari's stomach at this. If she was this crazy with just Miya wrapping her legs around Ieyasu for defense, how would she react if she ever found out about his affair with her husband? The thought was quite frightening.

"Shut up, Ichi. No one wants your man, relax. Had it been my way, you wouldn't even be here. You always cause this kind of crap. Be grateful that at least someone wants to be your friend, none the less husband." Miya snapped, walking away from them. She wrapped her arm through Mitsunari's, and they all walked into the venue.

Little did they have any idea they were all being watched.

When they walked inside, Ieyasu cringed at the thought of Ichi freaking out like that. She held close to  
him, and said,"You'll protect me from the pit, right?" "U-Uh...of course, my dear." he said with a nervous smile.

God forbid she passes out, then it would be a show and a half.

Miya pushed Ieyasu and the others into the pit, accidentally knocking Ichi out and into the sides, by the side barricades, when the band started. Everyone was pushing and fighting, paint being thrown on everyone, it was a fun time.

Motochika grabbed Motonari, threw him on his shoulders, and ran around, when the smaller man was hit in the face with red paint. Usually, in a sour mood, this time he welcomed it, as others took him, and threw him on stage.

"Yo, Nari's on stage!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone cheered, as the vocalist pretended to cut Motonari in half with a fake chainsaw, throwing out more paint blood into the crowd. Motonari played the part, pretending to die, while falling to his knees.

Everyone cheered some more, singing along with the band, throwing their fists in the air, when Motonari met up with everyone again. Covered head to toe in red and green paint, he jumped into Motochika's arms, and jumped into the pit with him.

In the middle of the circle pit, Mitsunari fell down, and was grabbed by Ieyasu, who took the man into his arms, and ran with him. They all ran in a circle, when Miya and Masamune jumped in, pushing and knocking people around. Ichi could only look on in horror.

When the show as over, everyone was covered head to toe in paint. The floors were slippery, so everyone had to hold each others' hands. "Group photo!" Masamune yelled, grabbing Yukimura, holding him in a headlock, when they asked someone to take a photo of them.

Ieyasu walked over to Ichi, but she cringed and shook her head, not wanting to come close to her husband. But he jokingly grabbed her and hugged her, causing her to scream, and Mitsunari to turn jealous. "IEYASU!" he yelled. Ieyasu grabbed Ichi and dragged her back to the group, and they walked out together, Ichi cringing when Miya began to shake the paint out of her hair.

"I need a bath..." Motonari said. "Dive into Logan Square?" Sasuke asked. "Oh come on, you know homeless people urinate in there!" Magoichi said, slapping the back of his head. "You gotta admit, that was a lot of fun." Motochika said, ripping his shirt off, swinging it over his head, bouncing around on the side of Motonari's car.

"You idiot! You'll break my car!" Motonari yelled, running to him. Everyone laughed, when Mitsunari ran to Miya, and swept her off her feet. Ieyasu couldn't help the tiny pang of jealousy that ran through him. Unfortunately for them, they slipped on the wet snowy ground, and fell on their asses, causing everyone to laugh.

"We should probably get this paint off soon." Motonari said. "And how? We already agreed not to jump in any fountains. Besides, it's still winter." Masamune said.

"My ass hurts. Kiss it and make it feel better." Mitsunari said, rubbing his bottom. "Yeah, well my back hurts. I'm also covered in paint, ice and snow." Miya replied.

"So, um..you want me to kiss that and make it better?" Mitsunari asked, causing the girl's eyes to grow sparkly.

Once again, Ieyasu had a jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ieyasu?" Ichi asked. "Yes?" he asked, turning to her. "Can you take me home? I'm tired." she asked, walking towards the yellow Mustang.

"Uh...of course, dear. Let's go." Ieyasu replied, following her back.

"Ieyasu?" Mitsunari asked, when the two got into the car. "I'll be right back!" Ieyasu yelled, driving away. "Hey, there goes your ride home, sucker!" Masamune yelled with a laugh, throwing a snowball at the silver haired fox.

"Oh shut up, Masamune." Mitsunari said, sticking his tongue out. "MOTOCHIKA!" Motonari shrieked, when the pirate sat in his front seat. Before he could put a towel down. "You bastard, you couldn't wait for me to put a towel there?! Now it's all dirty!" he yelled, his face angry and flustered.

"Forget getting into the car. Let's just go across the street." Sasuke said. "Well, I have to get out of this lot, they'll tow the car." Motonari said. "Then just meet us there. Let's go." Yukimura said. Everyone left, except for Miya, who decided to stay behind for Motonari.

"I appreciate it." the brunette said, when the two got into the car. "No worries. You need a place to stay for the night?" she asked, when they drove into the Shampoo parking lot. "I'll probably be with Motochika tonight, but I appreciate the offer. Thanks." he said with a smile. She nodded, and the two exited the car, when Ieyasu's mustang drove back in.

"Yoo!" he yelled, waving, when he parked the car.

The car parked, and the three walked in. As they walked down the steps, they met with Motochika and Magoichi, who were doing shots at the bar. Keiji wrapped his arm around Magoichi's waist, and joined in on the shots.

"Shots! Shots! Shots, shots, shots!" Miya yelled, fist pumping with Ieyasu, when they joined the group. Around the large couch, Shigenaga made out with Masamune, as did Sasuke and Yukimura, Yukimura doing his best to give his favorite ninja a very sloppy lap dance.

Motochika pulled Motonari on his lap and nuzzled him, while Keiji and Magoichi made out. Miya returned to the bar and turned her head, wanting to get away from the loving couples, as her own boyfriend was once again too busy to come out and party.

As Mitsunari was walking to her, he was quickly swept off his feet by Ieyasu, who swung him around happily.

"Yoo! Ieyasu's here!" everyone yelled, raising their glasses. Mitsunari smiled and wrapped his arms around Ieyasu's neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Naturally, I'd kiss you more, but-" he said, before Ieyasu continued,"Not in public..maybe...you can come over later tonight." "And risk waking up your wife?" Mitsunari said with a laugh.

"Hey, let's go dancing upstairs." Motochika said, dragging Motonari. Everyone went upstairs, when midnight hit.

"It's midnight guys." Miya said with a smirk. "And?" Motonari asked. Motochika and Masamune smirked, when they threw Motonari into the mosh pit.

"YOOOO!" Motonari yelled, flailing his arms, when he was blindsided by a man twice his size. "Should I go in and save him?" Motochika asked. Everyone cringed, and said,"Nah.", causing Motonari to scream once more.

When the pit was over, everyone went back to dancing. Magoichi joined Miya on the platform, and the two began grinding on each other, gathering cat calls and screams from the men below. "More vodka!" the Finn yelled, when Magoichi pressed onto her. The two moved their hips, grinding to the music, when Ieyasu grabbed a bottle of Finlandia, and poured it down her throat.

During the dance, Miya turned around and poured the vodka onto Magoichi's bust, and drank from it, causing everyone to scream again. Flushed to the max,

Magoichi took the young girl into her hold, spun her, and kissed her. Miya returned the kiss heartily, and lifted her leg, as the older girl dipped her to the floor.

The song over, Miya was thrown into Motonari, who once again, dipped her to the floor. They danced fluidly together, while Yukimura tried to get Masamune to dance with him.

It was dark where Ieyasu and Mitsunari sat, tucked away in a corner, when Mitsunari began to grind on Ieyasu's lap.

"Hey...someone could see us.." Ieyasu warned him. Yet Mitsunari was beyond caring. He wrapped his arms around Ieyasu's neck, and kissed him tenderly. Ieyasu returned the kiss, knowing reason was futile by this point. He only wished no one was there watching.

Their kisses intensified, Mitsunari bounced on his clothed cock, moaning when he brushed against him.

Their tongues moved fluidly, moans in perfect sync, when Mitsunari brushed his clothed cock against Ieyasu.

However, the movements stopped once Mitsunari saw Hanbei in the corner of his eye.

"Fuck!" he yelled, diving off him. "Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked in confusion. "Hanbei Takanaka.." Mitsunari replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then let's go some place else.." Ieyasu said, playing with the ends of Mitsunari's hair. The silver fox blushed, when Ieyasu dragged him into the bathroom.

The last place Mitsunari wanted to be with Ieyasu, but he wanted him, and that was their last resort.

"Who is that?" Magoichi asked. "Him? That's Hanbei Takanaka, one of Hideyoshi's men. Maybe he's looking for Mitsunari." Keiji replied.

The group sat around a table, ordering more drinks-except Motonari, who decided on becoming the designated driver, when Mitsuhide Akechi and two of his friends arrived.

Hidemitsu Akechi, and another man they didn't know, but someone looking just as psychotic as he.

"Hey, princess." Mitsuhide said to Miya, sitting at her other side. Motonari pulled her closer to him, to where she was practically on his lap, causing Mitsuhide to grin sadistically.

They noticed the dark haired kid next to him began breathing funny, making strange noises, and Mitsuhide laughed,"Oh dear, where are my manners...may I introduce you to my new friend, Tadaoki Hosokawa."

A man with dark heavy circles under his eyes, disheveled and dried black hair that was obviously dyed, black nail polish, mesh top with black UFO's on, smelling like days old kitty litter.

Everyone cringed when he came near.

"Just the type to be with you, Akechi! Where'd you find this guy at?" Motochika asked.

"He's actually dating my niece Tama." Mitsuhide said with a smirk. "You'd actually let this guy date your precious little girl?" Magoichi asked. "He may look crazy, but he's actually harmless. He loves her very much." Mitsuhide said, waving his black gloved hand. "Sure.." everyone said, rolling their eyes.

"Is this everyone, or where's the fag and the married man?" he added. Miya shrugged and played with the straw in her glass of water, causing Mitsuhide to laugh,"What is this, babe? Who drinks water at a nightclub?" "Those who care about dehydration, you moron." she retorted,"you know I have problems with that."

Mitsuhide laughed, when Tadaoki sat by his side, everyone cringing once again. "Let's get the hell out of here." Motochika said, rising from his seat. Everyone followed suit, and Mitsuhide laughed, raising his glass of wine with Tadaoki's.

"Goddamn, doesn't anyone in this place know how to bathe? We got people like that Hosokawa freak, other dirty ass kids, sixteen year old girls with dirty panties, ugh!" Miya yelled, when Magoichi wrapped her arms around her waist. They danced together, Motochika with Motonari, Yukimura with Sasuke, and Masamune with Shigenaga, who also invited Keiji to dance with them.

"I hope Nari and Yasu are alright, where do you think they've run off to?" she asked. "If I know those two horn dogs, they're probably fucking in the bathroom." Motochika said. "Seriously?! That's almost as bad as fucking at Woody's, or the gay theater at 20th and Market!" Miya yelled,"wait a second...Mitsunari said he'd never let Ieyasu fuck him like this...that he'd rather be on a bed of roses.."

"Well, sometimes you gotta take what you can get!" Motochika said with a laugh. "Ewwww...I wouldn't piss in this place, none the less have sex here..." Miya said, laying her head on Magoichi's bosom.

"Fuck, this place is so nasty." Mitsunari said, when he leaned Ieyasu against the wall. Closing their stall door, they began to make out again, brushing themselves against each other, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The floor was wet around them, yet and dirty, with cigarettes and brown footprints all over, smelling like a busted septic tank and shit.

"Then don't pull my pants down." Ieyasu said, "I'd rather not have them wet." "So how do you suppose I get to what I want?" Mitsunari asked, as they kissed again. "Use your head, you'll figure it out." Ieyasu said with a smirk. Mitsunari growled, and began to unzip Ieyasu slowly, moving his lips slower on his lover.

Little did they have any idea what was about to happen outside.

Out of the corner of his good eye, Masamune looked over Shigenaga's shoulder, when he noticed four people walking into the room. Their leader, looking awfully a lot like...

"Hisahide Matsunaga!" Miya yelled, hiding behind Magoichi. "What the hell.." Motonari said, when his eyes grew wide, realizing that he and his men had guns. Quickly, he pushed Motochika out of the way, and dashed towards Miya, throwing her over his shoulder, bolting out the door, as they began shooting.

Motochika grabbed Magoichi, Shigenaga grabbed Keiji and Masamune, and Sasuke grabbed Yukimura, the group all joining Miya and Motonari.

Mitsuhide hid underneath a table with Tadaoki, laughing as he watched the carnage. Bullets sprang through the air, most people were able to escape, but for the ones who didn't, Mitsuhide said a silent, yet sarcastic prayer.

Most of the crowd was outside the club, when police cars scrambled to the parking lot. "What the hell was that all about?" Motochika asked. "They...they were eying her." Motonari said, gesturing towards Miya. The girl nodded and said,"Another person after my head, probably."

Magoichi began to speak, when she realized, Mitsunari and Ieyasu were still in there.

"Guys! Mitsunari and Ieyasu are still there!" she yelled. Everyone gasped, when Miya said,"Then I'm going back in!" "No you don't, I'll take care of it." Motochika said, gesturing for Magoichi to follow. She nodded and took out a pistol from under her skirt. The two of them quietly went back into the club, while everyone wished them luck.

"Motonari." Keiji said, turning to the small brunette man. He looked at him, and continued,"take her home, you said that was Hisahide and the Death Trio, right? They weren't fond of her father, so they're probably after her." Motonari nodded and said,"Alright, let's go."

Miya nodded and followed. The two quickly ran to Motonari's car, and quickly drove off.

As the others stood and waited, they were approached by the police with a few questions. None they had hoped to answer.

Inside, Magoichi kept her eye on Motochika's back. Holding her gun up, she looked around the for either Hisahide or the Death Trio, when Motochika went into the bathroom. There, he found Mitsunari and Ieyasu huddled in the stall, holding each other for dear life.

"Motochika? Thank god.." Ieyasu said. "All we heard were gun shots...everyone was screaming...I was so scared." Mitsunari said. "It's ok, let's go..." Motochika said, taking the two guys out of the bathroom. Magoichi still stood by the fountain, overlooking everything, when the door opened, and the three men walked out of the bathroom.

"Magoichi's here, too?" Ieyasu asked. "Of course. I needed backup." Motochika said with a smirk,"and Sayaka's the best." "Don't flatter me, Motochika." Magoichi said with a smirk.

Just when they were about to leave, they found themselves facing Hisahide and the Death Trio. The Death Trio, dragging Mitsuhide, Hanbei and Tadaoki by leashes. Hisahide held a rifle at the four of them and asked,"Alright, I won't ask again, where is Miss Tuonela?"

The four of them looked perplexed and frightened, Motochika asked,"Where did those damn cops go?" "When you give someone enough money, they'll do anything you want." Hisahide replied with a smirk. He licked his lips and added,"Nobunaga ruined a money deal for me in Atlantic City. My name was supposed to be in the new casino there! Not his! I would have been even richer!"

Before Revel Casino was even an idea, Hisahide Matsunaga put his hat in the ring for sponsoring a new casino to be built in Atlantic City. Always a rival of his, Nobunaga caught wind of the idea, and placed more money into the sponsorship. Hisahide was pushed away in favor of the more richer Nobunaga, who had to settle for the sponsorship of re-designing the former Hilton Hotel, now called the Atlantic Club.

"But that's ok...I'm just going to kill his daughter. I know that'll ruin him...Revel will go down, I will win this day!" he yelled with a laugh. "You won't lay one finger on her!" Mitsunari yelled, his eyes traveling from Hanbei on his knees, to Hisahide, who sent one of his men after Mitsunari. The man smirked and pointed a pistol on Mitsunari's chin, causing the boy to shake and shiver in fright.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Hisahide yelled. Still, the four were silent. As were Mitsuhide, Hanbei and Tadaoki. "Very well..." he added,"then I'll just have to kill one person for every second that goes by that I don't find her. Starting with you!", pointing his gun at Tadaoki.

Instead of showing fear, Tadaoki laughed, his laughter the last thing they heard before he got his brains blown out. Everyone gasped in fright at the loud sound, his flesh slapping against the mirror behind them, smoke steaming from the new hole in his face, as he crumpled to the floor.

"Jesus Christ...this fucking guy is serious!" Ieyasu yelled, the situation bringing back memories from his childhood, when he was kidnapped over and over again, thanks to his father's business. "Who's next?" Hisahide asked with a laugh, pointing his gun at Magoichi's breasts. "Don't you touch her." Motochika snapped,"leave her alone, if you need to kill someone, kill me first."

"I don't see the point, I'd just kill her right after." Hisahide replied, taking his gun away from her, pointing it at Motochika.

Outside, Masamune breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kojuro's car speed into the parking lot. "Thank god, you're here." he said. "I came here as soon as I can. What's going on?" Kojuro asked. "Hisahide Matsunaga's in there holding people hostage...we think he's after Miya." Masamune said. "What?!" Kojuro yelled,"where is she?! Who's in there?!"

"Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Magoichi and Motochika." Shigenaga replied. "Where are the police?" Kojuro asked, taking out a gun from his boot. "They left. Sasuke and Yukimura chased them, trying to get them back here. We don't know what's going on." Masamune said. "Alright, so where's Miya then?" Kojuro asked. "Motonari got her out of here, probably took her home." Shigenaga replied.

Kojuro nodded and said,"Then I'm going in. Hisahide's not going to win this time." Quietly, he walked back into the club, holding his gun out, looking for Hisahide and his Death Trio, while memories of them flew through his mind.

Hisahide was also a rival of Kojuro's. The two were former business partners, when Hisahide balked at a money deal given to them by Terumune Date, that cost them almost thousands of dollars in loss, then slandered the family in the local papers. Angered by the humiliation, Kojuro confronted Hisahide, only for the man to leave him scarred for life, and in the hospital for weeks, after exploding his office.

Because of that, years of work was gone, Kojuro spent most of the year in the hospital, he had to replace all his work, and move to a new location, that put him deeper into Oda territory. For that, he never forgave Hisahide. Now, with the opportunity to finish him, Kojuro jumped at the idea. Especially now that he knew that Hisahide was after his beloved, too.

Motochika closed his eye in acceptance, ready for Hisahide to shoot him, when he saw Hisahide fall to the floor. "Get out of here, I'll handle everything!" Kojuro yelled, jumping on Hisahide, holding him down. "Kojuro!" Mitsunari yelled. "Come on, Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled, pulling Mitsunari with him, as Magoichi and Motochika ran away with them.

"Well...Kojuro Katakura...so nice of you to show up. I've been looking for you. Did your scars finally heal?" Hisahide asked. "Luckily, my girlfriend loves them, so I can't blame you too much." Kojuro snapped. The two eyed each other.

Laughing, Hisahide sent his Death Trio away, so that he could face Kojuro alone.

Outside, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Magoichi and Motochika ran back to the awaiting Masamune, Shigenaga and Keiji. "Is Kojuro still there?" Masamune asked. "Yes." Magoichi said, catching her breath. "Jesus Christ..I gotta go in here and help him!" Masamune yelled, but he was held back by Shigenaga. "No, this is Kojuro's fight. Leave him."

"I can't! Hisahide's nearly killed him before!" Masamune yelled.

Around the corner from the club, Miya looked sadly at Motonari's sleeping body at the steering wheel. "I'm sorry. But I had to do that. Forgive me." she said, walking out of the car. She looked back at the club, an ominous feeling surrounding her, when she began running back.

Where she saw Kojuro's car in the parking lot.

"Kojuro...Kojuro?! What is he doing here?!" she yelled.

Running back towards the group, she yelled,"Motochika! I left Motonari around the corner by Polaris! Get out of here! I will handle everything from here!" "Miya?! What are you doing? I thought Motonari got you-" Motochika yelled. "Hurry! Just get out of here!" she yelled.

"This guy has been after my father for years. Now he's trying to kill him and Kojuro...I won't allow it. And I owe Kojuro anyway. Get out of here! Now!" she added, taking out her twin sai. When she ran inside the club, everyone ran towards Motonari's car, despite the protesting from Mitsunari.

Inside the club, Hisahide licked his lips and trailed his eyes down Kojuro's rock hard body. Despite being covered up, he could see just how cut and ripped he was. And scarred, thanks to him. "Give me your precious girlfriend, Kojuro, and no one has to get hurt." he said.

"Never." Kojuro snapped.

Miya walked further into the club, slowly, walking on her toes, when she noticed Mitsuhide, Hanbei and the Death Trio. With the speed of a jaguar, she dashed in and slit their throats, snapping the chains around Mitsuhide and Hanbei.

"Miya? What are you doing here?" Mitsuhide asked,"I thought you and Motonari escaped." "Shh. I'll explain everything later. Get out of here. Don't tell daddy anything." she replied,"and Hanbei, Mitsunari is fine, he's left with the others."

Both Mitsuhide and Hanbei fled, when Miya walked further into the room, towards the bathrooms, where she saw Kojuro and Hisahide facing each other.

"Hisahide Matsunaga!" she yelled.

Kojuro's eyes grew wide, he turned around to see Miya walking towards them, slamming her twin sai on the floor, holding her hands up. "Miya! Stop!" he yelled.

Hisahide smirked and held his gun at her. "Now, just come quietly." "What are you doing?" Kojuro yelled, when she walked into their area.

"You want me so bad, here I am. Come and take me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

They didn't want to leave Club Shampoo.

In fact, they all wanted to rush back in and rescue their dear friend, however, when Motonari Mouri sped up to them, they all forced themselves into the small car, and sped off to Hideyoshi Toyotomi's house. Quietly. As not to make a sound, Mitsunari closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Motonari sat on the couch and fumbled for the remote, but his hands were so shaky, he couldn't hold it.

Everyone was somber. And terrified.

"We can't tell Hideyoshi. He'll tell Nobunaga, then-" "Are you out of your mind?! Then who's going to save her?!" Motonari yelled. "She told us to come here...I feel guilty for listening.." he added.

"What's wrong?"

Everyone gasped, when Hideyoshi walked into the room. Magoichi and Keiji were sitting on the arm chair. Mitsunari leaning against the window sill. Motonari and Motochika holding each other on the couch. Everyone was silent. Too frightened to even speak. "And where is Hanbei? Mitsunari, say something. What is going on?" Hideyoshi asked, his eyes growing with worry.

"Hisahide Matsunaga attacked us at the club. Miya told us to flee, we did, and she's still there with Kojuro Katakura." Motonari said. Yes, they had promised not to tell, but Motonari couldn't hold it anymore.

"Where are Masamune and Shigenaga?" Hideyoshi asked. "Still there." Motonari replied. "And Yukimura and Saskue?" he asked. "I don't know. They went looking for the cops. Maybe they went to Nobunaga's house." Motonari replied. "Hey..what about the other guys? Mitsuhide and his-" Keiji asked.

"He killed that Hosokawa guy..." Mitsunari replied, shuddering. Ieyasu carressed his hand, Mitsunari leaned into the touch.

Hideyoshi's eyes grew wide.

"I have to call Nobunaga." he said, running into the other room. They were silent, Hideyoshi's pacing footsteps was the only sound, other than the guys hugging their loved ones. "I hate this. I hate feeling so helpless." Motonari snapped. "Let them handle it, Nari." Motochika said. Motonari growled and turned his head in a frown. "You've become so different lately, Nari..." It was more like a whisper. Motonari just pretended not to hear it.

He loved Motochika, dearly. But his fear was turning true. His little crush on Miya was only growing stronger. And he had hoped that Motochika would never notice it. Conflicted, Motonari leaned back on the couch, and curled to his lover's side.

"WHAT?!" Nobunaga could have hurled his cellphone across the room. He clenched his glass of brandy, and it shattered in his hand, causing Katsuie Shibata to flinch. "That son of a bitch has my daughter!" he yelled. "Sir, what is going on?" Katsuie asked. With a shaking hand, he gripped the side of the table and said,"Hisahide Matsunaga has my little girl!" "What! How?!" Katsuie asked. "I..I don't know. They were at that club Shampoo, he showed up, and...I swear to god if he lays one finger on her, I'll kill him!" Nobunaga yelled.

"Nobunaga!" Nobunaga turned to the door, when Mitsuhide ran in. "Sir! Matsunaga..he..." "Yes, I know. I'm going to rescue her." Nobunaga replied. "Sir! You can't! It's a trap!" Katsuie said. Nobunaga slammed his hand on the table. "Are you telling me not to rescue my daughter?!" "I..I'm just saying.." "No! I'm going now! No one touches my baby!" Katsuie had never seen Nobunaga lose his cool. It was downright scary. Always so calm and together. Now he's a wreck.

"Mitsuhide. Come with me." Nobunaga said. "Yes." Mitsuhide said. "Is she..alone there?" he asked. Mitsuhide shook his head,"Kojuro Katakura is there." Nobunaga stopped. "Katakura..." "Sir?" "Thank god for Kojuro Katakura. I may hate the man..but I know he loves my daughter. He's protecting her.." The two got into Nobunaga's car, and began to drive to the club. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

You could cut a knife with the tension inside the club. Kojuro held himself up against the wall. Miya glared at Hisahide, and he glared right back. "If you have means to kill me, then why aren't you doing it?" she taunted. Hisahide said nothing. "Miya, stop this foolishness!" Kojuro yelled. Hisahide laughed and pointed his gun at Kojuro, with a sadistic smile. He licked his lips, and readied himself to pull the trigger, when Mitsuhide and Nobunaga ran in. "Hisahide!" Nobunaga yelled. The impact made Hisahide jump, and he shot at Kojuro, the bullet just barely missing him. Kojuro flinched, and rolled on the floor watching on, as Miya looked at her father with admiration. "Who told you I was here?!..no matter. I can kill two birds now...you and your precious whore of a daughter!" he yelled.

Nobunaga held his shotgun at Hisahide and said,"Your fight is with me. Leave her out of it." "Pathetic...you act as if she's innocent. Remember, she's your daughter. I remember everything..." Hisahide said. In the middle of his rant, Kojuro slowly began to crawl to Miya. But Hisahide saw it, and shot at them again.

This time, Kojuro pushed her out of the way, and took a bullet in the leg. Miya screamed, and Mitsuhide ran up to them. Nobunaga took the opportunity to attempt to shoot Hisahide, but he snapped his fingers and shot teargas into the room, escaping. "Daddy! Help Kojuro!" Miya yelled. All Nobunaga could do was stare, and watch as blood poured from Kojuro's new wound. "He..he saved my daughter..." "Sir, I think-" Mitsuhide said, before Nobunaga snapped out of it and said,"Yes, hurry, we must get him help. Mitsuhide, help me get him into my car!"

Mitsuhide nodded, and took one side of Kojuro's body, while Nobunaga took the other. Miya tried her hardest to stay strong, to try to help, but she couldn't help the tears that fell each time more blood fell from his wound. "It'll be alright, princess, the hospital's right here. He'll be fine." Nobunaga said, trying to comfort her. "Mitsuhide, keep talking to him, keep him conscious." he added, looking at Mitsuhide and Kojuro in the backseat. Miya's strength grew, and she ripped off her jacket, wrapping it around Kojuro's leg. She also stroked his hair, and wiped the sweat from his face, as Nobunaga drove quickly.

Luckily for them, the hospital was a five minute drive. Nobunaga stopped in front of Hanemann Hospital, and carried Kojuro into the ER, while ordering Mitsuhide to take Miya home. "But.." she protested, until Nobunaga said,"Please. Just for once, do what daddy says." "Ok.." she said, dejected.

It was strange seeing him so concerned for another. Nobunaga Oda was usually ruthless, blackhearted, uncaring, but to see him so caring towards Kojuro, it lead her with hope for their future.

By now, everyone in the Toyotomi house had left. Ieyasu, however, remained with Mitsunari. Hideyoshi made breakfast for the two boys, but even his hands were shaking. "So...this Hisahide Matsunaga guy is serious, huh?" Mitsunari asked, his voice breaking. Hideyoshi nodded,"He's a mutual enemy of the Date and the Oda. It's ironic...that his two enemies just so happen to be in each others' arms."

Ieyasu gave Hideyoshi a questioning look, and he continued,"He was an enemy of the Date first. An attack on the Date building in Old City nearly put Terumune Date in a coma, and Kojuro, who was his intern then, as well as his, and Masamune's, protector, went right after him. One hail of bullets later, and a quick interference from the Oda, and Hisahide was gone. Or so we thought." "So he was simply buying his time to return?" Mitsunari asked.

Hideyoshi nodded.

"Because of Miya's interference, the Oda became his enemies, too." "Was her interference planned?" Ieyasu asked. "No. She was informed by Sasuke that Kojuro had attacked Matsunaga alone, and she feared for his safety. Katsuie Shibata came with her, and they rescued him. After that, he kept a low profile. Then, a year later, as Nobunaga was investing money for Revel out in Atlantic City, he put his hat in. Nobunaga, of course, won the deal, and he became primary owner, over Matsunaga. That didn't fly well with him, and he sent a bomb package to the Oda house." Hideyoshi replied.

The two boys were finished their meal, and listened intensely, as Hideyoshi continued,"Oddly enough, it was sent to the wrong house." "Where did it go?" Ieyasu asked. Hideyoshi shrugged,"Some random house. Nothing we needed to worry about. Toshiie brought it to our attention, but we didn't worry." "Miya didn't get in trouble for the interference, did she?" Ieyasu asked. Again, Hideyoshi shook his head,"Nobunaga had been looking for the chance to attack him anyway."

Across the city, Kojuro told Nobunaga the same tale, Nobunaga hanging on to every word. "So all in all, this is my fault." he said, looking into Nobunaga's eyes. Sincerity was all that was written in Kojuro's dark brown eyes, and Nobunaga wondered why he never bothered looking at them to begin with. "My only regret was getting you guys involved. It was the Date's battle after all." "Yet, I knew he had his eye on me. My entire family. As cold-hearted I come across as, I'm still a family man. I couldn't let any harm come to them." Nobunaga confessed.

As if to test the waters, Kojuro's shaking hand moved closer to Nobunaga's. Nobunaga noticed it, and entwined his fingers through his, surprising him. "Sir?" he asked. "Don't be shy. We're bound by a mutual love, and a mutual hate. In ways, perhaps we're perfect together." Nobunaga said with a smirk. Kojuro laughed nervously,"Perhaps it is still in my nature to believe that you are merely here to watch me die." "You are not going to die tonight." Nobunaga said, with a cold tone that sent shivers down his spine,"not until we decide it." Another nervous laugh. Nobunaga laughed quietly and said,"Fear not. It will not be anytime soon. I know my daughter's despair. Your death will bring nothing but sadness. I will keep you safe."

"...Can we talk about something besides death, sir?" Kojuro asked, looking away. Nobunaga laughed again, and tightened his grip on Kojuro's hand. "Of course." More than anything, that laugh only seemed to make him even more nervous. With a wide smile, Nobunaga added,"Let's talk about your relationship with my daughter."

"I...uh...er.." Kojuro stammered, eyes daring nervously around the room. Nobunaga laughed lightly and said,"No..we don't have to speak of this. I'll leave you be. I better go check on everyone. I'll tell her you're going to be fine." "I am going to be fine, of course...right?" Kojuro asked. Nobunaga nodded. "It's just a scratch. Surely, the Right Eye of the Dragon won't be taken down by a bullet." "Of course." Kojuro said, with a slight smile. He watched as Nobunaga left the room, and sighed, falling to the pillows, the sound of his breathing, the only sound in the room. He didn't like being alone. And he didn't know what to think of Nobunaga Oda's sudden liking of him. It was curious for sure.

Back at the Toyotomi residence, Mitsunari stood on the railing of the deck, breathing in the cold winter air. He looked at the glass of scotch in his hand, watched as it shook. Ieyasu was behind him, with his arms around his waist, cradling him.

"I must thank you, Ieyasu..for holding me like this...for keeping me up."

"I love you, Mitsunari..I'd do anything for you.." Ieyasu replied, nuzzling his lover's neck tenderly.

Mitsunari moaned and leaned into his touch, growing warm.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Mitsunari asked. "Yes. I don't care what Ichi thinks or says anymore." Ieyasu replied, snuggling and curling in bed with his beloved.

Back at the Oda residence, the next day, things weren't so peaceful.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Motonari shouted, kicking the front door down.

Katsuie Shibata looked up from his coffee and asked,"Mr. Mouri? What is the meaning of this outburst?"

A man known for being quiet and demure, this new action surely surprised him.

"And they say to always be careful of the quiet ones.." Hidekatsu said with a laugh. Motonari looked on in shock as the first son of the Oda walked down the stairs, his evil eyes gleaming on the thin-framed brunette.

"What will your boyfriend say...to see you lusting after someone else...why, it would just break his little heart..." he added.

"You son of a bitch...she's only a friend. And I care for her a lot more than you ever could. Now tell me! Where is she?!" Motonari shouted again.

In the middle of the staredown, Nobunaga walked into the house, shocked at the sight of Motonari in the living room, completely livid.

"Motonari?" he asked. "Hidekatsu?" "What is going on here?"

"I want to know where she is. I called her and someone else answered her phone. A voice I didn't know. Hidekatsu!" Motonari replied.

"Who?! Who answered her phone?! I left her with Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga yelled.

"They never came here last night." Hidekatsu said. "Then she must still be at his place.." Nobunaga said.

"So then one can assume it was Mitsuhide who answered her phone..."

Motonari was silent, deep in thought, when he exclaimed,"Mitsuhide is too dangerous! We can't-"

"Relax, child." Nobunaga said, placing his hand on Motonari's shoulder. The small brunette shook his head,"I..I have to go now." and with that, he fled the house, everyone completely perplexed.

"What is wrong with that kid? Did he kick the door open and throw a tantrum or something?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes. It's kind of an odd action from a man like him." Katsuie replied. "Isn't it obvious? Motonari is acting so crazy because he's head over heels for her." Hidekatsu said, rolling his eyes.

"What? But I thought he was with that Chosokabe boy.." Nobunaga said. "I don't know." Hidekatsu shrugged, leaving the room.

"Goddamn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Motonari yelled, his fingers curling around his steering wheel. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I swore that I wouldn't do this! I love Motochika!" He buried his face in his lap, sighing. "I know..I'll go visit him. Maybe I just need some further convincing. That he's the one for me... Gods...pull yourself together, Mouri...you look so pathetic.."

Before he could berate himself any more, his phone rang. Thinking it was Miya, he grabbed it, but was pleasantly surprised by Motochika's voice.

"Chosokabe.." he said. It almost came out as a moan. It didn't go unnoticed by Motochika.

"Eh? Mouri? Are you ok?" he asked. Motonari sighed,"No. Can I come over? If you're not busy I mean.." "No, I'm not busy. I always make time for you, my love." Motochika replied.

"Thank you. I'll be over soon." Motonari said, hanging up.

It was just what he needed. Curling into his much larger lover's hold, he sighed in content, a warm smile on his face. "My love.." Motochika said, looking at Motonari's beautiful nude form.

They shared a kiss, one that made the lithe man shudder in passion. Motochika laughed, and pulled Motonari on his lap, making him straddle him.

"Talk to me. Tell me everything that happened today." he said. "And what makes you think something happened?" Motonari asked, his voice breaking.

He really didn't want to get into this. Here he was naked and in between his lover's legs, he didn't want to mention his feelings for Miya, or his embarrassing outburst at the house.

Besides, that's why he came here.

"Because, Mouri..you never initiate sex. Something's wrong, isn't there?" Motochika asked,"are you still stressed from last night?"

Motonari stopped and blinked. Of course! He could just use that as an excuse! Even though it really had ate away at him. He was given the full details of what happened through the daily papers, finding out that Hisahide Matsunaga had gotten away, while Kojuro was shot in the leg.

He was expected to make a full recovery, but, as Motonari had found out years before, that that isn't always the case. At least for everyone's sake, he hoped Kojuro would pull through.

A week had passed. No word of Hisahide, but the group still couldn't rest easy.

"I hate this shit. Always having to look over my shoulder. I can't even leave my house without thinking someone's going to kill me." Miya snapped, grasping her glass of whiskey.

Saturday night on the town, on an unseasonably warm March night, the group decided to hang out in Fairmount, bar-hopping to their hearts content.

Mitsunari looked out the window inside Urban Saloon, looking at the looming Eastern State Penitentiary. "That place gives me the creeps." he said, shivering. "Don't be such a baby." Masamune said with a laugh. "I am not! I'm just saying!" Mitsunari yelled.

Before Magoichi could reply, Motochika and Motonari walked in.

Miya smirked at Motonari when he wasn't looking. She wasn't stupid, and she was well-aware of his crush. But instead of growing angry and embarrassing him, she simply kept quiet about it.

After all, she did cherish him as a friend, and she didn't feel awkward about it.

"So, lady, how's Kojuro?" Motochika asked, sitting across from her and Magoichi.

"He's recovering. He's on crutches now, and he goes to physical therapy twice a week. But he was already in such great shape that it's not going to take too long. He'll be back and running within a few weeks." she replied.

"That's great to hear! We'll have to throw him a party, I guess." he said.

Everyone did a cheer and took their shots happily. Magoichi sighed and lay her head on her shoulder. "You ok?" she asked. "I said I wouldn't get too drunk. I gotta babysit Tsuru tomorrow, and I can't do that with a hangover!" Magoichi replied.

Masamune laughed and said,"Sucks to be you!" "Oh shut up, Date." Magoichi said, sticking her tongue out. "By the way, where's Yukimura, Sasuke, Ieyasu and Keiji?" Motonari asked.

His eyes locked with Miya's as she replied,"Busy, busy, busy, and busy. Toshiie's anniversary is coming up, and Keiji is trying to help Toshiie find the perfect gift. Yukimura and Sasuke are on a date, and I don't know what Ieyasu is up to."

They all noticed that Mitsunari kept looking at the prison, when she said,"Wanna go in?" "Isn't it closed now?" Masamune asked. "Of course it is. Doesn't mean we can't go in. Come on." she replied.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Motochika asked. "Only if we're caught." she replied.

Magoichi had left, Miya sighed, watching as she got into the taxi. She wanted her to stay. "Anyway, let's go in. What's the worst that could happen? If we get caught, I'll just have daddy get us out."

"What a joy..having the most powerful man in Philadelphia as your father.." Masamune said. "Hmph." she said, crossing her arms,"like your dad's nothing. Terumune is pretty powerful, too." "You got that right." Masamune said. "Powerful and hot." she said with a laugh, causing Masamune to nearly choke on his drink. "Hey! Come on now!" he yelled.

"What? I can't help it if your dad is super hot, Date." she said with a laugh,"anyway, it's decided. We're going in. Right, Mouri?"

Motonari looked up from his drink and said,"O-of course." "What if we see ghosts? Or even weirder, that Nanbu guy from the Club? You know, that guy who sat in the middle of the dance floor while you and Magoichi were all over each other, and began reciting that Lovecraft and Edgar Alan Poe stuff?" Motochika said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. He doesn't live that far from me, and there was one time he followed me and Shigenaga home from a date. God, and I mean we have some crazies in our group, but goddamn. I even see that tree-guy..the hell is his name..anyway..we saw him on South Street and he was like a one man protest on forest spirits and how we shouldn't cut them down." Masamune groaned.

"But we don't even have forests here! It's a city!" Mitsunari said. "Unless he means Fairmount Park. I'd rather they not do anything with that place." Miya said.

They finished paying their bill, then they left, walking across the street to the prison. "It's so empty here.." Motochika said. "Well no shit, Chosokabe, it's a pri-" Motonari said before Motochika replied,"Not that. I mean this area in general. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You're just scared, I know." Masamune said, turning his face, giving his trademark wide smile. "I am not!" Motochika yelled.

Using her nails, Miya was able to open the door to get into the prison. As soon as they walked in, they felt an eerie breeze fly past them. Mitsunari shivered and looked around for the source.

"Something here smells funny.." Masamune said. Everyone groaned in disgust, when he added,"No, no, not that. Something like..."

"Incense..." Motonari said.

"Whatever it is, it's not unpleasant. Or maybe it's the stench of the dead bodies of the prisoners here.." Miya said with a smirk,"you know, like that Watain show last year, with the dead birds?"

"Ugh...don't remind me." Motonari groaned.

She smirked again, and put her arm through his. He tried to get rid of the flush around his eyes, but she only leaned further into him. It's not like she was mocking him, she was aware of his crush, but it didn't bother her, as she still saw Motonari as a dear friend. "I guess I'll have to allow it, since you have no notion to let go." he said. "Of course not. You're so cute, Mouri." she said, giggling.

Motochika crossed his arms and laughed. Blissfully unaware of everything. Maybe it was better that way.

The two skipped down the hallways, when they noticed that Masamune and Mitsunari had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Motochika asked. Miya curled closer to Motonari, and he walked ahead in the dark hallway, putting his flashlight on all the rusted cells. "Wow...just imagine...hundreds of years ago, prisoners once roamed these same halls...stayed in these same cells.." Miya said,"makes me have a history-gasam."

"A what?" Motochika asked. "An orgasm by learning about history. You know I'm a dork like that." she replied. "Uh..ok then." he said with a laugh.

Behind them, the cells rattled. They heard footsteps, and jumped, Motonari putting his flashlight to the source. It was just a rat, scurrying across the cells, looking for food and warmth from the cold. Instead of fawning over the animal as she usually did, Miya screamed and dove into Motonari's arms, the impact nearly making him hit the ground.

"Woman!" he shouted. "Oh shut up and hold me, jerk ass." she snapped. She shivered in his arms as he held her tight, shaking his head at her ridiculousness. "I never took you as afraid of mice and rats." Motochika said. "OH MY GOD I HATE THEM!" she shouted, nearly in Motonari's ear, digging her nails into his neck.

"Jesus Christ, lady! Stop, you'll rip my skin open with those claws!" he yelled. "Sorry.." she said quietly. He put her down, but she still didn't let go of him completely. Motochika kept close to them as well, as they walked further through the halls. "Have we reached Death Row yet?" he asked, when they walked into a dark hallway.

"Looks like it." Motonari said,"I still don't see the others." "Where the hell did they go?" Motochika asked.

"What the fuck?!" he suddenly yelled, grabbing Motonari's flashlight. "What? Did you see something?" Miya asked. "I swear to god I just saw some kind of flying beads or something in the other room!" he yelled, pointing the flashlight across the hall. There was nothing there. "Flying beads? Come on, Chosokabe, I know you're not that bright, but-" Motonari said, before Motochika said,"No, there was definitely something there!"

"I saw it too..." Miya said,"come on. Let's go further..." "See! I'm not crazy! I might have one good eye, but I know what I saw!" Motochika said. "Fine.." Motonari said. The three began walking further down the hall, when Mitsunari and Masamune joined them. "Guys! Guys!" Masamune yelled. The three turned around and said,"Where the hell did you go?!"

They entered the outside gardens, when Mitsunari said,"There's some lunatic with flying beads around here! Masamune and I just saw him back in the visiting area!" "See! I told you!" Motochika yelled.

"What? You saw it too?" Masamune said. "In the Death Row section." Motochika replied. "Jesus Christ...we gotta get the fuck out of here now!" Masamune yelled. "Oh my god...what if it's Matsunaga?" Miya asked. "It's not...I don't feel his aura here.." Masamune said.

Suddenly, the scent of incense flew around them. The area was filled with a purple smoke, and everyone covered their mouths coughing heavily. They all screamed, and huddled together in fright. "What kind of shit is this?! It's not Halloween yet, it isn't time for this!" Motochika said. "Everyone stay together!" Masamune yelled.

Miya took out a pair of sunglasses, and grabbed on to Mitsunari's hand, as Masamune took the other. Motochika took Masamune's other hand, and held Motonari with his free hand.

They kept walking, taking slow steps away from the smoke, when they came to what looked like a sacrificial altar.

Complete with candles all around it, a stage set up as placed in the middle of the garden, with black curtains and carpets around. Laying on the platform, was none other than Kanbei Kuroda.

"What the hell is...is that Kanbei?" Mitsunari asked. Suddenly, a brownish orangish aura began to form around him, and he began to float in the air, as a voice began a chant.

"Suffer well...suffer forever..." the voice chanted, as Kanbei rose up from his slumber. He floated like an apparition, as the voice in the background began to laugh wickedly.

More incense and purple smoke began to fill the area, and a figure appeared.

They all jumped when a figure wearing red armor and wraps all around its body floated towards them in his palanquin. With the lift of his weak hand, the smoke disappeared.

"Otani..." Motonari sneered. "Oh...well isn't this a surprise...Motonari Mouri...and your little friends...walking in uninvited to my little ritual.." the figure said. "What the hell did you do to him?" Mitsunari yelled. "I am afraid I can't say...Mitsunari Ishida.." the figure replied. Mitsunari gasped and said,"How the hell do you know my name?! Who are you?!"

"His name is Yoshitsugu Otani. He is from my area...a shell of a man...sick with leprosy, he wants to make everyone-" Motonari said, before Yoshitsugu yelled,"Enough!", throwing his floating beads at the group. Everyone jumped and tried to dodge them, when Masamune and Motochika stood back to back, ready to fight. "You guys go, we'll take this madman on."

Yoshitsugu laughed and said,"I am afraid I can't let anyone leave. Now that you know my secret...we can't let you go.." Behind him, Kanbei rose again, and floated to his side.

Everyone looked around in fright. The doors to the prison were bolted shut by magic, incense and purple smoke began to form again.

There was no escape. The group stood close to each other, preparing for battle, as Yoshitsugu's laugh echoed through the Philadelphia night.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't mind the fun sexy times here..after all, it is rated M. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Mitsunari's eyes grew wide when Kanbei began to float through the air.

Aimlessly, like a rag doll, and he came right in his face.

He jumped back and nearly fell into a growling Motonari.

Yoshitsugu laughed again, and said,"You kids shouldn't be here. You do know this prison is private property...you wouldn't want the police to catch you now, hmm?"

"So what are you doing here then?" Motochika asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm using Kanbei Kuroda as my puppet. Such deep misery lies within him..he'll do well for me.." Yoshitsugu replied.

His eyes suddenly landed on Mitsunari, and a wide smile came to his lips, as he began moving towards him.

Mitsunari gasped, and began walking backwards again.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

Yoshitsugu laughed once more, his sadistic laugh vibrating off the walls of the prison.

"Ah yes..a shy one..Ishida..Mitsunari.."

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked.

"I know all your names; Mitsunari, Motochika, Motonari, Masamune, and precious little Miya..ah yes...the Demon's Daughter.."

"And all your other friends; Keiji, Magoichi, Yukimura, Sasuke.."

Once again, another laugh left him, and he began to hack and cough.

Motonari put a protective arm around Miya's waist and held her tight, as Yoshitsugu's beady eyes pierced her.

"Such rich and privileged kids...so healthy...so beautiful..."

"I hate it!"

He began to float around the group in his palanquin, "You all have everything so perfect! And I..I am filled with such misery and sickness! I want you all to suffer like  
me...suffer forever!"

Then he stopped, and looked at them calmly. He smiled and said,"Well...I suppose it won't do any good...no, no...that won't do."

"Leave." he added.

Everyone looked at Yoshitsugu in confusion.

"You kids heard me! Leave before I change my mind!"

And with that, they all left. As if they all didn't have enough to deal with; the Alliance, hiding Ieyasu and Mitsunari's affair, Hisahide Matsunaga, and now this psycho who is hellbent on making them suffer.

Masamune sat at the driver's seat, hands shaking as he gripped the wheel. He shuddered, hands shaking more when he tried to put the key in to start the car.

Everyone piled in the back, and tried to relax.

"I swear to god, it's always something new..." Motochika said.

"What do you think he'll do?" Mitsunari asked. "I don't know." Motonari said,"I've known that man briefly...he suffers from leprosy, and he's incredibly miserable.."

"He seems jealous of us, huh?" Masamune asked.

"We're the most powerful and rich families in the city...no wonder we'd be on top of his list." Mitsunari said.

"Well, you guys at least. Why you'd take someone like me into your life." Motochika said with a laugh.

"Relax, you're special to us regardless of your social status." Miya said with a smirk.

Masamune, finally calmed down, started the car, and said,"Alright, I'm taking everyone home now?"

"Take Motonari to my place." Motochika said, causing Motonari to squeak and blush wildly.

Motochika smiled and said,"Oh Mouri..you know you love it."

"Shut up.." he growled.

"Mitsunari?" Masamune asked.

"Home is fine." he replied.

"Miya?" Masamune asked.

"Home." she replied.

When everyone went home, Masamune sighed and turned off the lights, ready for bed.

Yoshitsugu's words rang deep in all their minds and hearts. It was terrifying.

Thanks to Miya's words, Nobunaga and the rest of the Oda were aware of him.

He told them that they needn't worry about it. That he was just bitter. But it didn't make them feel any better.

The subject was brought up again at the next counsel. And once again, everyone said the same thing, that Yoshitsugu Otani was harmless.

"Oh sure, he's harmless alright, Hideyoshi. He used some kind of crazy ritual on Kanbei Kuroda, and now they're floating to god knows where!" Mitsunari yelled, when  
they walked into the house.

"Mitsunari, please keep your voice down..ok, so he's got some kind of witchcraft thing going on..no big deal. Have you forgotten my boss is a demon overlord?" Hideyoshi replied, looking out the window, in deep thought.

"Hey...sir?" Mitsunari asked. Hideyoshi snapped out of it and said,"Oh..I'm sorry. My mind ran away for a second."

Mitsunari smirked and said,"Alright." And with that, he left, to go back to his room.

Hideyoshi wore a sad smile and watched Mitsunari go up the steps. He was quietly losing patience with everything...it was just happening far too slow. Beside him, Hanbei smirked, knowing exactly what was on his beloved's mind.

Kojuro was released from the hospital earlier in the day, and in normal fashion, he was greeted at his home by both Masamune and his loving girlfriend. To Kojuro's surprise, Ieyasu, Keiji, Magoichi, and Motochika were there, too. They threw confetti in  
the room, brought banners, balloons, and a cake. "But...my birthday was two months ago.." Kojuro said in confusion. Miya dove into his arms, kissing him, and replied,"It's to celebrate you getting out of the hospital, you idiot."

A smile came across Kojuro's lips as returned the kiss, grabbing his crutches to walk across the room to the table where the vanilla cake was. "He'll be on those for a while.." Miya said with a frown,"hasn't Matsunaga put him through enough..?"

Magoichi approached Miya with a drink, and said,"Where is Motonari? I'd think that if Motochika is here, or if you're here, he'd show up." Miya took the drink and said,"What do you mean if I'm here?" "Isn't it obvious?" Magoichi said, when the two walked over to the snack table.

They dodged Masamune's swinging legs as Keiji swung him around, and she added,"Motonari is completely gaga over you..." "And you don't think I already know that? I've tried to ignore it, honestly." Miya snapped. She sighed and said,"He's showed signs, and I've seen the look in his eyes, but he knows about me and Kojuro. And he has Motochika...it just doesn't make sense. Don't you think he'd show signs of being jealous?"

"He IS jealous, Miya. He's very jealous of Kojuro." Magoichi replied. Miya stopped mid-speech. "He...he is?" she asked. "Honey...he told me everything. I went into his house and demanded he tell me. You needed to know..." Magoichi replied. "You don't think...that he'll do anything to Kojuro, do you?" Miya asked. Magoichi shook her head and replied,"Motonari is a pipsqueak compared to Kojuro, Kojuro would murder him in a fight."

"But...he's sneaky...he's-" Miya said,"he..he won't do anything to me, will  
he?" "Heavens no!" Magoichi replied, refilling Miya's drink,"he looks at you as a goddess, he'd never harm you."

"A goddess, huh?" Miya said quietly, shaking her head.

She quickly drank her drink, and went to the cooler to grab another one, when Kojuro raised his eyebrow and approached Magoichi. "Everything alright?" he asked. "She's fine. Just a little stressed maybe, but she's fine." she replied.

"Hey, come here for a second." Ieyasu said to Miya, pulling her aside, into Kojuro's room. He closed the door and sat on the bed, facing her. She finished her beer and said,"Ieyasu...there's a problem..." "What is it?" he asked. He watched her shake nervously, and wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "Motonari..." she replied. Ieyasu looked at her with a silly smile and said,"What about him?"

"He...apparently he likes me, and I'm afraid-" she replied, before Ieyasu chimed in,"That's it? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we all knew that. Silly girl." "What the fuck?! Everybody knows?!" she shouted. "Motonari makes it pretty obvious. I'm surprised Chosokabe hasn't figured it out yet..and I'm surprised it took you this long." he said.

"What, are you calling me stupid?! I already knew that..I didn't know that everyone else knew too..jesus fucking christ!"

Ieyasu laughed nervously and said,"Come here, you're drunk, sweetie." "I am no one's sweetie!" she shouted. "Alright...alright..just come here." he sighed. She sighed, and lay limp in Ieyasu's arms, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To think...this is so odd...you're my...my uncle.." she giggled. "Indeed I  
am...Uncle Ieyasu...how does that sound?" he said nervously. "I hate it." she growled. "Yeah, I don't like it too much either...anyway, listen...I'm gonna go through with it." he said.

She looked at him and said,"Go..through with what?" "I'm going to div-" he was about to say, when Kojuro knocked on the door. "Hey, come on out, you guys, I'm going to bed.."

Ieyasu and Miya looked at each other, and walked out the room. He still kept his arm around her waist to hold her steady when they walked out to the living room. He sat Miya on the couch and gave her a piece of cake, when Masamune sat beside her. "You guys are more than welcome to stay, but keep the volume down, please?" Kojuro asked, swallowing his pain medication. He groaned and closed the door, hitting the bed.

Ieyasu came close to Miya and whispered in her ear,"I'll tell you later, ok?" She  
nodded, and curled into Magoichi, as the beautiful redhead took the seat beside her. Behind them, Motochika was pacing back and forth in the living room, his phone to his ear, sighing.

"Everything ok?" Ieyasu asked. "Motonari isn't answering his phone..it's going straight to voicemail." Motochika replied. "Hmm...that's not like him." Ieyasu said.

"Masamune...can you go check up on Kojuro? I don't think he's taking too well with his medication." Miya said. "Sure." Masamune replied, getting up from the couch. With the extra room, Miya sprawled out on Magoichi's lap, as Magoichi played with her violet hair. "It'll be ok, princess...I promise. And if it's not, then I'll make it ok." Miya curled into her hold, grateful for her.

"Of course, you're Mama Sayaka." Miya said. Magoichi smiled and said,"I like the sound of that."

"Yo! Someone help me with Kojuro! He just threw up all over the place!" Masamune yelled. Miya gasped and yelled out Kojuro's name, diving over the couch and into his room.

Masamune sat his best friend up against the bed post and gave him some water, after cleaning him up.

"Maaan. Wild party, Kojuro." he said with a smile. Kojuro rolled his eyes and drank more, when Miya lay in his arms.

Kojuro wrapped his arms around her, and that was everyone's cue to leave.

Once they were alone, Kojuro began to remove her clothing, doing the same to himself, when she began to kiss his leg wound. He moaned, watching her lips move up and down his body.

Despite his injury, he rolled on top of her, kissing her. She replied his kiss in kind, the two of them making love all night.

"I love you." she breathed tenderly. He smiled, kissing her lovingly. "I love you too."  
he replied, continuing with his delicate movement. She threw her body back, moaning with each thrust, running her hands through his hair that had quickly become undone. "I need you..." she moaned in his ear, her breathing quickening in his ear, further turning him on.

She needed to get Motonari off her mind. It was Kojuro she loved, while she adored and appreciated Motonari, she knew he could never be the man Kojuro was.

Meanwhile, at Motonari's house, Motochika managed to get a hold of him, and surprised him with flowers. Motonari blushed sweetly, and let Motochika in, the two of them quickly finding themselves in between his bedsheets.

Motochika wasn't going to ask why Motonari didn't answer his phone, he figured he was on the phone with Terumoto. None of that mattered anyway, as Motonari leaned back, moaning into each of Motochika's powerful thrusts.

"Oh Mouri.." he moaned, kissing his beautiful lover. Motonari dug his nails into Motochika's back, holding on with each thrust, screaming illegible curses and moans in his lover's shoulder.

He was pulled onto Chosokabe's lap, riding him, leaning back, as his neck was devoured by Motochika's lips.

Morning came slowly at the Katakura residence. A satisfied smile spread across Miya's lips as she rose, turning to Kojuro's side, as the blanket fell from her chest, exposing her breasts.

Kojuro's eyes went straight to her breasts and said,"Hmm..good morning to you too..."

They kissed tenderly, and he rolled on top of her, ready for another round.

Back at Ieyasu's home, Ieyasu lay comfortably and happily, with Mitsunari beside him.

Ichi had spent the night at Tsuru's house, and Ieyasu grew bold enough to have Mitsunari over.

"Ieyasu.." Mitsunari moaned, as the two kissed.

"Mitsu..nari.." Ieyasu replied, kissing him back. They didn't make love last night, as Ieyasu feared that Ichi would come back.

He was bold, but not that bold.

He pulled Mitsunari on his lap kissing him, as he began to pull his boxer shorts down. "Ichi isn't coming back.." he whispered against his lips. Mitsunari smiled and said,"Good..put your hands all over me."

"Mm..I was just getting to that." Ieyasu replied, watching as Mitsunari's boxers fell from his hips.

"Fuck...you are so sexy.." Ieyasu moaned. "Yeah.." Mitsunari moaned. Ieyasu wrapped his hand around Mitsunari's rapidly hardening cock, jerking him off.

A laugh left Mitsunari's lips, looking down at Ieyasu's fist.

They kissed again, Ieyasu's fist moving faster, as Mitsunari moaned into his lips. "You're amazing.." he moaned. Mitsunari's hips moved with Ieyasu's fist, and he quickly found himself closer and closer to release.

"Ieyasu? I'm home!"

Mitsunari and Ieyasu's kiss grew deeper, tongues dancing, when they heard footsteps in the house. "Ieyasu?"

They stopped.

"Ieyasu?"

"Ichi is home!" Mitsunari whispered angrily. "Shit!" Ieyasu yelled. "Hurry up, Ieyasu! Hide me!" Mitsunari yelled. Quickly, the two got dressed, Mitsunari lay on the bed, faking sick, when Ichi walked in the bedroom.

"Hello, Ichi." Ieyasu said, hugging her. "Hello. Um...why is Mitsunari in  
here?" she asked, looking over Ieyasu's shoulder. "Hi, Ichi." Mitsunari said with a cough. "After Kojuro's party, I met up with Mitsunari and we went to Geno's. He got sick, and I decided to keep him here instead of taking him home." Ieyasu replied. "Oh. Well, that's nice of you, dear." Ichi said, still feeling odd about having Mitsunari on her side of the bed.

"So..how was Tsuru?" Ieyasu asked, wrapping an arm around Ichi's shoulder. He walked her out of the bedroom, when he cocked his head at Mitsunari, telling him to go.

Outside, Magoichi's red car waited.

Mitsunari jumped off the balcony, and into the car, driving away, as Ichi fainted in the living room.

"Jesus Christ.." Ieyasu muttered, tossing Ichi on the bed.

He was tempted to join Mitsunari in flying out the window, but he couldn't just leave Ichi alone like this. Sure, he didn't love her, but that didn't mean he didn't care to help her. A child of the Oda, Ichi didn't ask for this. And she didn't ask for whatever shit fate threw at her.

As he looked her up and down, looked at how peaceful she looked as she slept, he wondered. "Perhaps I should know more about you...why you're like this...what happened to Nagamasa..."

He sighed and walked out to the kitchen, getting dinner ready, and began to think. Maybe he'd like her better if he simply understood her.

Magoichi's red car sped through South Street, going towards Mitsunari's house. As she drove, Mitsunari could tell she was tense. She looked angrier than ever.

"Hey...Magoichi...is everything ok?" he asked. "Hmm? Yes. It's fine." she replied. When they made it to a red light, he watched as her shaking fingers fidgeted with the radio.

Mitsunari took her hand away, and said,"Stop it. Stop lying. Tell me what's wrong."

When they made it to Mitsunari's house, Magoichi sighed and stopped the car. "I'm upset about Motochika." "Motochika?" he asked. Magoichi nodded. "Motonari and Miya are really close. Like, really close. I get the feeling she's become closer to him since you started seeing Ieyasu...and she might be closer to him than to Kojuro. And I don't like it."

"They can be close, but I don't get what you're saying..." he said. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Motochika might be a bit dumb. Maybe even oblivious sometimes, but I think he's aware something's going on. Whatever it is, I know it's affecting Motochika. And it hurts me to see him hurt. Whatever is going on with Miya and Motonari, it damn well better stop. I will not let them hurt him."

"Wait..you seriously think Miya's fucking Motonari behind Kojuro and Motochika's backs?" Mitsunari asked. "What else is it?!" she yelled,"Motonari's been acting strange, and the way Miya acted when I brought it up at Kojuro's house.."

"You have to be blind, Magoichi. Have you seen Motonari?! He's a fucking doll compared to Kojuro." he said.

"I don't know...just the way I've seen them interact with each other. That little stunt he pulled at Gwar. Even before, pushing Motochika off the front seat so she could sit there, trying to protect her in the mosh pit, dancing all over her, then running to her side at Shampoo...I see the way he looks at her, too." she sighed,"you were with them at the Penitentiary, right? Did they look...odd to you?"

"No." Mitsunari replied,"just on one occasion when I saw her in Motonari's arms because she saw a rat. He actually seemed rather annoyed that she jumped on him."

Magoichi sighed and said,"I confronted Motonari on the whole thing. I drove all the way to his house and demanded he tell me everything. I don't know, I just freaked out. I mean...Motochika is my best friend.."

"What did he say?" he asked. Magoichi sighed. "He told me everything. He confessed to everything." "As in." he said. "He loves Motochika. Loves him very much. At the same time though, he loves Miya, too." "I'm fearing one day that he'll just get up and leave Motochika for her."

"Miya would never leave Kojuro, are you kidding!" he yelled. "She knew Motonari before Kojuro. He loved her the second they met...he only started dating Motochika because she was dating Kojuro.." she said.

"So then that answers your question, Magoichi. If there's any question for them, it's that Motonari's love for her is not reciprocated."

"Hey. Don't let it bother you. No one will betray anyone. If there's anything to worry about, worry about that psychopath Hisahide Matsunaga running around."

Magoichi shuddered and said,"Goodnight, Mitsunari."

Before Mitsunari could reply, she fled away. "...but it's the afternoon.."

He sighed, and walked back in the house, where he saw Hanbei sitting on the couch eating a bucket of ice cream. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow; a tub of ice cream only meant one thing..

"Hanbei?" he asked. "Oh. Hi, Mitsunari-kun!" Hanbei said. He wore a wide smile and added,"It's not what it looks like. I was just craving ice cream! Though..I think I may have eaten too much."

"That's what you get for being greedy. Where's Hideyoshi?" Mitsunari asked, flipping the channels. Hanbei looked at him with a smug grin and asked,"So, did you get laid?"

Mitsunari gasped and blushed, throwing a pillow at the lewd boy. "You pig." he snapped. "Come on, you were there all night. And all morning.." Hanbei said. "No, we didn't. Ichi came home." Mitsunari said.

"Awkwaard!" Hanbei yelled with a laugh. "Oh my god..shut up. I was furious! Ieyasu and I were about to have sex when she walked in the house." Mitsunari snapped.

Hanbei froze, and suddenly stopped laughing. The silence made Mitsunari look at him. He looked terrified. "Y-you mean Ichi caught you two?" "No..gods no...we managed to separate ourselves before she walked into the room.." Mitsunari replied.

"Thank god.." Hanbei sighed in relief. Mitsunari smirked and said,"It gave me a rush though. Just..the thrill of getting caught doing something so forbidden.." Instead of a reply, he was met by a slap in the face.

"Hanbei!" he yelled. "Mitsunari, you idiot! Don't do anything risky! You do realize that he's an Oda, right?!" Hanbei yelled. "Yes..I'm aware.." Mitsunari snapped,"don't worry. I won't do anything risky.." "You better not. Because we're not going to bail you out of it." Hanbei said.

"Like I need your help." Mitsunari snapped.

He began to go upstairs, when Hideyoshi walked into the living room. "Oh, Mitsunari's back! Welcome!" "Hello, Sir." Mitsunari bowed in reply. "I just got off the phone with Nobunaga. He wants to go to Atlantic City tonight, so I told him we'll go." Hideyoshi said.

Hanbei gasped and said,"I love AC!" "God, we haven't gone in so long..what's the occasion?" Mitsunari asked. "No reason. He just wants to get out of the house. Everyone's going. We might as well have some fun." Hideyoshi said with a smile.

Mitsunari laughed,"And barely any of us are twenty one. Just Kojuro and Masamune." "You're forgetting who we are. Nobunaga practically owns Atlantic City. You kids can do whatever you want." Hideyoshi said.

"Alright. I'll start calling everyone, and I'll get myself ready." Mitsunari said, walking back to his room.

Tonight would be fun, he hoped. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the thought of something bad happening.


End file.
